From boredom to love
by Lunschen
Summary: My NaNo-story 2011. If you like Hameron, give it a try. COMPLETE NOW :-
1. Chapter 1

Author: Lunschen

Title: From boredom to love

Rating: M for later chapters

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: House and Cameron are not mine and never will be. Sadly. The mentioned book „101 Dinger, die man getan haben sollte, bevor das Leben vorbei ist" from Richard Horne and Hans Kantereit is not mine either.

A/N: This is my NaNo-story from this year. So please don´t expect anything great because I was stressed as hell while writing this and I know I can do better but nonetheless I hope that somebody out there is still enjoying it. Still, you´re warned.

1. The idea

Cameron sighed loud. Here she was sitting again, in the office and it just didn´t felt like being a doctor. She didn´t even knew when the last time was that she did what a doctor was doing – healing people, apart from the dull clinic duty of course. Although healing running noses didn´t really felt like healing lifes. She felt like going crazy little by little. Not even an interesting case in the last three weeks! It´s like nobody gets sick right now. What the hell was wrong with diseases?

What bothered her, too was the fact that her real life was as boring as her job. Cameron stopped this ridiculous sex thing with Chase weeks ago. Not that she already felt bad for it. It was better this way and at least she didn´t need to pretend to have fun with him because he was a lousy lover – caring more about his hair than her orgasm. In the end she stopped even faking since he never even noticed.

Standing up from her seat she went to the coffee maker: House would be here soon and he needed fresh coffee just like she needed him and the coffee. Pouring a fresh pot, Cameron sat down again and started looking through his mail, the most exciting task of the day which took only 10 minutes since all she was doing for the last days was writing rejections to whatever people wanted from him. Some things would never change.

Minutes later after she sat down with a freshly poured coffee, Foreman and Chase came in, freshly bored from the clinic.

„Hey guys, got a case?"

Foreman shook his head.

„Nothing but migraines and colds. Oh, how I miss dealing with really exciting diseases! This sitting around makes me wanna explode! At least I´ve got some medicals journals left. What are you doing Cam?"

Cameron shrugged her shoulders.

„Nothing special. I already went through House´s mail, watered every plant again, made coffee and I already went through every medical journal one can find in the room. I have no idea what to do now. Clinic is not really an option today. How about you Chase?"

Hearing his name from his ex-lover made Chase feel sick again. He was still hurt by the rejection but tried everything to sound cool when he spoke with her at work.

„I don´t know what´s the problem with you two. You should be grateful for the free time. I mean, we´re getting money without even doing something. That´s awesome and I have no idea why you´re whining. I for once have enough time to watch for a hot date in the chat rooms or in the cafeteria. The nurses are getting hotter each day. I can´t complain for feeling bored."

Cameron couldn´t help but roll her eyes and Foreman shook his head when looking at his co-worker.

„Oh man, you´re such a spoiled little brat Chase, you know this? Doing nothing but getting money to no end. Bet your whole life was just like that!"

Before Chase was able to respond, the door opened and Gregory House entered his office. Without glancing at his workers or saying a single word, he made his way to the coffee maker, eager to get his first coffee in this morning. Taking a deep gulp, he closed his eyes and sighed satisfied.

„Good coffee Cam! At least one of you is working!"

Cameron couldn´t help but blush. This satisfied and hot look he gave her, made her heart beat faster every second. It took her whole will power to not imagine them both of the desk, alone, in the dark, making all these dirties things, adults are doing.

Facing his male „slaves" House smirked. „

And what are the males duckies doing today? Well, let´s see. Foreman pretends to be reading while his mind thinks of thousand possibilities how to steal cars and Chase? He´s even too stupid to pretend doing something. Instead he´s still drooling over Cameron while pretending that he´s over her while searching new toys aka stupid young nurses. Sad thing, Chase. We all know that your still not over hot ducky but seeing you that stupid is just a great thing. I love seeing you making an ass of yourself and you know what? Go and train looking more intelligent and the best way is by pretending to be a doctor. Now pretend to be me and go work in the clinic for me and before you dare saying one single word: I know that you´ve been there today already and you know what? I so don´t care! There you go!"

Knowing that saying something wouldn´t help, Chase stoop up and went to the clinic. Deep inside he was more than pissed that House knew him that well.

Looking at Foreman now, House started to speak again: „Stop this work-pretending thing and go make yourself useful! Go to Wilson and help him with his cancer patients. Cammie can´t do this since she´s even crying over centrifuges and I hate when her make up is ruined."

Knowing that working with Wilson was far better than sitting here and doing nothing, Foreman stood up and went away, leaving only House and Cameron at the table.

Before House could flee inside his office, Cameron spoke:

„What about me?"

„What about you?"

„Yes, House. What about me? What´s my task for the day?"

Pretending to be thinking, House looked at his young duckling.

„You, Dr. Sunshine, have the most difficult and important task here: Stay here and look good. That´s what lobby arts are supposed to do you know?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. „This was a serious question House! I am bored! Give me a real task! Looking good is boring!"

House sighed.

„Damn woman! Why do you have to be so complicated? How about: I have no task for you. Just sit here, drink coffee and enjoy your day! Take your laptop and do some shopping or what you woman are doing all the time. I don´t care. Buy shoes or a puppy or clothes or lingerie – I can help you with this one – or buy a good book so you´ll get something to read for the next days. I so don´t care as long as you leave me alone and I don´t need to hear your whining!"

Saying this, House turned around, closed the door behind him and sat down to start a day full with video games, chips and loud rock music, leaving a desperate Cameron alone in the next room.

Although she didn´t wanted to do what he said, she opened her laptop and realized that it was true. She really should do some shopping since she had no time for too long although it wasn´t really something that Cameron enjoyed. She wasn´t like many other woman who needed new shoes, bags and clothes every week. Her cupboard was full with clothes that would fit always – casual things for every day and formal for work. Combined with her shoes she was happy as it was. Who needed more? It was a secret to her that woman could spend thousands of dollars for clothes and bags. There was one thing though she hadn´t done in a long time, far too long time: Reading a good and interesting book. Clicking to the next bookstore, Cameron made her way through the thousands of books they sold there. One hour later she still had no idea which one to buy and she felt like giving up when a certain book was showed on her laptop. That was it, that was exactly what she was searching for. Grinning widely, she ordered it and already couldn´t wait for it to be in her hand. Maybe her life would be more exciting soon.

...

Cameron wouldn´t have to wait long. Two days later the postman rang and brought her what she was already waiting for: Her new book. Deciding that she had to leave for work, she packed her new book and made her way to the office, trying to make everything that was on her agenda to be able to start reading already. Two hours later the time had come and she was able to take her new book, leave her two colleagues talking about stupid sport games and get as comfy as one could be in the stupid hospital chairs. In the moments she opened her new book she heard the door being opened and her boss came limping in. Not really caring to look up, she recognized too late that he was standing in front of her, her new book now in his hands and his eyes scanning the cover with a smug grin on this face.

„House, that´s my book, give it back to me!"

„Calm down, Cam. Right now it´s mine because you´re reading it while working for me. So get over it and start working in the clinic or somewhere."

„Fine, but first I want my book back."

„You can have it, later on. Now go and do something for your money!"

„But my book!"

„Geez, Cameron! Are you deaf or something? You can have it, later on!"

„When is later on in your universe?"

„Seven p.m. my apartment and bring pizza. Oh and Cameron, it´s not a date by the way."

Cameron couldn´t believe her ears. Did he really invited her over? Deep inside her heart made a little jump although he told her that this was not a date but still. Spending an evening with House just sounded like a good opportunity to get to know him better and she just wouldn´t leave this chance fly by.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Lunschen

Title: From Boredom to love

Rating: M for later chapters

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: House and Cameron are not mine and never will be. Sadly. The mentioned book „101 Dinger, die man getan haben sollte, bevor das Leben vorbei ist" from Richard Horne and Hans Kantereit is not mine either.

A/N: This is my NaNo-story from this year. So please don´t expect anything great because I was stressed as hell while writing this and I know I can do better but nonetheless I hope that somebody out there is still enjoying it. Still, you´re warned.

From Boredom to love

2. The second non-date

At 6 p.m Cameron stood in front of her bathroom mirrow, freshly showered and ready to get dressed. Slowly she felt her nerves screaming more and more each minute. So she went to her bedroom, thinking about what to wear. She wanted to look casual but sexy at the same time. Although too sexy wasn´t an option since she didn´t wanted to look like a horny wannabe girlfriend.

Going through her wardrobe, she changed into her baby-blue, silky panties and the matching bra. She was sure that House wouldn´t even see her underwear but knowing that she was wearing them made her feel incredible sexy and she loved that feeling. Then she changed into dark blue low hipster jeans, a red, slim pullover and her new brown boots. Her hair was in a casual ponytail and she just applied a small amount of make up – dark black mascara for her eyes and some light red lipstick. She prefered the darker red one but she was scared that it would look too sexy for a non-date. Just in time the pizza boy ringed and after paying for the pizzas, she grapped her keys and drove to the apartment of her boss, trying to shut down the nervous voices inside her head.

House was sitting on his couch when the door bell rang. Looking at the clock he smiled. She was just in time – little Miss Perfect forever.

„It´s open!" No way in hell would make him stand up and open the door like the gentleman he wasn´t.

Opening the door slowly and almost shy, Cameron looked around and saw her boss on the couch, legs on the table and facing the TV, watching some stupid TV series. Not knowing what to do, she stepped in front of him, the pizzas still in her hands.

House rolled his eyes when he watched his beautiful slave for the first time this evening. She looked more than hot and he loved just watching her. Red was definately her colour and these slim low jeans were just wow. When his eyes found her face, he could see how annoyed she slowly got.

„For heaven´s sake Cam. Sit down and give me the pizzas. It´s General hospital time and I am hungry."

Doing as she was told, Cameron sat down slowly, not too close and soon she found herself eating pizza with House – the secret love of her life. He seemed so content and calm whle watching TV and eating. It was cute somehow and she couldn´t help but smile softly. Seeing House like this in his apartment made Cameron dream even more about her boss. How would it be to live with him? What is he like after work? How is he in bed – soft and gentle or would he be as selfish as at work.

„Earth to Cameron! Earth to Cameron! Are you done drooling over me or do you need more time?"

Gaining her senses again, Cameron couldn´t stop the blush that was invading her face. She hated to see the smirk on his face but tried to stay cool.

„Yeah House, that´s my only task: Drooling over you. Get over yourself and tell my why I am here."

„Your mouth says No but the blush on your face says: Take me! But now for your question: You´re here because of the book."

She crossed her arms and looked really pissed off now.

„Right, my book. Can I have it now?"

„Do you really want to go home that early? Come on, have some fun with me. It´s Friday night and you don´t have to work tomorrow. So back to your book: „101 things to do before you die" Why are you reading things like that? I always thought you´re a Jane Austen chick."

„I love Jane Austen but I feel like I remember every single word of her every book and so I felt like I need a change and I found this book. House, we didn´t had a case in some weeks and I am bored as hell but why are you so interested in this book?"

House watched her closely. He could understand her, better than she imagined.

„Well, maybe I am bored, too."

Cameron´s head was spinning. What the hell did he meant now?

„And what´s my part in your boredom?"

„Geez, Cam! I thought you´re cleverer than this. You´re having a book against boredom and I am bored. So how about fighting our boredom together."

„You want to do this together? Seriously?"

No word was spoken and House just nod. Cameron had no idea what to do now. She would love spending some time with her boss after work and maybe one day they would came nearer to each others. But on the other hand: Could she really trust him? Was he just kidding with her mind and her feelings? Well, there´s only way to find out what he had in mind and so she nodded:

„Okay, House. Let´s do this together."

Her heart was jumping like mad inside her but her brain was screaming. She just hoped that this wasn´t one of the biggest mistakes she ever made because she ddin´t knew if she could recover from a broken heart ever again, esp. when it was broken by the one and only Gregory House.

House nodded. „Good choice Dr. Cameron. How about we´re starting tomorrow. Eleven a.m. in your apartment. Don´t forget making breakfast because i can´t work with an empty stomach."

Cameron grinned. „Okay, but only if you´re bringing the bagels. Deal or no deal?"

Faking to think for a minute, House stretched out his hand and took Cameron´s in his. „I can live with that. Deal."

There it was again, this damn and oh so sexy air whenever he touched her. It was flowing between them and it felt so fucking great. Slowly taking her hand back to her body, Cameron smiled for a last time and bid her good night. With a content and exciting feeling inside her, she drove back and hoped the night would be over soon. The next days or maybe even weeks would be the most interessting in a long time and she couldn´t help the warm feeling spreading through her when she layed in the bed later on and drifting to sleep. Her book was laying forgotten on House´s table.

Cameron wasn´t the only one being exciting about the next days. On the other end of the town, Gregory House was laying in his bed as well but sleep just wouldn´t came. He rolled from side to side but his mind just wouldn´t shut down. He hadn´t thought much when he invited Cameron over and asking her to fight boredom was never an option in his brain until he spoke it out loud. What the hell was he thinking? Spending even more time with his love sick duckling was a very bad idea. It seemed even worse when he thought about how cute and sexy at the same time she was. She deserved somebody better than him. That was for sure but what if he would lose control during the next time? A relationship was not an option in his mind. She was far too soft and caring for him and sooner or later he would destroy her with his behaviour. He couldn´t do this to her. An affair wasn´t an option either because he couldn´t imagine her being made for an affair. It was all or nothing with her. She wasn´t a hooker and he wouldn´t make her feel like one. This would leave the last and third option: Controling himself and trying to enjoy the time together even it was quite difficult but everything was better than the emptiness and boredom he felt inside himself every day and night.

With these thoughts inside his head, House took his last vicodin and finally drifted off into a peaceful and content slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Lunschen

Title: From Boredom to love

Rating: M for later chapters

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: House and Cameron are not mine and never will be. Sadly. The mentioned book „101 Dinger, die man getan haben sollte, bevor das Leben vorbei ist" from Richard Horne and Hans Kantereit is not mine either.

A/N: This is my NaNo-story from this year. So please don´t expect anything great because I was stressed as hell while writing this and I know I can do better but nonetheless I hope that somebody out there is still enjoying it. Still, you´re warned.

3. Let´s get started

The night passed by too fast and soon Cameron awoke from the sunshine that was invading her bedroom. In the first moment she wanted to turn around and sleep some more when she remembered the events of the last evening. Groaning she sat up on her bed. How could she have been that stupid and let him join her? She bet he would make silly jokes about everything she does and says. Stupid Cameron! But now it was too late. She couldn´t back off without looking like a stupid and scared little girl. There was no way out and so she walked into her bathroom to take a cool and soothing shower.

Soon she found herself in her kitchen, preparing the breakfast without even knowing what he always ate at home before work. Since she couldn´t imagine him being a veggie and yogurt guy, she decorated the table with sausage and cheese. Afterwards she started to cook eggs with bacon and even some pancakes were soon on the table, just waiting for House and his arrival.

Just when she finished the doorbell rang and she opened the door to her boss who came in without even a good morning on his lips but a bag full of bagels that seem to be enough to feed a baseball team.

„Good morning to you, too House" was her non heard, sarcastic greeting. The guest was already at the table, admiring the food.

„Holy crap, Cam! That´s what I call a real breakfast for a real man – sausage and eggs and bacon and even pancakes! I could marry you here and now!"

Not noticing the blush and the shy smile on her face, House sat down and began eating without even an invitation. Grinning, Cameron joined him and was more than happy when she saw how cheerful he seemed. He ate and ate and ate. No word was said between the two and both felt good with it. They just seemed to enjoy the morning – House enjoyed the food and Cameron enjoyed seeing House in her apartment and being close to him. The perfect win-win situation for both or them

Soon the food was all gone – mostly by House who was almost laying in his chair and enjoyed his full tummy.

„That was really good but don´t tell Wilson I said that. He´s such a jealous little gay but now let´s start working."

Chuckling softly, Cameron looked at House waiting to start their little project and she didn´t had to wait long since he took the book out and opened it to read out the first point loud:

„Number one: Write a bestseller!"

Popping one piece of tomato into her mouth, Cameron smirked.

„Well, that´s an easy one. Already done. While study I wrote an article about autoimmune diseases of children for the „New Yorker Medical Journal" and it was pretty good I might add. It was even the best sold article of the year. Guess you can call it a bestseller. What about you?"

Smiling smugly, House replied: „Bestsellers in every American Medical journal, guess that´s enough."

They female doctor nodded: „Okay, let´s try out the next challenge."

„Okay, here we go. Swim with sharks, dolphins, whales or tropical fishes. Goody, that sounds like fun", said a grinning House.

Cameron´s eyes widened: „Fun? Okay genius and how do we do this? No way I am swimming with a shark!"

House sighed dramatically. „Oh Cammie, don´t be such a sport spoil! You´re even sleeping with wombats!"

Looking really annoyed now, she spoke again: „Can´t you just leave it alone? I hate being reminded about that and it´s over for heaven´s sake. Back to my question: How do we do this?"

House was grinning now and the young doctor started to be scared. A grinning House was nothing usual and therefor quite dangerous. She asked herself again how blind and stupid she had been to give her okay to this stupid idea but it was too late now.

„I bet you know the lake in the hospital parc."

Cameron´s eyes widened in shock. „No, no! Stop it House! No way I am getting into this dirty thing! What if somebody sees us? Are you insane?"

House rolled his eyes. „You´re such a drama queen! Any other idea? No? Then the hospital lake is it. We´re waiting until it´s dark and nobody will see us there."

She pouted: „What about tropical fishes? I don´t think of any living there."

„Depends on the point of view. They may not be tropical for us but for somebody in Belgium they might be pretty exotic. And while we´re there we can complete the fourth task: Catch a fish with your hands."

Cameron couldn´t stop groaning. She hated fishes and swimming with them or even catching one sounded like an ugly task for her but maybe it could turn into fun when House was with her.

House could see the wheels in her brain spinning. „Come on Cam! That´s every girls dream: Being half naked in a lake with me and the moon is shining in the background."

„Guess I don´t have much of a choice."

Her boss grinned triumphantly: „That´s my girl" We´ll meeting at 9 at the lake and don´t forget to wear a sexy bikini!"

Saying this, he stood and walked away without saying a word of good bye, leaving a dumbstruck and desperate Cameron behind. This sounded like an interesting night.

0000000000000000000000000

At straight nine p.m., Cameron was standing at the lake and was nervously waiting for House. The sun went down some time ago and the only light came from the moon above the lake. Nobody was in the parc at this time of the day and standing there alone, made her heart beat faster. Just as she wanted to grab her phone and call House, she saw a shadow coming nearer and almost shrieked until she recognized the cane and the limp.

„So, here we are! Come on, let the fun begin."

She had no idea what to do or say and so Cameron waited for House to make the next move. He took a quick look around and then began to undress. Not being able to talk, Cameron just stood there and tried not to drool. Seeing her damn sexy boss like this, made her feel hot and horny. She couldn´t stop staring at his now naked chest full with well defined muscles and these strong arms with these beautiful long pianist fingers. Soon he was standing there just in long swim boxers and an amused smile on his face.

„Like what you see?"

Cameron hated the deep red blush that was invading her face now. The man just knew when to make her feel like an idiot and she hated being exposed to him like this.

Trying to be cool, she slowly began to undress herself. One button after the other, she began to open her blouse until it lay on the floor, showing House a more than hot cleavage through the upper part of the simple black swim suit. The short skirt was soon laying on the floor along with the blouse and showed the most slender and long legs House ever saw. His brain stopped working and all he could do was admire the view in front of him.

„Like what you see?"

Now it was Cameron´s part to ask with a smug grin on her face. Although the looks he send her made her nervous as hell, she couldn´t stop the pride inside her and making House speechless was priceless.

Gulping loudly, he answered hoarsely: „You have no idea."

Before his lower body could fully react, he regained his senses again and went back from this hot, black swimsuit to the lake in front of him.

„Right, let´s get started. Race you to the lake, GO!"

Instead of running, Cameron crossed her arms. „No way, you´re first!"

„You´re such a baby-Cam! Look and learn how cool guys are doing it."

Leaving his cane on the ground near the lake, House slowly limped to the lake until his feet met the cool water. Of course he would never leave her see the shudder that went through his body from the cold water but went deeper and deeper until it was deep enough to swim. With one last look back at the point where his duckling was standing, he took a deep breath and dived into the water. The feeling was wonderful. The water seemed to caress his body and now and then he could feel some fishes swim by but he didn´t cared and swam along, immensely enjoying that the water that soothes the pain in his leg and made him feel free again. Returning back with his head from the water, he waved his hand to Cameron who was still standing at the edge of the lake, unsure of what to do next.

„Come into the water, Cameron! It´s wonderful in here!", he shouted.

Reluctantly she stepped closer to the water. Dipping one foot slowly inside the dark water, she couldn´t help but shudder from head to toe. The water was ice cold and she had no idea how to step in. It seemed so easy for House.

„Cameron, stop being a little chick and get in now!"

She sighed, not wanting to look like a fool from the start and made her way closer to House, very very slowly. Every step felt like being attacked by needles and she couldn´t stop shaking. When she was with her hips in the water, she decided to jump the rest in but deciding and finally doing it, were two different things.

House could see that she was fighting an inner war and somehow he felt pity. She was already stronger than he had expected and he had to admit that the water was pretty cold. Swimming nearer to her, he stretched out his hand but leaving the rest of his body under the water.

„Come on, Cameron. You´re almost there. Take my hand, I´ll help you."

Giving her hand in his, she let him pull her under the water and couldn´t help shrieking when she felt the cold water invading her skin from every possible side. Trying to breath easy (which was a very hard task just in the moment), she didn´t even felt House´s arms that were holding her close to his body, steading her so that nothing could happen to her. When her breath calmed down again, she realized that she was chest to chest with her boss who hold her as close as possible. She never felt better in her life. The moon was shining down on them and she never felt that safe. His breath warmed her shoulders and she loved the feeling of his naked chest. Desire and love flooded her and when Cameron looked into these blue and somehow soft eyes, breathing became harder again and she had to force herself to not kiss him right here and then.

Cameron wasn´t the only one who had a hard time to concentrate. Although he tried not to show it, House enjoyed having her in his arms. She fitted perfectly there and he couldn´t help but admire her beautiful face which was glowing in the moonlight. He wished to hold her like that forever but soon his brain started to shout again and he finally let her go and watched how she swam around with a small laugh on her lips.

„You were right, House! The water is really wonderful after some time at least."

Neither of them knew how it started afterwards but soon they were both involved in the best water war they had since they both were little kids. If a stranger would come by he wouldn´t see much because of the darkness but he would hear water splashing around, a man and a woman´s voice full of teasing words and laughter. This all stopped when Cameron suddenly let out a shriek that even made House worried.

„What happened, are you alright?"

„Yeah, sorry. I am alright but I felt a fish swimming by and I freaked out. I hate the feeling of them swimming around with me."

House laughed out loud. „But you do know that our task was to swim around with fishes, right?"

„Yeah, yeah I know. Let´s get over with it. What was the next task we have to fulfill in the water?"

„Catching a fish with our hands."

Cameron sighed loud and ignored the loud smirk she got as an answer. This would be so much fun – not!

„Well, dearest Doctor Cameron. Let me introduce you in the wonderful world of fish-catching.

First of all, we need to find a place with shallow water like this one over there. There´s even enough light thanks to the moon.

Now we have to look for any possible fluid flow which is an easy task due to the fact that this is a lake and not the sea.

Now all we have to do is looking for our victim and after we find him we have to follow him slowly from behind and if the moment is right, we catch him just like that!"

With that his hands shoot into the cold water and too fast for Cameron to look, he held out a quite big fish that was wriggling like mad.

„Wow", was all that Cameron could say. It looked so easy but being the one who has to catch a fish now, wasn´t really an easy task and she knew it.

Slowly she made her way to the point where House has catch the fish not long ago and did as she was told. Finding the right fish for her she slowly followed him, got on her knees, stretched her hands out and... fell on her stomach. Of course followed by the loud and clear laughter of her boss who was still standing with his fish behind her.

„Thank you so much House for your helpful motivation. At least one of us has a good time," was her sarcastic remark.

„Don´t be a sport spoil and start a new try! It can only get better", was the reply which was still interrupted by many loud laughter.

Rolling her eyes, she gave it another try. Ten tries and about 16 violent fits of laughter later, she was almost ready to give up when suddenly a fish swam right into her hand and Cameron was fast enough to close it and catch the first fish of her life.

Turning around, she held the small animal in the air and grinned happily.

„GOTCHA! Task fulfilled YAY!"

House smiled softly when seeing the proud and happy expression on her face. Right in this moment he was truly proud but of course all she got was a small nod combined with an almost completely hidden proud smile.

„So, now all we have to do is searching a stone."

„A stone?"

„A stone!"

„But what for?"

„To kill the fishes of course what else? And here I thought about calling you a clever ducky. Trust me, I won´t consider this idea again."

Cameron stood there, too shocked to move.

„You´re so not gonna kill a fish!"

„Really?"

„Really!"

„And how will you stop me?"

„I´ll kick your sick food!"

House looked shocked. „You wouldn´t dare!"

„Make me! I so would defend those two life and after all you would survive this."

Seeing her standing with her hands on her hips, the fish already in the lake again, House sighed. He knew this expression on her face all too well and no way he could change anything now.

Rolling his eyes now and sighing dramatically, he let the fish slip into the water again, murmuring „sports spoil" loud enough for her to hear it.

„Stop growling, House! Even you have to admit that we had a good time."

„It would be even better while eating self-catch fishes but now let´s get out of the water. I can hear you shuddering from here."

Cameron knew that House was right. Her body felt stiff from the cold and so they made their way slowly outside the water and straight to the towels near their clothes. Finally they dressed again and made their way back to their cars. It was already very late and so House felt the need to escort Cameron to her car. Standing there, an awkward silence stretched between the two. The whole laughter and playful atmosphere was gone now.

Leaning at her car, Cameron looked at her boss and smiled that soft little smile he so loved.

„Well, that was fun."

House nodded. „Absolutely. Still want to go through the book with me, no matter what it says?"

Now it was her turn to nod. „Absolutely. Wanna come over for breakfast tomorrow again."

„You can so count on this. I could never deny so much food in the morning. Good night then."

„Good night House."

Before Cameron even finished the sentence, House was already heading to his car. She couldn´t help but follow him with her eyes until he was gone in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Lunschen

Title: From Boredom to love

Rating: M for later chapters

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: House and Cameron are not mine and never will be. Sadly. The mentioned book „101 Dinger, die man getan haben sollte, bevor das Leben vorbei ist" from Richard Horne and Hans Kantereit is not mine either.

A/N: This is my NaNo-story from this year. So please don´t expect anything great because I was stressed as hell while writing this and I know I can do better but nonetheless I hope that somebody out there is still enjoying it. Still, you´re warned.

**4. Searching for a star**

The next day started just like the day before with an huge breakfast at Cameron´s apartment with just one little but important difference: Both felt more at ease and the atmosphere was loose and sometimes even funny when talking about their little trip to the lake.

After being filled with food, House took the book out again and searched for the next task: „Get a price."

„What kind of prize do we have to get?"

He searched for a minute until replying: „It seems like that´s our choice. Nothing special is written in this book."

Both stayed silent for a while, thinking about a way to win this task when Cameron´s eyes lit up suddenly.

„Okay, Cam. I know this look in your eyes. Wanna tell me your idea or do I have to guess?"

Cameron smiled. „You´re lucky that I am in a good mood, telling you what I thought right now. How about you give me a prize and I´ll get you one? Let´s say we´ll take some time until Wednesday. This would be the easiest and fastest way and after all a prize is a prize is a prize."

House thought for a moment. „A prize for what?"

„Anything you want but no insults of course!"

„What´s with „A prize for the nicest ass?" Does this count?"

„Nope, since you haven´t seen my ass naked before and no,, don´t even ask. You´re not getting a chance."

House faked a pounding. „Like I said, you´re a spoil sport. Guess I have to think of anything else now. Till Wednesday, right?"

„Yep, till Wednesday. Let´s go on with the next task for today, shall we?"

Taking out the book again, House opened it. „Oooookay, we can skip the prize thing for now and we already catch a fish although some people needed a lot of time for this one. The next task would be: Make a discovery. Again, there´s not mentioned what kind of."

Again silence stretched between the two of them until Cameron broke it.

„Have any ideas House?"

„I guess I have one but I am still not sure whether it will work. I´ll have some things to do and questions to ask and if you don´t hear anything from me, we´ll meet at nine p.m. again but this time at my apartment. Wear something comfy and warm. Clear?"

„Clear."

With this House went out, leaving Cameron with all the dirty dishes and many thoughts behind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Before Cameron could ring at House´s doorbell, her boss came already out and mentioned her to follow. Soon they both were standing in front of his bike and Cameron felt shivers invading her body. Ever since the last ride with House, she loved bikes and she would never forget how good it felt to be that close to her boss, back to chest with all the vibrations under them.

This time, House didn´t even had to tell her to hold him close because her arms went immediately around his waist, holding him close while starting their ride.

It was a beautiful night, no clouds just the bright moon over them with all the stars shining down. Cameron felt never that free in her life like in this moment. The wind was blowing through her hair and she was able to hold House so close in her arms again without having to find a stupid excuse for it. The best thing though was feeling the heat of his body invading hers and she wasn´t able to ignore the sensation that began to spread through her, starting with her fingertips. Being pressed so close to House and feeling the muscles through his clothes made her horny to no end. With every roaring of the engine, the passion grew more and more and she had to try very hard not to let out a moan that almost escaped her mouth. This man was turning her on like nobody before – it was exciting but somehow scary how much power he had over her and her body. When the ride ended some minutes later, Cameron was relieved and sad at the same time. She was already missing the feeling of his body but she knew it was safe for her to end this before she would lose her control completely. Jumping her boss was something she wanted to do but wishing and really doing it were two different things here. Better to stay in control.

„Here we are", he said while mentioning to the tall building behind him.

„And where exactly are we?" Cameron looked around. The building was standing alone near a forest. She would have been really scared to be alone here in the dark with a man but being with House always made her feel safe and so she didn´t really cared about this fact and her curiosity was winning fast.

„Still in Princeton. This tall house behind me is Princeton's very own and old observatory. But let´s not waste time here and let´s get inside."

To Cameron´s surprise, the front door was already open but she didn´t said a word about it. At least they didn´t had to break the door to get in. Silently they climbed the stairs to the upper room. Opening the last door, they stepped in and found themselves in an huge room with glass walls and and the biggest telescope they had ever seen.

After some moments of being positively shocked, Cameron turned towards House who was watching the scenery in front of him.

„Wow, it´s wonderful here but what exactly are we doing here?"

House rolled his eyes. „Sometimes you´re so stupid. We´re searching for a new star or something. This wonderful star card will help us."

Cameron gave him her brightest smile. This seemed to be the best night of her life. Being here alone with House, in a observatory, only the stairs around them and she felt wonderful. Soon both were watching the sky and searching for new stars. The air was light around them and both enjoyed the presence of the other. House couldn´t believe how good it felt to spend time with this beautiful young woman. He loved seeing her excited face and her shining eyes. A faint blush spread on her neck whenever she thought she had find something and she seemed like a young girl again. What wondered him the most was the fact that she seemed to enjoy spending time with him. A fact he still couldn´t understand, even after all these months he had spend with her at work. Could it was more than a stupid schoolgirl crush? Could somebody so young, intelligent and beautiful really love such a sarcastic, old ass like he was?

House stopped thinking when he felt Cameron´s hand on his arm, shaking it excited.

„House, stop thinking and look outside! It´s such a beautiful night. Look there! That´s truly awesome!"

Awesome, the right word to describe Cameron, House thought and smiled softly at her determined and shining face. She was truly awesome and he didn´t liked the feelings that started to dwell in his body. They scared him to no end but he couldn´t really deny them in this moment. Just when Cameron turned his face to his, the feeling overcame him and although he tried to control himself, it was no use. He didn´t know how it happened but somehow his lips found hers.

For a brief second, Cameron was shocked but soon she enjoyed his lips caressing hers and it didn´t took long until she responded. The kiss was soft and tender. Her legs seemed to give in but soon she felt his arms around her waist. This feeling gave her the courage to caress her face, her fingertips moved softly the stubble on his cheeks and soon massaged his neck.

House deepened this unbelievable sweet kiss. He hold her even closer than before, enjoying the feeling of her soft and tender body against his. Softly, to not shock her, he licked her lips, making her moan softly. House took the moment and let his tongue enter her mouth, tasting the sweet and spicy taste that was so much Cameron. The kiss seemed to last forever. Both enjoyed it and didn´t want to let go until it was too much and they both had to stop to breath again.

The moment they broke contact was awkward and neither knew what to say. It was House who finally broke the silence.

„Well, I guess we haven´t really fulfilled our task."

Turning towards the glass wall again, she nodded. „Guess you´re right."

Both had no idea what to do next and Cameron almost jumped in shock when she heard House calling her name.

„Cameron, look there!"

Turning around fast, she found the spot he mentioned at the sky: A shooting sky. Both smiled and now it was her turn to break the silence:

„Well, let´s say that we had our very own shooting star. What do you think?"

„Works for me. Guess it´s time to head home. Wouldn´t want you to be late for work tomorrow. I heard that your boss is quite cranky without fresh coffee in the morning. Wouldn´t want to annoy him."

Later that night, Cameron lay in her bed and thought about what happened before. This kiss caught her in surprise but nevertheless she enjoyed it to no end. Never had she thought that House could be so gentle and almost lovingly. The kiss was slow and gentle but left her breathless. She could still remember the feeling of his skin under her fingertips and his intoxicating smell but what turned her even more on was his unique taste: Somehow bitter from the vicodin and something unique that she just couldn´t describe but it tastes just as House.

Cameron sighed loud. The better the kiss was the more awkward it was afterwards. The loose atmosphere was gone immediately and tension filled the air. All the way back they didn´t spoke about what happened before and their goodbye was short and emotionless. Turning around Cameron knew that sleep wouldn´t came soon after all these thoughts that were bothering here right now. She thought about work and it made her shudder in the dark. What would happen at work? Should they really ignore what happened? Maybe House would end their little project because of this. The last option bothered her the most. She truly enjoyed spending time with House and it broke her heart when thinking about a possible end. After debating about what to do, Cameron finally drifted into a restless slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Lunschen

Title: From Boredom to love

Rating: M for later chapters

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: House and Cameron are not mine and never will be. Sadly. The mentioned book „101 Dinger, die man getan haben sollte, bevor das Leben vorbei ist" from Richard Horne and Hans Kantereit is not mine either.

A/N: This is my NaNo-story from this year. So please don´t expect anything great because I was stressed as hell while writing this and I know I can do better but nonetheless I hope that somebody out there is still enjoying it. Still, you´re warned.

Since I can´t write to Notinyourlifetimehoney and say thank you for all these nice reviews, I am dedicating this chapter to you!

**Let´s get the party started**

The next day passed by without any mentions of their kiss from both of them. House limped around, acting like nothing had happen and Cameron did the same, still worried that this simple kiss that HE started after all could change everything in a bad way again.

On Tuesday after work Cameron made her way to the city, looking for a suitable award she could get House on the next day and two hours later she found what she was looking at.

Wednesday came and as usual Cameron was the first one at work. Before she started her daily routine, she slipped into House´s office and put something golden on his table before she started to brew coffee for herself.

When House came inside, she immediately saw that he was in a bad mood. The way he limped let her know that he was in more pain than on others days and so she gave him his coffee just the way he liked it before he went into his office, giving her one small nod of thank you and closed the door behind him again.

Slowly to not bother his leg too much, House made his way to the office chair and sat down groaning. Popping his legs on the desk, he took out two vicodins, swollowed them and closed his eyes, waiting for the meds to work. When he felt at ease again, House opened his eyes again and just then he realized the golden statue on his desk and chuckled at what he saw: A golden „Rockstar" statue with an graving on the base: „World best diagnostician with the best taste in music".

Smiling slightly, he remembered the kiss again. Hell, he never had the chance to forget it. It made him lay awake all night and it was the first thing he thought about in the morning. The wonderful taste of her mouth would be something he could never forget again. These beautiful and oh so soft lips were haunting him even in his dreams and he would love to hold her small body against his and feel her through her clothes. Nonetheless he didn´t knew what to do now with her. He enjoyed spending time with her and he just didn´t want this to end. That´s why House convinced himself to shut his mouth for once and not saying something stupid about this litte, secret moment between the two of them.

Meanwhile Cameron had a boring and far too long day at the clinic. Somehow she was scared of how House would react when he found the prize in his office but she soon forgot about it because the amount of work she still had to do.

When the clock finally showed her the end of her work day, she went back to gather her things. The office was already dark and everybody seemed to be gone. Sighing to herself, she was about to take her laptop when something golden caught her view: Her very own statue. When her eye caught it for the first time it looked like a slim and beautiful woman with long and curly hair and a slim almost perfect body. She knew this woman from somewhere but she had no idea where from until she read the graving on the bottom: „Helena 2nd", the once, most beautiful woman on earth. Cameron blushed. Did she really was the most beautiful woman in House´s world? She shook her head. Not possible. She was sure that he wanted to mess with her mind or maybe this was the only fitting statue he had found. She almost went home with her trophy in her bag when her eyes found the small paper that was on the table. Taking it in her hands, she read:

„My apartment, 9 p.m. Have to plan our next projects.

Best diagnostcian with the best taste in music."

Cameron smiled and went home to prepare for her next meeting with House.

At point 9 Cameron was standing in front of House´s apartment wearing a tight jeans, high heels and a loose pullover. After she rang once, she heard House calling her to get in because he was not in the mood to stand up to open the door. He was a cripple after all.

When she sat down, Cameron considered to thank him for her trophy but he didn´t even gave her a chance.

„Good you´re here. Our next task is pretty awesome. We have to throw a party and I already started to plan it. Our only task is to throw it when our mom – let´s call her Cuddy – is away. A secret party you could say. Since you have no idea about good food – you´re far too skinny to even know any fast food – I already ordered something suitable.."

He wanted to go on like a small and overexciting little boy when Cameron stopped him.

„Oookay, we have to throw a party, right?"

House rolled his eyes. „That´s what I already said. Yes."

„Any you want to do this in the office with Cuddy gone? Please tell me I am wrong."

„You´re not wrong. That´ll be fun Cammie! Think about all the nice doctors that work there!"

„And what about the nurses?"

„No way, to enter our party you´ll have to have an IQ larger than 50 that means no nurses!"

Cameron couldn´t believe her ears. „House!"

„That would be me, right. Let´s go on with the food. We´ve got hamburgers, fries, hot dogs, reubens, pizza and absolutely no salad. As for the drinks: Scotch, scotch, scotch and some whiskey and a lot of beer. Stop looking that shocked, I even have some of your favorite red whine. The guests are invited, too. Thommy Hooker,..."

„His name is Timothy Hacker."

„Whatever. Then I´ve got Stinky Edelbrown, Rusty Craigwall, Alvie Bacon, Susi England and many many more."

Cameron sighed. „I guess you mean Steven Edwine, Robert Crinklewine, Albert Basset and Sybille Edwards?"

„Yeah, that´s what I said. Are you deaf or something?"

„Whatever, go on. I am already to desperate to stop you."

„Well, that´s it for now. Your task is to make the decoration, nothing cheesy with flowers and bunnies and nothing girly like pinky things and butterflies."

„And who is paying for all this?"

„Wilson´s credit card has already done this. Don´t worry about this."

„I am worried about losing my job!"

„Don´t be, Cuddy is away and even if she should came, we´ve got enough alcohol to make her forget."

Cameron sighed. „And when does this party began?"

„This Friday night, 8 p.m. I swear this will be the best party of your life."

Let´s get the party started...

The days went by and far too soon for Cameron it was Friday – or like House said: Party day! When Cameron entered the office in the morning, Cuddy was already gone for a conference but she still felt like this would be a bad idea. Nonetheless she started with the decoration and soon the whole office looked like the best place ever for a simple but still classy black and white party although Cameron suspected that House wouldn´t care about the classy part of the evening.

House came in quite early this day. The thought about their very own office party made it hard for him to sleep and so he decided to get in earlier and look what Cameron had already done for the decoration. Truth to be told, he was impressed although he should have knew that she was the only one who could make a truely perfect decoration. It was so pure and simple but so much Cameron – like. Giving her a nod and a small and rare smile of approval, House went inside his office to choose the perfect music for the evening.

Ten minutes after Cameron ended decorating, Foreman and Chase got in, pure shock written on their faces. The young woman couldn´t help but groan.

„I guess House didn´t told you about the party."

„Nope", came the reply from the now open office door.

„I thought I told you that everybody with an IQ higher than 50 is allowed to come which means everybody except nurses, wombats and blackies."

„You´re an ass, you know that? Why am I even asking, everybody knows that but as far as I know, that´s my party, too and that´s why I am inviting the two."

Turning around she gave her two colleagues the sweetes smile and asked:

„Foreman, Chase would you like to come to House´s and mine office party? It starts at 8 p.m. tonight and there´s no real reason why we´re throwing a party together so don´t even bother to ask. So are you coming?"

Foreman was the first to regain his senses again. „Sure, sounds like fun. I am in. What about you Chase?"

Chase thought first before he answered. A party with his boss was the last thing he wanted to do on a Friday night but seeing Cameron in a party dress seemed too great to resist and so he finally gave in.

„Okay, I´ll be there, too."

Work seemed to flow by this time and sooner than usual, Cameron excused herself and went home to prepare herself for the party. If House would make her lose her job, she wanted at least to look great while being fired.

First she took a long and hot shower to relax her already hurting feet and became calmer. Afterwards she washed her hair and made them fall curly over her shoulders. The dress was the biggest problem. After going through her cupboard for the 6th time, she decided to wear a very simple and short black dress with long arms and a very low cut back. Even though she knew she would hate herself for this, she completed the look with her best fuck – me – shoes. They would hurt like hell but no shoes could make her legs look that long than these two. After she took her mothers pearl – earrings and implied some make up on her face, Cameron decided to go and find out what House had already done or better said messed up.

When Cameron walked through the office door, they were only two people in the room and both were gaping with their mouths open. House gasped at the sight of Cameron and her quite sexy but classy dress. He couldn´t stop but wonder how slender and long her legs looked in those fucking hot shoes. It took him his whole willpower to not forget the whole party-shit but starting a private party with her in his bedroom.

Cameron´s gasping had another reason. Although she knew that he was the one who ordered food and drinks, she never imagined that it would be that much! Every table was filled with far too much food – very fat and unhealthy food that would let every patient with high cholesterol die just from looking at it but even worse was the amount of alcohol. At least they were in a hospital if somebody was stupid enough to drink until everything was gone. House even thought about hiring one drink mixer and two servants who came minutes later than she did.

Her eyes were almost pleading when she went to House with the question burning in her chest:

„House, please don´t tell me that Wilson paid for all this. That´s insane!"

House chuckled. „I lied, I haven´t used his credit card, don´t worry. I used Cuddy´s instead. She always wanted to force me to take some bounding time with my team and she was even willing to pay for it and tonight I make this one wish come true."

Cameron groaned loud now. „Oh God, we´re so fired till Monday."

„I don´t worry because I have tenure. Being cripple has its positive sides sometimes."

Cameron didn´t had a chance to answer because the first guest came in and House turned on the music. Let´s get the pary started...

Soon the room was filled with all kind of doctors who enjoyed the free food and bar. At the beginning everybody was kind of unsure of what to do and so the first hour was spend with little chats about the food, weather and patients. As the hours went by the athmosphere became looser with every second and Cameron started to worry. Far too many people were getting drunk thanks to the awesome cocktails of the drink mixer. Soon there were dancing people everywhere and the music became louder every minute. Some doctors have been watched making out on the balcony in the beautiful and young night. Cameron just hoped that everything would turn out good but she couldn´t help but smile when she saw House among others doctors. He was the less drunkest of them and he enjoyed fooling with the drunken idiots who believed everything he told them.

She couldn´t carry on with her observations for too long because of the others young doctors who desperately tried to flirt with her. The longer the night and the more drunk the doctors got, it got harder to get rid of them. Standing there, she had to listen to the next dumbass who tried to convince her that he was the best and most attractive man in the hospital and so they both just had to mix their juices for the sake of evolution. Before she could open her mouth to tell him to go to hell, she felt an familiar arm around her waist and this so well known voice, spoke harshly:

„Hey Dr. Ass, move your ass away from the lady and go jump from my balcony. That would be the best thing the evolution could get."

Saying this, he turned around with her and gave her a glass with her favorite red whine. Nodding her thank you, she grabbed her whine and drank it in one gulp. That was what she needed.

House smirked and let his arm down from her waist. „Wanna have another glass of whine, goddess of the evolution?"

Cameron chuckled. „Another glass? Hell no! I need the whole bottle! By the way goddess of evolution? Seriously? What happened to Helena 2nd?"

Grabbing the whole bottle, she couldn´t help but smile when she saw how uncomfortable she made House feel.

„I should know that it´s a very bad idea to compliment you. Don´t worry, I won´t make the same mistake again. Are you really gonna drink the whole bottle?"

Cameron grinned. „Yep, that´s my goal for the night."

House chuckled. „That´s something I so don´t wanna miss! You´re in good company. Have you seen in which state Foreman and Chase already are? Watching the two drunkies is so much fun!"

Cameron looked around. „Where are they anyway?"

House smirked. „Chase is gagging on the balcony. He´s such a sissy you know. Remind me to get him drunk more often. No really an hard task if you ask me but so much fun."

Cameron frowned. „You think it´s funny if he´s gagging on your balcony? I would call this ugly!"

„Who said it was mine balcony. He´s on Wilson´s. I just hope he won´t enter his office afterwards since Wilson is cheating with a good looking nurse there."

She took another deep sip from her whine glass.

„Great our party is ruining at least one marriage. I should drink another bottle to celebrate this."

„Don´t get your panties wet. You can´t ruin something that has already ended even if they don´t want to say it out loud. But back to our topic. So Chase is gagging and Foreman is having a loud and rough quickie at the toilet. Don´t believe me? Then go inside and listen. You can´t overhear it."

Cameron sighed and took another glass of whine. „Oh goody. That´s what I call a really classy party. Okay, what else is happening here? Go on and tell me. I am getting drunk enough to not care."

„Three gagging pussies, two cheating doctors, four quickies and five nurses but don´t worry, I got rid of these stupid chatterboxes aka nurses."

By the end of his speech, Cameron had already ended the first whine bottle on her own and made House frown.

„Are you sure you can handle all this alcohol, little girl?"

She rolled her eyes. „House, I am not a little girl anymore, far away from it and since that´s my party, too I am allowed to get drunk if I want to. If you excuse me, I am going to sit down and get wasted if you don´t mind although I don´t even care if you mind." Saying this, she went away and let House on his own.

Two hours later, the doctors were leaving one by one, leaving House in the middle of the mess that was once called office. He turned off the music when Wilson came in.

„Look who´s coming - again I bet, mister loverboy! Enjoyed the nice but far too nice nurce in your office?"

Wilson groaned. „House, her sister has cancer and needed a consult. Nothing happened."

House smirked. „You call it consult. We grown ups call it sex. Shouldn´t you be leaving home to your annoying wife you cheated on?"

His best friend sighed. „I wasn´t cheating and I am leaving but just one note: Don´t forget to take Cameron with you. The poor girl is laying on your couch, drunk as hell."

With this Wilson left House before he could protest.

Sighing loud House limped into his office and really. Cameron was laying on his couch, an empty whine bottle on the floor beside her and she was sleeping peacefully. As quiet as he could, he turned off the light and sat down on his office chair. She looked beautiful in this black, short dress with her messy hair all around her face. The expression on her face was calm and it seemed that she was deep in her dreams. House took his time to watch her while the moon shined on her face, making her look even more gorgeous. Time passed by and somehow he managed to fall asleep with his feet popped on his messy table, his last thoughts drifting to his beautiful employee. When he woke up the next time, the sun was already rising and Cameron was still asleep. Knowing that nothing could happen to here now, he made his way out of the office and into his car to drive home. He hated himself to fallen asleep because his leg hurt like hell and he felt idiotic to be in pain because he had to watch a beautiful woman in her sleep. Groaning he lay down in his bed, took three vicodins at once and hoped to be able to sleep all day long.

When Cameron woke up that late morning, nothing would ever make her guess that House has spend the night in the office with her. Her head was killing her and the sunlight that came through the windows made her eyes shut down in pain. She had no idea in the beginning about what happened the night before but soon the memories came back, one by one.

How could she be so stupid to drink two bottles of whine almost on her own? She never got drunk and she barely lost control, why now? Her inner voice was already laughing out loud. Because of House of course! He was always the reason for everything she did. It was almost as her whole world was turning just around House and it freaked her out. Yesterday was no expectation. She saw House and spoke to him and her mind was screaming like mad. How could she look into these beautiful blue eyes and not thinking about their kiss? How could he ignore what happened between them? The inner voice spoke the truth out again: Because he didn´t cared about her the way she wanted him to. He was her boss who enjoyed spending time with her and making stupid things to forger the boredom. That was it. There was no romance, just fun. She felt like a stupid little girl again but at least she got the chance to be near him even though it pained her but it was better than nothing.

Groaning loudly, she stood up and made her way slowly to the car, like House did two hours ago. On the way she met some cleaning ladies who were busy erasing the traces of last nights party. House had planned all this very good, that she had to admit.

This weekend they haven´t planned breakfast together on Sunday and somehow both missed it quite a lot. Cameron spend the whole day on the couch, reading a book and eating some self made soup to get rid of her hangover completely.

Meanwhile House spend his Sunday with Wilson on the couch. Both man enjoyed their junk food and the football game on the screen but ever so often House´s mind drifted away from the TV screen to the woman he watched sleeping after the party. Deep inside he knew that he was doomed but House being House managed to get rid of this feeling, shutting it down for a moment, scared when it would overtake him again.


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Lunschen

Title: From Boredom to love

Rating: M for later chapters

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: House and Cameron are not mine and never will be. Sadly. The mentioned book „101 Dinger, die man getan haben sollte, bevor das Leben vorbei ist" from Richard Horne and Hans Kantereit is not mine either.

A/N: This is my NaNo-story from this year. So please don´t expect anything great because I was stressed as hell while writing this and I know I can do better but nonetheless I hope that somebody out there is still enjoying it. Still, you´re warned.

**Making dreams come true**

The team of Gregory House sighed in relief. After weeks of having nothing to do, Cuddy came finally in, holding a new and even quite interesting case in her hands but before she got out, she turned around and faced House:

„Oh and House, could you please explain to me why the hell did you spend so much money on Friday? Don´t worry I won´t bitch about it because I will just take it away from your pay check which means 1000 Dollars less money in the next 6 months if I don´t get a good explanation in the next five minutes."

House sighed annoyed.

„But Cuddles, you were the one who told me that we need team building in our team and that´s exactly what we did. We simply spend some quality time together on Friday night which means we ate and drank and talked and shared hookers because Cameron wasn´t in the mood for more fun."

Cameron huffed annoyed but didn´t said more. It has been her party, too after all.

But the dean wouldn´t gave up that fast.

„But why did you spend 6000 Dollars?"

„Why to you even care?" House was sick of playing this game now since he had a new puzzle in his hands. „Other doctors are having team building session two times a year and nobody cares. I am working here for years and had only one although I am the most popular doctor in this damn hospital and you have more donors because of me than ever. Don´t get a twist in your boobs because of this one evening but if you must know: I hired professional personal to help us dealing with the evening. They did a great job by the way since we all enjoyed our time together. Ask my team, they´ll tell the truth if you don´t trust me."

Cuddy turned nonetheless to Cameron since she knew that this young doctor was quite bad in lying.

„Doctor Cameron, is it true what Doctor House said? Did you really had a team building session Friday night with professional help?"

Cameron nodded.

„Yes Doctor Cuddy, everything House told you is true, except for the hooker part."

While saying this she couldn´t help but admire House for being able to stretch out the truth like that. She knew it wasn´t right but one has to be quite clever to do it.

After Cuddy left them, the team started to diagnose the patient and running tests on the young man. Everybody was quite content that he was stable in the evening and nobody would have to watch him through the night. Before leaving to her apartment, Cameron was called in House´s office.

„No way I am doing this, House!", a quite shocked Cameron almost screamed to her smiling boss.

„How about we´re letting your rabbit join us? Would this make everything easier for you?"

„My what? I don´t have a rabbit."

House rolled his eyes. „I meant your vibrator."

Turning a dark shade of red, Cameron spoke again. „I don´t have one. Damn House, I said no and you can´t change my mind."

„But Cammie, it´s written in the book, look here which means we have to do it whether you like it or not. But don´t worry, since it´s also my task I am nice enough to join you in this one and so we can do it together, new quality time and everything."

The young woman huffed annoyed. „I don´t fucking care what this stupid book is telling me! I won´t have a threesome whether with or without you. No buts!", she added when she saw House open his mouth to object but closed it again when Cameron spoke.

„Okay, okay. You´re winning for now that is. We´ll coming back to this one after we finish the others tasks of the book but never forget that I won´t even leave this one alone."

„Do what you want to. I don´t care. Let´s get on with the book. What comes next?"

Turning the page, House read aloud: „Fulfill yourself a childhood dream. Sounds like fun but I prefer the threesome. Would it count if my dream was a threesome with you?"

She rolled her eyes. „We´re talking about childhood dreams, not actual dreams, House."

„Damn it. So what´s your childhood dream?"

Cameron thought for a moment. „Hmm, not sure. I wanted to became a doctor since I was a little child and beside this: No idea. That´s kind of a hard question."

House nodded. „How about we´re moving this thinking around thing to the pizzeria next street. I am even paying."

The words came out faster than he imagined they would and now it was too late to take them back.

The young doctor looked surprised for a moment. „You mean, we should eat a pizza? Together?"

House looked annoyed now. „It´s pizza Cam, not a proposal of something. You know the date thing without the date-part. Don´t make something of it that it isn´t. If you don´t want to just say so and stop acting like a fool."

A nice dark red covered the beautiful face but she tried to stay cool. „Stop it House. That´s not for I meant. I was just in thoughts and you caught me by surprise, that´s all. What do you mean, you´re paying? With Wilson´s or Cuddy´s money?"

„Just for you to know: I am not just sitting here and watching you three fools playing doctors for fun. Actually I get money for it although it´s still not enough compared to the nerves you all cost me everyday. But since you´re asking that sugar sweet: I am paying with my own money since Wilson will need his for his lawyer and the divorce and after Friday not even Cuddy would be foolish enough to give me any hospital money. Again: I am paying with my money. Are you coming or not?"

Nodding shyly, Cameron stood up and took her things to follow House out of the building. This seemed to be a quite interesting evening.

After ordering the food, both remained in the well known silence again until House spoke.

„So did you already found an unfulfilled childhood wish by now?"

She nodded. „There´s only one other thing I can remember beside becoming a doctor: Learning to play the piano but I was never allowed to because I wasn´t the musician in my family and there was no space a piano would fit in. My parents bought me a flute instead but that is nothing you could compare and so the flute ended somewhere on the attic and I never saw it again, not that I miss it."

House listened very interested. „That´s a shame. Every child should get a chance to play his favorite instrument and there´s always enough space for a piano somewhere. How could they say you´re not a musician when you never tried it before? Pretty big shame actually."

Cameron just shrugged her shoulders. „What about you? What were your childhood dreams?"

House sighed. „I gave up dreaming when I was a child. I learned the hard way that dreams get barely true. My father taught me this soon enough. I always wanted a pet but it wasn´t really possible since we´re been moving the whole time but one day I found a kitten and decided to raise it. I was clever enough to hide it from my dad for almost one year. It was the best year of my childhood until my father found out. At least my mom convinced him to give it away instead of killing it. Our neighbor took it, a nice old lady and I was allowed to see it secretly until we´ve moved away again. The punishment was worth it."

Cameron´s eyes wided in shock and she asked although she wasn´t sure if she wanted to know the answer. „What kind of punishment?"

He grimaced. „Oh the usual, one month spending in my room and not being allowed to leave it beside of using the bathroom. I got bread with butter two times a day and a bottle of water. Bad luck that it was summer break and I didn´t even had the chance to go to school."

The food came and both tried to concentrate on it although it was a hard task after all they talked about. Cameron tried to fight the tears in her eyes when thinking about what she heard and House was still shocked that opening to Cameron felt so good and natural.

After they both finished eating, House paid for their food just like he promised he would and went to Cameron´s car since it was already dark outside and he hated to think that she would have to walk there on her own. Just when he was about to leave, he stopped and spoke softly:

„I´ve got a piano at home. I could teach you something if you want me to but only if you´re not a complete idiot of course. How about tomorrow after work?"

Cameron gave him her brightest smile. „Sounds awesome! Thank you House. Food is on me then tomorrow."

Without saying a word, House nodded and walked away, leaving an excited and beaming Cameron behind.

The next day, House´s team was busy with the new patient but deep inside it got harder and harder for Cameron to stay calm and not jump around with excitement. For once she couldn´t wait for the work to end and to head to House and his piano. She felt like an excited little girl again and she loved the feeling. At least all the tests she had to run made her forget her feelings for the moment.

After work she went to House´s office but found it empty. His things were gone, too and so Cameron assumed that he was already at home. But what to do now? Was she still invited or was this a bad idea now? After a short moment of hesitation, she decided to visit him. Cameron made a short break at the Chinese restaurant and took some takeouts for herself and House. He wouldn´t throw her out when she had food with her, would he?

Standing in front of his door made her feel like an idiot again. What if he wasn´t in the mood to teach her and left work early because of this? What if he had a hooker with him?

Meanwhile House was sitting on the couch, a beer in his hand and watched TV. Secretly he was waiting for Cameron. He left pretty early today because he wanted to find out if she really wanted this or not. If this whole piano thing was real, she would came even without asking him if she´s allowed. He grinned when he heard the doorbell ring and soon he was sitting with Cameron on his couch and enjoyed her food and her presence. It felt more and more natural to have her in his life and his apartment. The feeling was scary but right now he wanted to enjoy this time and not thinking whether it´s wrong or right.

Cameron´s first piano lesson went pretty well even House thought this although he wouldn´t say it out loud. She was a good listener and watched closely what House showed her on his instrument. She was just as perfect as he knew she would be. After all she was as near to perfection as a woman could get in House´s point of view,

To be truth said, Cameron had a hard time to not show House how nervous she felt when she felt him that close to her on the little piano bench. Their legs touched the whole time and when his fingers held hers close and showed her the right movement, she had to keep herself from shivering of the intensivity of his touch. The electricity between them was overwhelming and it drove her crazy. She had no idea that he had the very same feeling.

It was already dark when they finished the first lesson. Time flow by pretty fast for both of them.

Before going out, Cameron turned around again at the door and smiled.

„Thank you so much House. I really enjoyed our piano session."

House couldn´t help but smile back this gorgeous smile he rarely showed anyone.

„You were a pretty good student I have to admit. How about more lessons? Next week, same time?"

„Sounds great. Goodnight House and thanks again."

„Goodnight Cameron", he whispered when the door closed behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Lunschen

Title: From Boredom to love

Rating: M for later chapters

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: House and Cameron are not mine and never will be. Sadly. The mentioned book „101 Dinger, die man getan haben sollte, bevor das Leben vorbei ist" from Richard Horne and Hans Kantereit is not mine either.

A/N: This is my NaNo-story from this year. So please don´t expect anything great because I was stressed as hell while writing this and I know I can do better but nonetheless I hope that somebody out there is still enjoying it. Still, you´re warned.

**7. Surprise surprise**

Time flow by. Cameron and House had no time for their little project since the amount of patients was increasing. Still they found time for Cameron´s weekly piano lessons and both really enjoyed it. Every time they sat close to each others on the piano bench, the air changed and was filled with sexual tension. Electricity went through the two every time their hands touched but both always managed to deny it although it got harder each time.

After her third lesson, Cameron thought of a way to thank House although she had no idea how. Once she even thought about jumping him but that was no real option. He was her boss for heaven´s sake and she was not in the mood to be fired. While she walked through the stores the other day without finding something fitting, she remembered their conversation about childhood dreams and what House had told her. She was honored that he opened up to her that much but she still shivered of the thought about his childhood. Then she had her idea! It was risky, almost as risky as the jump-him-idea but it was worth a try and it was worth to be fired.

...

„She did what?" Wilson almost choked on his food when a huge fit of laughter hit him during lunch.

„Stop laughing Jimmy, that´s so uncool and not funny at all."

Wilson smirked nonetheless. „You have to admit that she has more courage that we all would ever believe."

„You´re calling it courage, I am calling it a death wish!"

„But come on House, even you have to admit that there are worse things to do on this earth than buying you a kitten and leaving it at the front door. Thank goodness, she rang the door so that nothing could happen to the poor little cutie."

„Poor little cutie? Are you kidding me?" House was almost shouting in disbelieve. „That´s not a cutie, that´s a monster in a cat costume. Do you even know how much this cat stuff will cost me over the years? No way I am keeping this furball!"

„Stop whining about the money, House. Cameron paid for all the expensive stuff so far but I wonder where she got the idea from."

House sighed. „Guess that´s partly my fault. I told her that I always wanted a pet as a child and my dad gave away my cat. Of course Cameron being Cameron couldn´t help but react like this."

Just in this moment, both man looked up to see Cameron walking into the cafeteria. Of course House couldn´t stop himself but yell out loud:

„Cameron get your pretty little ass over here. We need to talk!"

Cameron blushed deeply. Every pair of eyes was looking into her direction now but what worried her the most was the thought of what would came next.

Standing in front of the table House and Wilson was sitting at, she tried to stay cool.

„You yelled, House."

„That you can bet on. Sit."

She did as said but rolled her eyes. „I am not a dog, you know."

„Right to the point. Guess you´re more a cat´s person, right?"

„What to you want House? I am hungry." Cameron decided to play her innocent card.

„When are you coming over to get this furball back? Don´t play the fool on me, that´s Chase´s job. So when will you get it?"

Cameron sighed. „Please House, give it a chance. Maybe you´re two are doing well together, you never know. Please, two weeks House. Leave it for two weeks with you and if you don´t want it, I´ll take the kitten with me. It´s already good behaving, please House. Give it a try."

House looked still not happy at all and quite skeptical.

„Give it a two weeks chance and I am doing your clinic duty for one week."

„Two weeks."

„One week and three days. That´s it. So will you do it?"

Cameron watched her closely. Damn her and those beautiful big Bambi eyes. How could he say no now?

Not really happy, he sighed loud and nodded. „Two weeks."

Damn, he loved how happy she looked and he enjoyed it even more that he was the reason she was glowing now. He looked after her even when being long gone.

Wilson smirked. He watched the two interact with each others and was impressed of how soft House became when she started pleading.

„You´re so damned, man. Cameron gives you puppy eyes and you´re doing everything for her. That´s so cute, you know!"

Before House could kill him with his look or cane, Wilson took his food and went away. The worst thing was that House knew too well by now that he was right. Could he be falling for her or was it already too late?

...

Two weeks later Cameron enjoyed her piano lesson again but now she and House had company on the little bench in front of the piano: House´s little cat who was following them where ever they went, always eager to be caressed.

„I knew you would like her. She´s too cute to not be liked."

House stared at the young woman who had the cat placed on her legs.

„I never said that I like her. I just got used to her, that´s all."

Cameron grinned. „Right."

„Think whatever you want", came the annoyed answer.

„I will, you can bet on it. Does this little cutie got a name already."

„Stop making a sissie out of my cat. It´s a cat, not a cutie and that´s why it´s name is cat."

Cameron groaned. „You can´t call a cat cat. That´s weird. She needs a name."

He sighed. „You woman have to make everything that complicated. A cat is a cat."

„But cat is not a name."

„Will you shut down if the furball gets a name?"

„Yes."

„Okay, let me think: How about Freddy, Mick or Ringo."

Cameron rolled her eyes. „It´s a little girl, she needs a female name."

„Do you know any female rock stars? Oh, I forgot you just know Britney and Christina. But if you´re so clever, go on and tell me some girly names but don´t make me gag."

Cameron thought for a moment. She never had a cat and had no idea how to name one.

„How about Cassie... or Kitty.. or Paula?"

House grinned „Paula – that´s a good one. My hooker has the same name."

„Forget Paula, how about Evita, Lills or Gipsy."

„Okay Cam, you´re out. Do you really think I am the mean one here after all these names? You suck. She needs a cool name because she´s mine. Let me think, I´ll call her Bonnie like Bonnie and Clyde. Basta."

Cameron smiled. „That´s a beautiful name."

She started to play with the little animal again and House watched the two secretly. He enjoyed looking at them. Cameron looked so carefree and happy with the cat. That was even the main reason to keep the furball – because it was a gift from Cameron and he knew that she wanted to see him happy or as happy as he could be when fulfilling his childhood dream. Although he wouldn´t admit it but he liked the cat, too. It was nice to have it around instead of being lonely most of the time and it reminded him of Cameron. The cat was so nice and friendly as she was. Both always knew what he needed and cared about him in some way. The cat was mostly laying on House´s bad leg when he was watching TV, somehow knowing that the warm feeling was making his leg feel so much better. It wasn´t even loud or made a mess, it was always content and patient just like a certain immunologist he knew.

After the little animal had enough and left Cameron to get some sleep, the young woman sat down beside House and looked at him.

„What about our little project. Do you want to continue it?"

„Why not, it was fun, don´t you think?", he replied.

She nooded. „You´re right – it was really fun and I would love to continue. What´s the next task?"

Searching for the book, he read out loud: „Learn to play the instrument of your dreams. That´s the easiest so far since we both already did this or better said you´re actually learning and I did it for a long time now. One task done again. Oh goody, the next one sounds like so much fun: Spray a graffiti. A lot of fun actually."

Cameron didn´t liked the smile on his lips. She knew it all to well and mostly it meant that they would be in much trouble soon. Groaning she called herself the most stupid woman on earth to play games like this with House.

During work, House didn´t mentioned the graffiti idea and Cameron was relieved although she couldn´t believe that he could ever forget something like this but a woman could hope. Her hope didn´t last long tough because Friday when she was ready to leave, House stopped her and called her into his office. Here we go, she thought.

When he closed the door behind them, he turned around smiling evily. He spoke immediately right to the point.

„I am coming over to your apartment at 10 p.m. I guess that´s dark enough outside till then. Wear black."

Cameron´s head spinned „What?"

House sighed loud. „You´re such an idiot sometimes. We´re doing some graffiti tonight. Got it?"

Damn, of course he had to remember this.

„Okay."

„Okay? That´s all?"

„Yes, that´s all. What did you thought would I say? No matter what I am saying, there´s no way out now. I told you I would work on our little project and that´s what I am doing."

Although he tried everything to hide it, House couldn´t help but being impressed. She really stood arguing with him even when doing such a dangerous thing that could get them in prison.

„I´ll come over then and I´ll bring everything we need."

In the late evening, Cameron sat on her couch, dressed in black and waited for House. Although it was idiotic what they did she couldn´t help but feeling somehow excited. Without him, she would spend her night alone in front of the TV with only Ben & Jerry to keep her company. It was okay but she had always felt lonely then and now all this changed and boredom was not really something that was in her life now.

Ten minutes too late the door bell rang and Cameron was ready to leave and opened the door. When she saw House, she stopped breathing for a moment. He looked far too sexy in black. This was definitive his color and she had to force herself to not look at him or even starting to drool. Nonetheless he was hot to no end and she hoped she could deny herself to not jump him here and now.

Without her knowing, House had a quite hard time to concentrate when he saw Cameron as well. The trouser and pullover she wore were like a second skin and he could see every curve of her slender body. He loved what he saw, especially her breasts were killing him and not only now. He fantasized about them quite often and he longed to see them, taste them and feel them. Although they were smaller than Cruddy´s he found them perfect and the fact that she didn´t showed them as much as Cuddy did everyday left him even hornier but now was the wrong time for this. Now they had to start their night mission he waited for although for a second he thought about ignoring it and start a new mission in her apartment or better said her bedroom.

Nonetheless the two of them managed to get into the car without jumping each others and House drove them to a lonely old house that was once used as an hotel but nowadays it just stood there, near the forest and waited to break down.

Cameron looked around. „So here we are."

„Yep, looks like it, don´t you think?" He went to the back of his car and pulled two spray cans out – one red and one black one. „Here´s yours", he said and throw the red one in her direction.

„Why do I always get red? Because I am a woman?"

Because you look hot in red, was the first thought that came into his mind.

"Because that´s your color. Chase always gets pink and Foreman yellow and you get red. End of discussion."

Cameron stood in front of a wall of the old building and thought about what to draw. Meanwhile House started without even thinking and soon the wall was covered with plenty names of rock bands: Nirvana, The Rolling Stones, Depeche mode and many more.

She smirked. „Wow how creative and colorless. I bet a heart would look great on it."

House gave her a dark look. „You wouldn´t dare!"

„Wouldn´t I? Well, let´s see!" Too fast for House to react, she took her spray can and sprayed a big heart on the wall that was covering almost every rock band of House. But now it was House´s part to react. He stepped from behind and put his arms around her waist to get her away from the wall. Cameron let out a little scream and started to break free, giggling like mad the whole time. Both had no idea how it happened because it happened so fast but soon House had Cameron pinned against the wall, chest to chest and after one last look into their eyes, the graffiti battle stopped and the battle of their mouth started.

Their second kiss wasn´t as soft and tender as the first one but fast and full of passion. Their hands grasped each others pullover or tried to take the other even closer to feel every muscle under the clothes. Soon House´s tongue slid without problems into her hot and awaiting mouth, making Cameron moan and her body arched in pleasure. That was the best kiss she ever got and she hoped it wasn´t their last one.

Soon both needed more and deepened the kiss. Cameron´s hands were pulling House closer to her body. She needed to feel him, to remember how his scruffs felt against her cheek, she needed to feel the heat of his body that already turned her on and when she felt House´s hands making their way under her pullover, stroking the soft skin of her tummy and slowly reaching the even softer skin under her bra clad breasts, she had to break the kiss for a moment to moan loud. But they still haven´t tasted enough of each others and so their mouths met again as eager and wild as before.

The two doctors were so distracted by their kiss that they didn´t even noticed the car that was slowly coming closer and closer to them until it was too late.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cameron was almost yelling again. „I just can´t believe it! How could I be such an idiot and to something that stupid!"

House rolled his eyes. „Oh come on, you liked it as well as I did and the kiss wasn´t bad as well."

She just stood there, her mouth open and wondering how calm he was right now just as nothing had happened. The bastard was even grinning!

Shaking her head, she sat down at the hard bench again, her face hidden in her hands. The view was defeating and even House felt sorry for her. Sighing, he sat down beside her and wrapped her arm around her waist, letting her lean on him.

„It will be okay, don´t worry. Wilson will be here soon and we both can go home then."

Two hours later the sun began to rise and both were sitting in Wilson´s car, exhausted to no end. Cameron had fallen asleep while leaning into House who didn´t seemed to be annoyed by her actions. To be honest, he even enjoyed the feeling of her body against his

The drive home was silent. Cameron was more than embarrassed at the beginning and finally she fell asleep, worn out by the events of last night. Wilson didn´t spoke because he saw how bad the young woman already felt and he didn´t wanted to make everything harder for her than it already was. House was being House and was not in the mood to talk since his leg was bothering him even more than usual. When they arrived at Cameron´s apartment, House woke the young woman up and watched her enter her apartment. When she was out of view, he finally got into the car next to Wilson.

„So, you and Cameron being arrested, quite interesting. I am not really shocked to find out that you´re in prison but Cameron? Wow that´s new."

„Thanks for reminding me, Jimmy. As always you make a huge thing out of nothing."

Wilson laughed out loud. „Nothing? Being arrested because you both were involved in making out like horny teenager in the middle of nowhere? Yeah, great nothing my ass!"

House sighed. „There was graffiti involved, too."

Wilson smirked. „Right. Be honest with yourself House. Who the hell are you trying to fool? First she is buying you a cat and you of all people keep it without killing one of them and now you went in prison because you almost jumped her in the middle of the street. What is this House? Do you love her or are you just toying with her? Do you want to see where her breaking point is? We´re talking about Cameron here you know? This amazing and intelligent young woman who is in love with you since the day you met her. Please be honest with her, she deserves this you know? She deserves being happy and loved just as much as you deserve it. Think about it, House. Good night."

House just nodded and left Wilson´s car to get into his apartment. The words he heard right now where true. They both knew it but he still had no idea what this thing with Cameron was. Deep down inside his heart, he already knew that he was in love with her but these voices were tuned mute because his brain told him to shut up. Knowing that it was too hard to think about it right now, he took a hot shower, three vicodin and went to bed to sleep through the whole weekend.

On Monday, Wilson was sitting in his office when he heard the knock at the door. As soon as he called the visitor to come in, Cameron entered and smiled shyly at him.

„Good morning, Cameron! What gives me the pleasure? But first sit down please and get comfortable."

Doing as told, she began toying with her necklace. „I won´t take away your time for long, don´t worry. I just wanted to give you the money you had to pay to get me out of prison. I am honestly sorry that you got involved in this whole mess."

Wilson smiled. „You really don´t have to.." but he was silent when he saw the look on Cameron´s face. She wouldn´t take the money back, no matter what and both knew it.

„Whatever but let me invite you for lunch, I won´t accept a „No" so don´t even think about it."

Ten minutes later the two doctors were sitting at the table and chatting around about patients when Wilson changed the conversation.

„So you and House."

„There´s no House and me." She said while toying with her salad.

„But."

The young woman sighed. „There´s no but. We just kissed twice, that´s all."

Wilson watched her closely. „You´re still in love with him." It wasn´t a question but a statement.

Cameron sighed. „It doesn´t matter what I want Wilson. He matters here. I already made my decision and I am here if he wants me but it´s up to him where this goes. I stopped caring about me a long time ago. All I want is House to be happy whether with or without me. Thank you for the food but I really have to go now."

The other doctor nodded and watched the beautiful woman go away. House was a lucky bastard to have such an amazing woman like Cameron in his life. Wilson only hoped he would recognize this before it was too late.


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Lunschen

Title: From Boredom to love

Rating: M for later chapters

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: House and Cameron are not mine and never will be. Sadly. The mentioned book „101 Dinger, die man getan haben sollte, bevor das Leben vorbei ist" from Richard Horne and Hans Kantereit is not mine either.

A/N: This is my NaNo-story from this year. So please don´t expect anything great because I was stressed as hell while writing this and I know I can do better but nonetheless I hope that somebody out there is still enjoying it. Still, you´re warned.

**8. Not all change is bad, you know**

The week passed by slowly. House and Cameron never mentioned the events of the weekend. Every time she tried to cornered him and talk to him, he somehow got away whether because of their patient, food or Cuddy. She felt exhausted from all those feelings that were spinning inside her and so she gave up wanting to talk to him, knowing that she would make everything worse when trying to force him to do something.

When the night of their weekly piano lesson came, she wasn´t sure of what to do and started to think about her next steps. She really liked their time together but wasn´t sure if House wanted her there tonight. After debating for the whole time, she finally decided to go because that was the only way she could spend some time with him and not going would make this chance go away – maybe even forever. After all she didn´t do anything wrong and there shouldn´t be a reason to not go.

Meanwhile House was sitting on his couch, thinking whether Cameron would come tonight or not. He had to admit that she was fun being around and he enjoyed her company although this unnerving feeling inside him just wouldn´t go away every time he looked at her. Those feeling were haunting him and it got harder each day to keep them quiet. He knew it was wrong to ignore her the last days but he had no idea what to say to her. He pretty much enjoyed their kiss. Who wouldn´t but he also knew that Cameron felt deeply for him and he just didn´t want to hurt her because that´s what he did with every other woman before. But Cameron was something special and she deserved more than such an old, moody cripple like him. Was he loving her? He had no idea. All he knew was that he got two possibilities that were fair to Cameron: The first one was ignoring her and her feelings. This way he couldn´t hurt her. The second one was trying to make it work between them. Maybe this was his last chance to be happy because that´s how he felt when kissing her – truly happy and it felt pretty good. Before he could come out with an answer to his dilemma, the door bell rang and House got his first answer: She really came.

Although both tried really hard to concentrate and not think about other things, the piano lesson just wouldn´t work this time. The tension wasn´t a sexual one this time but an awkward one. House broke the silence when he stood up, grabbed his cane and walked away while popping two vicodins inside his mouth. When he sat down, he spoke almost softly: „Go home, Cameron. This isn´t working tonight. Let´s try it next week again, okay?"

Cameron sat still on the bench and hid her face in her hands. She couldn´t take this anymore and she had to stop it now. House sighed. There he did it again, he hurt a beautiful young woman without even having a relationship with her.

When Cameron finally stood up and faced House, he was surprised to see a fire in her eyes with an intensity he never saw before. She stopped in front of him and put her arms at her hips. When she spoke, her voice was full with anger and determination.

„I can´t take this anymore House. Let´s just stop playing around and speak out what this thing between us is. So tell me, House, what is it with me? What is wrong with me? You fuck everybody just not me, why? You fuck hookers and even married woman like Stacy but not me although you could have had me from the beginning and you know it. Am I not good enough? Am I too ugly? Or fat? Or don´t you like my breasts? Are you in love with Cuddy or what? Just tell me why and stop playing around with me. Please, tell me what´s on your mind. I need to know. Please." By the end of the last sentence, her eyes filled with tears and she looked lost and hopeless. It broke House´s heart to see her like that. He sighed loud without knowing what to say.

She stood there like a statue, waiting for an answer but nothing came. He said nothing just stared at her and in this moment she felt more stupid than ever. How could she be so dumb to wait for him to confess something to her. She made an idiot of herself and even House was too shocked to act, at least that´s what she thought. When Cameron couldn´t take his stare anymore, she chose to leave before she would make it even worse, if still possible.

When she reached the door, she let her tears fall freely and all she wanted was to flee and break down crying in her apartment. Her thoughts were spinning now and she blamed herself for being that stupid. Now she had lost everything. When she opened the door and was about to step outside, she felt his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. His face was near hers and when he spoke, she could feel his warm breath at her ear.

„Don´t go." Cameron choked of tears but didn´t protest when he closed the door in front of her and let him take her to the couch where they sat down side by side.

House hated what he saw. This woman he wanted to safe from all hurt of the world seemed more broken than before and everything because of him. He sighed loud, starring at the floor while playing with his cane.

„That´s my effect on woman, you know? Making them cry and desperate. That´s why I am pushing you away. To protect you from the hurt I am causing."

Cameron shook her head. „Bullshit. That´s your best excuse, right? I am just making you cry and I´ll hurt you and that´s why I am protecting you blah blah. You know what House? You´re a coward! The worst coward I ever met. You don´t even want to try, you don´t want us to try. I can´t stand listening to the whole idiocy. Stop protecting me. I am not a little girl anymore. I don´t need to be protected from the big bad wolf. I know what´s best for me and I know that we could make it but you´re too stubborn and too much of a coward to give us a chance."

When she ended her little outburst, she stood up again and went to leave when House´s cane came in his way, turning her around so that she was standing between his legs now.

His eyes were brighter than before now and when he spoke, his voice was harsh:

„Nobody calls me a coward and you should know that."

Saying this, he pulled her forwards and she was straddling him now, always careful to not hurt his leg.

He just sat down and watched her. His fingers were caressing the lines of her face: first the closed eyes, then they traveled down her nose, her cheeks and afterwards his fingertips were at the outline of her lips until one hand cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. Her still wet eyes looked so hurt and full of resignation but still so much like Cameron – like they had still hope deep inside. He wished to make her feel better but he had no idea what to do. Should he really gave her a chance? He didn´t even knew how it started but while he let himself get lost in her eyes, his left hand started to go through her hair, feeling the soft and silky material of them, making her sigh comfortable. She closed her eyes to feel his fingers on her face more intensive and when their eye contact broke, House concentrated on her lips that were open a little bit like awaiting his lips and then it was too much for him: Her beautiful scent that was filling his nostrils, the beautiful view on her face and the soft feeling of her skin and couldn´t take it anymore and pressed his lips on her, making her moan softly and surprised.

They both hold themselves close, tasting each other ever so softly, enjoying the closeness of their bodies They seemed to fit perfectly kissed each other softly for a lifetime until Cameron broke the kiss and rested her head against his chest, breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. Her soft and tender voice was filled with tears again.

„Please House, give us a chance. Please."

Her voice broke his heart. He put his head on hers and wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her close to himself.

„I don´t want to hurt you. That´s why I pushed you away for so long, Because I care about you. I know that you´re a woman who knows what she wants but you could find a so much better man for yourself. A younger, better looking, nicer and not crippled man who won´t hurt you. That´s exactly what you deserve."

Cameron sighed. „I don´t want another man, I want you, nobody else just you. Don´t worry that you´ll hurt me. I won´t let you. Just one chance, House, just one. Please."

House cupped her chin again and looked at her closely. Her eyes showed him everything he needed to know: She really meant it. Her eyes showed him that she told the truth, she cared about him, she really wanted a chance.

This look was enough for him. This was the last chance for him to find happiness and so he nodded, with a last intense look into her eyes.

Cameron couldn´t believe what she saw. He said yes and she couldn´t help but smile widely at him. That was what she was waiting for: A real chance and she would do everything to make it work. She felt his fingers under her eyes, softly whipping away her tears.

House smiled at her. „No more crying today, okay?"

She chuckled and nodded before she pulled him by his neck into the next kiss. After the next kissing session, Cameron pulled herself away from House although all she wanted was to stay in his arms forever but it was getting late and she had to leave him whether she wanted or not.

„What are you doing? Get back here and help me staying warm and comfy."

Cameron smiled at him but put her jacket on nonetheless. She gave him a quick good bye kiss on the lips, whispering: „I need to go and get into my bed because my boss needs his coffee fresh and hot in the morning. Me being late means no coffee for him and we can´t have that."

He smirked. „Such a lucky bastard but tomorrow evening you´re mine again. How about dinner in my apartment at 7? I´ll cook and afterwards we can watch a film or something. Okay?"

„Sounds great to me. Good night House", she said before opening the door to leave. The last thing she heard before she left was a soft „Good night Allison".

That night, as she lay in bed Cameron couldn´t stop the huge grin on her face, What she wanted the most finally happened and she couldn´t remember being that happy before. It felt fantastic and even though she felt bad she knew that it felt even better than it felt with Danny, her dead husband. This felt real and true and oh so exciting. While she drifted off to a peaceful and deep slumber, visions of House and their new beginning entered her mind, making her smile the whole night long. Tomorrow would be the start of a new part of her life and she would do everything to make it work.

On the other side of the city, House was laying in his bed as well. His head was spinning just as Cameron´s. He thought he would already regret his decision but strangely enough it felt good, very good even. Being with Cameron felt so natural and he couldn´t remember feeling like that before. Not even Stacey made him feel like this. She was always somehow cold even in bed, just like a perfect lawyer – always controlled and in control. With Cameron it felt so easy to feel good, even loved. She was the nicest and warm - hearted person he knew and now she was his. Taking a last vicodin, House turned around in his bed and soon he was asleep in a dreamless and peaceful night.

House was sleeping deeply and didn´t even heard the phone ringing in the middle of the night. It rang and rang and rang until the answering machine took over and a the room was filled with the voice of a young woman.

„Hey Greg, already sleeping? Well it´s me, Melissa just in case you forgot me. I am planning to visit tomorrow evening. I miss you and can´t wait to see you again. Take care, sweetie! I love you kiss kiss!

She must completely forgotten that House was not a man who was hearing the messages on his answering machine.

000000000000000000000000000

The next day started as well as the last one ended for Cameron. The sun shone and she couldn´t wait to go to work and see House again. Maybe he would be there before Chase and Foreman came in and they could spend some time together. She felt good and more confident than before and she wanted to show it. That´s why she chose a slim pencil skirt instead of her black trousers, combined with a stretch, red blouse that was sexy but professional at the same time. Today would be a good day.

When she walked into the office, the grin she had on her face since last night, just wouldn´t leave and let her eyes shine like green diamonds. Cameron walked straight to the coffee maker and started to brew the first pot of coffee when she felt two strong arms around her waist, holding her close to the warm body behind her. Grinning even more now, she leaned into the broad chest and closed her eyes to feel him better. When she felt those talented lips on her neck, caressing, licking and sucking lightly, she couldn´t help but moan in pleasure while wrapping her hands around his.

A husky voice was whispering softly into her ear: „I think we need to have a serious talk Doctor Cameron. A very serious even. Do you let anyone attack you from behind, without even looking who it might be? Seriously?"

She felt him smile against her neck again. „Don´t worry Doctor House, only you are allowed to do this. I´ve got a radar when it comes to you, you know. Whenever you´re near, I can feel you without seeing you. I feel your presence where ever you are and it´s driving me crazy."

House smirked. „An housian radar, huh? That´s so cool! But I dare you to be kissed by anyone else from now on. You´re mine." Saying this, he started to suck on her sensible skin of her neck again, making Cameron arch her back against him.

„House, stop it, please. You will leave a hickey and I don´t think that this is the right way or time to let anybody know about us. Especially like this."

He smiled against her skin. „Nobody needs to know that I did it. Just keep saying that you´re with the hottest guy in town and don´t forget my good taste in music", he smiled and went on to work on his mark. Cameron was never a woman that was into hickeys but knowing that it was their very own and first secret, it made her horny and somehow even proud. She was his and she hoped it would stay like this forever. Soon his lips on her neck weren´t enough and taking House by surprise, she turned around and gave him one of her sweetest kiss that was so soft and gentle but breath taking at the same time. When they parted, she couldn´t help but smile softly at him, taking his face in her hands.

„Good morning Doctor House. A wonderful morning, don´t you thing?"

House stroke her hair softly. „Good morning to you, too Doctor Cameron. A beautiful morning even."

Giving him a last, quick kiss on his cheek, she went away from him and started to check his mail while House was just sitting around, reading the newspaper and glancing at her from time to time. Although the room was silent, both felt content in each others company and not awkward or tensed at all. It almost felt like home.

Soon Foreman and Chase came in, shocked about House already sitting there in silence. Both opened their mouths to ask him why he was already there but the harsh look their boss send them, made them stay silent and so they just nodded a short good morning and sat down.

Annoyed by their presence, House went into the office, slammed the door shut and sat down at his table. Popping one vicodin and letting loud music fill the room, House closed his eyes and groaned. He felt like an idiot. How could he act just like that? Like a love sick teenager although the morning started so great but when the two man came inside his mood fell endlessly. He was angry because they ruined this wonderful atmosphere he had with Cameron before they came in. It felt so good just sitting there and watching her secretly. She looked hot in this hot, red blouse and the secretary like skirt and still so professional. Something Cuddy could never do. On the other side she was not only damn sexy but cute when she looked at the laptop, deep in thoughts and absently chewing on those beautiful red lips. Her brows were almost one long line and her big green eyes were concentrating on the screen, far away in thoughts but still so near him. But when Foreman and Chase came in, he had to break his observation and it pissed him off. He wanted her for himself, all the time and he hated sharing but it had to be, at least at work.

What was annoying him as well, was the fact that this stupid Wombat took his chance before him. House hated what he did to her in the beginning, sleeping with her although she took drugs and then their affair – every time he looked at him, he thought about it. His head filled with pictures of Chase kissing her, teasing her and fucking her – his Cameron. Deep inside he also knew that he had to blame himself as well. After all he pushed her away and into his arms and bed. He could have had her before but she was right – he was too much of a coward back then and now he regretted pushing her away for that long. He could have spared them so many worries.

When House slammed the door, Foreman and Chase looked up in surprise and then to Cameron.

„Do you know what´s wrong with him?"

Cameron shrugged her shoulders. „Sorry, can´t help you here." She was worried about his reaction and all she knew was that it had to do something with her two colleagues because he was in a good mood before they came in. She waited and moved on with her or better said House´s mail but deep inside she couldn´t wait for the two to go away, so that she could look after House.

One hour later, Chase and Foreman finally excused herself into the clinic since they had no patient. Cameron promised to come later on and finally she entered the office of her boss and lover.

There he sat, his eyes closed and he looked so much calmer again that it made Cameron smile softly although she just couldn´t understand how he managed to stay that calm when loud rock music was everywhere. She made her way to the stereo system and the music got quieter, making House open his eyes and looking for the cause of it.

„You should be happy that you´re so hot in this blouse because otherwise I would have to kill you for what you just did, you know."

Cameron smirked. „Lucky me, I guess." She walked to the office and sat down in front of him on his table. She smiled at him softly and let her finger tips wander over his face. „You´re okay?"

He nodded. „Sure."

Cameron stayed skeptical. „You don´t look okay. House, what´s wrong? Please tell me."

He sighed and started to to caress her legs slowly, not looking into her face. „I hate sharing you with these idiots."

„House we´re at work and you don´t really have to share me with anyone but I have to work with them and I want to work with them. But I promise you, after work I am all yours."

He still didn´t looked pleased with her answer. „I think about firing Chase."

Cameron´s eyes widened in shock. „But why?"

„Because", was the short and non telling answer.

„That´s not an answer, you know,"

„It is in my world."

Cameron shook her head. „Is it because I slept with him?"

Silence.

She sighed. „House, there´s nothing between the two of us anymore and I never loved him. It was just sex, nothing more."

House huffed. „Whatever, I hate that he had you, that he saw you naked, that he was allowed to touch you. I hate that he could make you scream his name and do all these things to you even while you were high. I hate him."

Cameron sighed and cupped his chin, forcing him to look at her when she spoke softly to him: „House, I never loved Chase because it had been always you and he was just an harmless affair without feelings involved. It´s over now and he never had me to begin with because I was always yours and I will always be yours, no matter what happens. You had Stacy and your hookers, I had Chase. You can´t blame me because we didn´t had a relationship back then and we both have an own history and just for you to know: I never ever screamed somebody´s name but I had always you in my mind when I was with him. But I hope I´ll scream your name someday."

House grinned and pulled her into himself, letting her sit with him on his seat. He kissed her with all his passion and his hands started to caress her butt ever so gently, making her moan into his warm mouth.

Then Cameron´s brain started to work again and she pulled his hands away and broke their kiss.

„We have to stop before anybody can came in."

House chuckled. „Or we can shut the door."

She shook her head. „Please House, we need to stop now. Not here and not now. I just can´t. Please understand this."

Cameron looked down and started to toy with the button of his shirt. She was scared and nervous. Did she made him angry now? How would he react?

House studied her face and began stroking her hair, again wondering how soft it was.

„It´s okay. You´re right. That´s a bad idea", he kissed her forehead softly. „You don´t have to worry. I am not angry and I will never be in such situations. If you want me to stop, just say and I´ll do it but I will never force you to do something. That I promise you. We´re okay now?"

Their eyes met again and he saw them looking so much happier than before.

„That´s my girl."

Giving him a last quick kiss, Cameron stood up again and left the office with a „See you later" on her lips, leaving House more content and happy behind than he was before. She was right and he knew it. Chase was history and she was his now. Only this mattered and it was enough for him.

Later the day Cameron and her colleagues grabbed their things and went outside when Chase stopped, his mouth open in surprise. „Cameron, is this a hickey on your neck?" Her face became red with embarrassment. Damn him and now even Foreman came closer and grinned. „That´s definitely a hickey. New boyfriend Cam?"

She gained her control back and snapped at him, making him grin even more. „Damn your own love life and leave mine alone. I have to go now. No time for your stupid games."

Of course both man followed her. Foreman was still wondering who it might be and Chase was looking like a sad dog now. „Got a date?" Foreman almost yelled through the whole parking house, letting Cameron roll her eyes.

She stopped suddenly and watched them both with her hand on her hips. „Okay listen closely now. Yes I have a date and no it´s none of your business although I can understand Foreman´s interest in mine love life since he doesn´t have an own but Chase stop looking annoyed. You knew it was just sex from the beginning so don´t try this puppy eyes on me. It´s not working and never will. If you don´t mind I have to go now and make myself look hot for my best date ever. Good night gentleman." She left with a huge grin on her face and two dumbstruck colleagues behind her.

**Reviews would be lovely :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Lunschen

Title: From Boredom to love

Rating: M for later chapters

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: This is my NaNo-story from this year. So please don´t expect anything great because I was stressed as hell while writing this and I know I can do better but nonetheless I hope that somebody out there is still enjoying it. Still, you´re warned. Sorry for all the mistakes! I try my best but sometimes it´s not good enough.

**Friends and family**

The evening was simple but beautiful. House cooked self made pasta with pesto and fish and it was the best meal Cameron ever ate. She loved spending time with him, it felt so natural. Their conversation was easy and both enjoyed learning new things about the other. She couldn´t get enough of his funny stories about his study time and he loved listening about her childhood memories. All the deep and doubting thoughts were forgotten in these special moments.

After dinner, they moved to the couch to watch a monster trucks DVD that reminded them of their first non date and all the fun they had together. During watching Cameron moved closer to House and soon she was half laying on him, both enjoying their closeness and the warmth of their bodies.

It was House who ended the silence after a long time. „Why did you bought this weird book with the 101 things to do?"

She sighed loud. „Because I felt bored. I am concentrating on my work the whole time and have barely friends left. Many of them left when I married Danny. They thought I went crazy. I lost the last ones when I was working like mad on my career, totally forgotten how to live. Now I feel lonely and I guess I needed distraction and that´s why I got this book."

House nodded softly. He knew better than anyone else how it felt to be lonely. He learned that as a child and would never forget it. But at least he had Wilson.

„I always though you were one of these girls with hundreds of good friends around as good as you look."

Cameron smirked. „Never was, never will. It´s even harder if you look somehow good. The boys just want to find out if you´re as good in bed as you look and the girls are bitchy, even scared about their own boyfriend. Kind of hard to find really good friends then."

The rest of the DVD was spend in silence and when it ended, Cameron turned around and straddled House.

„Guess it´s time to go home now. Thank you so much for this wonderful evening."

House studied her face and was speechless of how beautiful and honest she looked. „Stay" was the only thing he said before his mouth attacked her and started a long and passionate kiss. Soon their hands joined their actions and searched for the skin of each other, caressing and teasing. Their breath became faster and their kiss grew and neither heard the door bell ringing over and over again until it stopped and a key was opening the door, leaving a young and good looking woman inside who was now standing in front of the couple, smiling widely.

„Hellooo Greg, old House!"

Both jumped away from each others, their face showing the shock that was caused by the unexpected visitor.

House regained his senses at first. „Lis? What are you doing here? Couldn´t you called?"

He said while softly pushing a dumbstruck Cameron from his lap who was now trying to make herself presentable again by adjusting her clothes.

She felt awkward when she saw his lover hugging the young woman in front of her and she had no idea what to do or think.

„Wow, at least you know my name and I already called you but I guess you still don´t know how to use your answering machine. That´s pretty sad but you´re an old man and so I forgive you."

Turning to Cameron she spoke again. „Hey, you must be Cameron. I am Melissa House, the cousin of this old man here that was invading your space not long ago."

The young doctor blushed, making Melissa smirk. They shook hands and finally Cameron got her voice back. „It´s nice to meet you but how do you know my name?"

„Well, that´s quite easy. You can´t be Cuddy because you are younger than she is and your clothes have style and class. Then you can´t be Stacy because you don´t look like a heartless bitch to me. That leaves the only other woman in Gregger´s life: Allison Cameron."

Now House felt the time to break the little conversation before Melissa would say something to embarrass him. „Okay ladies, let´s.." but he wasn´t allowed to speak more because Cameron gave him a death glare and she started to talk again.

„What did he told you about me?" House groaned. Here we go and the smirk on his cousin´s face told him that this was not good. Very very bad indeed.

„Oh don´t worry, he said nothing but the truth. He told me that you´re quite younger than himself, you´re beautiful, cute and classy and you must be quite intelligent since you´re allowed to work for him." Cameron smiled brightly.

„Awww, House that´s so cute!"

Said man rolled his eyes. „Yeah, yeah. Don´t freak out or I´ll take everything back. But now back to the point. What are you doing here, Lis?"

„You´re so nice you know that? I just came and you already want to get rid of me? Thank you very much dear cousin! Can we talk about this tomorrow? I am not in the mood now."

Cameron took the clue to say good bye for now. „I´ll better go. I have work to do tomorrow and I don´t want to piss off my boss. It was nice to meet you Melissa."

Melissa nodded. „Same here. I hope we get to know each others better. I bet you´re the only girlfriend from Greg that I can go along with."

Cameron smiled. „Thank you and I really want to know you better but now I really have to go. Good bye!"

House walked her to the door. After one last kiss, he watched Cameron walk to her car and went back into his apartment and to his cousin, wondering if anything has happened to her but he knew better than to rush her and so he waited what the next day would bring.

The next day came soon and started just like every other day sand since they didn´t had a patient anymore, it was quite boring. Only clinic duty called and some magazines and crossword puzzles.

Cameron tried to keep herself busy because boredom was nothing she needed right now. It would only make the time flow by slower but she knew that House was different in these kind of things. He was nowhere to be found and the angry dean of the hospital was a sign that he had clinic duty to do but hide somewhere in the hospital. At lunch time, Cameron got back to the office to get her money when she found somebody sitting at the office table. When she came near, she recognized the person from yesterday, Melissa House.

She entered the office with a smile on her lips.

„Hey, nice to see you again. Are you looking for House?"

Melissa grinned. „You still call him by his last name after what I saw yesterday? Geez, you two are strange and no I wasn´t searching him. He´s too good in hiding and I don´t know the hospital building. I am just bored and so I thought I would come over and see if I can catch one of you for lunch and it seems that I am lucky. Wanna have lunch with me, Allison? May I call you Allison? I am Melissa or Lis or whatever."

Cameron grinned. „Of course you can call me Allison or Al or Ally or whatever. I would love to have lunch with you, come on let´s go."

The two women went to the cafeteria to grab some food and sat down in one of the last rows to have enough silence to talk.

Cameron broke the awkward situation.

„I never knew that House had a cousin. Well, he´s not talking about his family to be honest. You two seem very close."

Melissa´s face became serious and the young doctor regretted to have asked but it didn´t seemed that Lis was angry or something.

„We´re quite close to be honest even though I don´t see him much. Our dad´s are brothers and we both had a hard time growing up with them. They´re both everything but what you think a dad should be. Greg is eleven years older than I am and we weren´t that close at the beginning but one year we were forced to spend the summer together with our families. I was six back then. My dad is a tyrant and cruel, just like House´s. Both marines by the way. One day Greg saw how my dad hit me, I don´t even know why anymore but he stormed into the room and hit my dad, taking me into his arms. He´s like my older brother from this moment on and my dad stopped caring about me and never hit me again, thanks to Greg´s threats. Greg´s dad was a worse problem. He refuses to talk to him for months and simply ignored his son but it was better than his life before and he never really seemed to care about this. Since this day, Greg was always there for me and we spend much time together. I am more than grateful that I have him in my life. I just wish he had somebody like I had, too."

Cameron felt her eyes getting wet. She felt sorry for this beautiful woman that looked even a little bit like House. She had shoulder long brown curly hair and the same eyes just like House.

Seeing Allison´s eyes getting wet, Melissa immediately changed the subject.

„So you and Greg, huh?"

Cameron smiled this smile only people in love smiled and nodded.

„You have to tell me how this happened! The last time I spoke with Greg you were just his employee but what happened? How did you stole his heart?"

„That´s a quite long and strange story. Guess stranger sounds good for us. It begun when..." Cameron couldn´t talk longer since her pager went on. „Damn, it looks like I am needed to help in the ER. I am sorry but the story must wait."

„No problem, do you want to come over tonight? Greg and Jimmy have their poker evening and so we´ve got the whole apartment for us because they are playing at Jimmy´s place."

Cameron nodded. „Sounds awesome! I´ll bring Chinese, okay?"

Melissa grinned. „Sounds great! Can´t wait for the man-free evening to come! See you later!" She waved the doctor goodbye and went away.

Ppppppppppppppppppp

Just as promised, Cameron grabbed some Chinese take outs and went to House´s apartment to spend some time with Melissa. She already liked the young woman and was very excited to have the possibilities to have a new friend again. Oh god, how she missed it.

The evening was awesome. Both woman took their food and sat down on the couch. Lis was listening closely to Allison´s story with the book and the 101 tasks to do before dying.

„Oh my god, you were in prison, that´s so cool!"

Although it wasn´t, they both laughed out loud. „Yeah, so cool especially when your cousin started to piss off the warder! The moment Wilson came in, I was so relieved at the beginning but then I just felt so stupid."

Melissa grinned. „What happened to the threesome?"

„Nothing, me being prude ruined it." Both grinned.

„So you´re both at the beginning of your relationship, right?"

Allison nodded. „Yep, we´ve been together for some days now."

Later on, the two women talked about this and that until they decided to watch a movie together. When House came home, he couldn´t help but smile. His girls were laying on the couch, deep asleep with the TV on.

Melissa stirred when he came in and finally awoke. Wide yawning she bit him a quiet good night and went into his guest room. House sighed. Now only Cameron was left to deal with and she was still deep asleep. He sat down in front of her and began shaking her lightly until she woke up groaning, not knowing where she was until she saw House.

„Sssh, Cam. It´s okay. You fell asleep on my couch. Come on, you can sleep in my bed if you want to. I´ll give you one of my t-shirts."

Her voice was still filled with sleep. „Will you join me in your bedroom?"

„If you want me to."

Cameron nodded and followed House into the bedroom where she changed in one of his long t-shirts and lay down again, cuddled into the covers. When House came out of the bathroom, he smiled. A sleeping Cameron was the cutest pictures he ever saw and so he stayed there, watching her sleep before he took one last vicodin, laid down his cane beside his bed, got under the covers and shut off the lights. As soon as he was in the bed beside her, her so called radar started to work and she came near him in her sleep, laying her head on his chest and one leg wrapping around his body. He took her into his arms and caressed her hair. He could get used to this, was the last thought before he drifted to the best sleep he ever had.

The next morning Cameron was awoken by the sun that came through the window. She blinked sleepily and looked around. When she realized that she had no idea where she was, she sat down on the bed. She found herself in a subtle bedroom – dark wood combined with white bed linen. She almost shrieked when two arms grabbed her and pulled her down on the bed and in a warm embrace. Relief washed over her when she realized that these arms holding her close to a warm body belonged to House and soon her memory was back again.

Yawning she snuggled against him but then her eyes found the clock, she tried to sat up again but the grumpy voice of her boss stopped her.

„What the hell are you doing? Stop moving and stay here with me. Your warm body feels great on my leg. So get some sleep."

„But House, we need to go to work. It´s almost eight!"

„I am not working on a Saturday and since you´re working for me, you´re not working on Saturdays either. Now shut up and sleep."

Finally she sighed and leaned into his warm body again to soon fall asleep again. Two hours later, both were awake again but this time it was Melissa who was pounding on the bedroom door and soon her voice filled the whole room:

„Get out of the bed, you lazies! I made breakfast! If you don´t came out, I am coming inside in three, two and one!" The door was open now and a bright grinning woman stood in front of the bed, making House groan and Cameron hid her face into his warm chest.

„What the hell are you doing here and why can´t you just shut up? It´s Saturday for heaven´s sake and some people are working through the whole week."

Lis grinned. „Yeah, some people actually work instead of hiding into coma man rooms. Come out guys, I´ve got pancakes, eggs and bacon and bagels." With this she turned around and left the room to start the coffee maker.

„Did she just said pancakes?" House asked.

Cameron smiled against his skin. „Yep."

„Then what are we doing here? Get out woman, pancakes are waiting!"

Ten minutes later the kitchen table was filled with food, coffee and three people who were chatting and joking around, having a great breakfast. When they finished, Melissa looked between the two other and started to speak out what was on her mind.

„Greg, Ally told me that you both had this little project you´ve been working on. You know this book with the 101 things to do and that´s why I wanted to ask, if I could join you with this one. It sounds like fun."

Cameron smiled and looked at House. He shrugged his shoulders. „Do as you want. I don´t care but somehow we had quite a break with the tasks."

His cousin smirked and replied: „You both were kind of busy. No wonder you missed some of the tasks. When do we start again?"

„How about now?", replied House but Cameron shook her head. „I can´t stay for longer. Thank you for letting me sleep here and for this wonderful breakfast but I really have to go to my apartment. I have laundry left and an empty fridge but how about in the evening?"

Melissa grinned. „No problem. Can´t wait to see you then!"

Allison grinned back, took her things and gave House a good bye kiss when she felt his hot breath near her ear: „Take an overnight bag with you." She smiled, nodded and went out.

House was left alone with his cousin now. He eyed her suspiciously. „Okay Lissy, talk. Why are you here? You´re never visiting without a reason. Speak woman."

Suddenly her face darkened and she looked serious. She knew she had to tell him sooner or later and maybe this was the moment to get it out.

She took a deep breath before she began. „Look Greg, my parents are celebrating their 50 th wedding anniversary and everybody will be there. The invitations will be send out next week. You know that I have to go but I don´t think I can do this alone. I hate this whole family and I haven´t seen them in a very long time but I was stupid enough to promise them to fulfill this wish."

House closed his eyes in annoyance when he heard about their family. Although he knew the answer, he took one of his pain killers and eyed her. „And this has to do something with me because?"

„Because I am begging you to come with me", she replied, making House groan even more.

„You know I hate this whole „we´re playing family" –shit. Just stay away, so will I and we´re both happy."

„But Greg, I promised my mom to come and she´s already sick. I don´t want to make it even worse but I can´t go there alone. I need you there. You´re the only one I feel safe with and I´ll freak out without you. I am begging you to come with me. Begging, Greg. Take Ally with you. I bet your mom will love her but please don´t leave me alone with this."

House watched her closely and almost shivered when he saw the fear inside her eyes. He hated to see her like that, white face and wet eyes. He knew she couldn´t go through this on her own and so he replied, anything but happy:

„Okay, I´ll come with you but don´t get too sappy about it. I am not asking Cam to go with me because I don´t want her getting involved in this shit we both call family."

Lis hugged him close. „Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea what that means to me."

„What did I told you about getting sappy? When will this party of horror take part?"

„In about one month I think. So I guess, we still have enough time left and what will you do until then?"

The young woman looked uncomfortable. „To be honest, I wanted to ask you if I could stay here for a while. I don´t really have a plan but I have nowhere to go and all. I have money and I´ll help with paying and everything. I missed you and I am tired of spending my whole time alone but I can understand if you want to spend some time alone with Ally. So if you want me to leave, just say so and I´ll move into a hotel."

He shook his head, not being able to throw her out ever. „You can stay here for as long as you want. I don´t need my guest room and I bet Cam won´t mind either."

Melissa was smiling broadly now. This was gonna be so much fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Lunschen

Title: From Boredom to love

Rating: M for smut

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Merry Christmas!

**10. Come with me**

Later that evening Cameron came back again and held an overnight bag in her hands. When House opened the door to kiss her deeply, the little cat got between them and meowed to get their attention. She got away from him and kneeled on the floor to get Bonnie.

„Hello, little cutie, missed me much?", she said, caressing it lovingly while sitting down on the couch near Melissa. The young woman held already the book in her hands, reading and grinning.

„You did all these things?", she asked.

Cameron replied: „God no, we just getting started. We´re at the eleventh task now."

„So you are already done with the threesome thing?", her smirk was huge now.

House chose the moment to walk in now. „Nope, we didn´t. Cameron decided to play the spoil sport here."

Said person just rolled her eyes. „Whatever."

Melissa continued reading the book. „Well, it is quite interesting but I am not sure whether it´s possible to do every task on the list from the first to the last one. Many things sound pretty good but I am not sure about it anymore. Do you really have to go through all of this?"

Cameron and House stayed silent for a while until Cameron started to speak again.

„When I bought the book, I needed ideas to make my life more interesting but honestly, I got more than I dreamed of. My goal in life is not to fulfill every task there but to be content and happy no matter how. What about you?", she asked while looking at House.

„Kind of the same thing here. All I want is some fun whether with or without the book and like the title says, we´ve got enough time until we die. How about a break tonight and let´s get wasted somewhere?"

Melissa grinned. „So how do we get fun today? Any ideas people?" She closed the book and watched the two impatiently. The night was still young after all.

While they discussed which bar to visit, the phone rang and although House was not in the mood to get it, it just wouldn´t stop and seeing the annoyed faces of the two woman and the awoken cat, he grabbed his cane and limped to get it."

„House... Hello aunt Marge... Yes I am fine, you?... Next week? Sounds great... Not sure about this but we´ll see.. Okay, you too. Good night."

Cameron watched Melissa the whole time since House was at the telephone and was worried how pale the other woman got when she heard the words. Her hands were shaking slightly and her eyes darkened. Something was wrong that was sure but she had no idea what until House came back and starred at her annoyed.

„This family celebrating crap is next month, huh? I guess you meant next week. Thanks for letting me suffer, too."

Lis sighed. „I told you, I am not sure when this crap takes place but Greg you promised! You know our family. I can´t go through this on my own. What else did my mom said?"

„The usual bla bla: when, where, why and don´t forget your non-existing girlfriend."

Melissa groaned. „But you won´t change your mind, will you?"

„I already promised you to go and I will. Enough?"

„Thank you. Sorry guys but I am not in the mood to go out now. I am tired and will head to bed if you don´t mind. Good night!"

Without waiting for an answer, she went straight to her room and shut the door behind her, leaving House and Cameron alone.

Cameron looked quite surprised. „She looks so scared. What´s wrong with her family or better said your family?"

House wasn´t ready for this, not ready at all. It was too much and too fast. He knew Cameron long enough but his family was nothing he wanted to tell her about. Since he didn´t knew better, he snapped at her although he knew it wasn´t her fault but he still couldn´t help himself.

„Nothing, absolutely nothing is wrong. Everything´s fine, thanks for asking. You look tired, too. Go to bed Cam and worry about other things but leave this alone now."

He sat down at his piano bench, his back to Cameron because he just wouldn´t see the hurt on her face and he bet it was there. After a short pause, he heard the bedroom door opening and then closing again. He was alone now and hoped he didn´t ruined everything now. Standing up, he took the whiskey bottle and poured himself a drink. What a mess.

Laying in bed, Cameron tried to fall asleep but it was a hard task tonight. Before she got in bed, she truly thought about leaving home but then she reminded herself that she was not the woman to walk away when things get complicated and so she left him alone for the moment and she hoped he knew where to find her if he was ready to talk. She promised herself to fight for their relationship and she would keep this promise. Sighing loudly, she closed her eyes, hoping sleep would came soon.

When she opened her eyes again, the clock told her that it was already 3 a.m. and still no House beside her. She sighed loud and let her head fall on the pillow again to try to sleep when she heard soft piano music from the living room. She got up and as quietly as she could, she opened the door and saw House playing the piano, completely lost in his music. An half full glass of scotch was on the instrument. She couldn´t help but stay there in her bigshirt and just starred at him, listening to the beautiful music he made. She was deep in thoughts and didn´t even heard that he stopped playing and was now watching her. When their eyes finally met, she almost let out a soft cry of surprise.

With still shaking legs, she moved to stand in front of him and immediately he leaned forward and buried his face in her tummy, sighing softly and murmuring „I am sorry:"

Cameron´s right hand caressed his back in comfort while her left went through his hair. They stayed like this for what felt like a lifetime until she felt his arms around her waist, pulling her forwards and soon she was sitting in his lap. He claimed her lips and soon their kiss grow more and more passionately. When she felt his arms wandering under her shirt, caressing her thighs she moaned into his mouth, enjoying the feeling of his warm fingertips on the soft skin. Soon she felt him wandering higher and higher. First he caressed her tummy and when he came to the underside of her breast, her whole body was shivering.

House smirked against her lips and finally broke the kiss. „Let´s move this into the bedroom." She climbed from his lap and fallowed him, closing the door behind her. When she watched him taking of his shirt, realization hit her – this was really happening. This would be their first night. This was it and suddenly she felt like starting to panic. What if she wasn´t good enough? Hell, she had only three lovers before and she bet he had so much more, She could be never better than a professional. She felt so stupid and unsure and her mind told her to run but she loved him and deep inside she wanted him from the first day they met. She was aroused and she bet he would be the best she ever had but the fear just wouldn´t go away that easily.

Meanwhile House was leaning against the wall and watched Cameron closely. He could saw the wheels in her head spinning like mad and the fear in her eyes was obvious.

His voice was soft because he was afraid of startling her. „Cameron... Allison, come on the bed and lay down with me. We don´t have to do anything if you don´t want to."

When she heard him saying her first name, she looked up and realized he was talking to her. Coming nearer to the bed, she took his outstretched hand and did as he said. After she lay down, he towered over her, claiming her mouth again, pushing his tongue inside to give her the hottest kiss she ever got. She sighed in ecstasy and then his lips left hers and he began to caress her neck, kissing, licking and softly biting the soft skin there until she arched her back in ecstasy, making him grin. Ever so slowly he began removing her shirt and when she realized what he did, the nervousness came back but nonetheless she let him end what he started. Cameron felt shy when she realized that she was almost naked in front of him but when his soft voice whispered into her ear, her body unclenched and she started to relax.

„Tell me to stop and I´ll do it immediately but now lay down and enjoy the ride. You have no idea how long I´ve waited for this to happen."

After he said that, he sat down on his knees and took two pills. Then his eyes wandered over the beautiful almost naked woman in front of him. He couldn´t believe how gorgeous she was. Her skin was almost white and perfect – no scar or something and she seemed so unreal when the moon shone on her. Her breast were small but firm. Although he made stupid comments about Cuddy´s, he never understood man who needed huge breasts to get aroused. Her breasts were perfect and he couldn´t stop himself, he had to touch them, feel them. His hand took one of her breast and started to caress it softly. He could watch her nipple become harder and harder each second. He loved how they fit into his hand, it was almost as if they were made just for him. Soon his hands found her other breast and they began his demonstration again.

At the beginning, Cameron felt so unsure of herself. She always thought House would be a man who loved big breasts and this was something she couldn´t give him. When he let his eyes wander around her body, she couldn´t take this intensive look on his face anymore and had to close her eyes but when she felt his hand on her breasts, desire hit her again and she was amazed of how talented hands he had. She always knew he would be good but never knew that he would be that good. A loud moan escaped her throat when she felt his mouth sucking now while his hand played with the other breast.

House loved sucking at her oversensitive nipples. They were stone hard by now and soon he learned how she liked it. He never thought that she was a girl who loved soft biting more than feather soft licking. Every time he tried to be as soft as possible, he could feel her body demonstrate and her chest hoisting towards him. He grinned proudly of how aroused she already was and couldn´t help but thinking how much fun it would be later on.

Cameron gripped his hair, trying to held him close while her other hand made a fist holding the bed sheets in order to calm down. She tried to sat up and take care of House, when his hand pushed her back again and he whispered: „Not today, this is about you, you know? And I want to play with you on my own. Lay back and let me take care. Close your eyes, Al and just feel."

When she did so, she felt his tongue leaving her breasts and heading down her body, licking her navel and making her giggle. He loved this noise so much since hearing her giggling and laughing was not something one could hear too often. While his tongue continued, his fingertips were wandering toward the seam of the panties and Cameron shrieked when she felt them, caressing her through the fabric of the black, satin panties.

House growled against her stomach. He loved how soaked her panties already were and all he wanted in the first moment was to throw them away and fucking her hard but he had to be patient and teasing her was fun, too.

Soon it was too much for him and he needed more. Seeing her more and more aroused, her moans becoming louder and her body arching while she throw her head from one side to the other, made him painful hard. His fingers left her core and stripped her panties down completely with one fast movement. She was so deep in her arousal that she didn´t felt it until she felt two of his fingertips dipping inside. She was almost dripping and so it was no problem for him, to fill his two fingers completely in her oh so tight tunnel.

From the blush on her face, he knew that she was already very close and when he started to move his fingers slowly and carefully, she arched her back and mumbled „House, oh god House" over and over again. She was almost there but then he stopped and she opened her eyes to yell in frustration but no sound came out when she saw his serious face.

„It´s Greg from now on. One more House in bed and I won´t let you cum, understood? Good girl, now let´s try this again."

His fingers started to move and soon her moans filled the dark room again but now she was moaning his fist name over and over again and got a nice rewards for it. His fingers started to move faster, hitting every sensible spot inside her and he felt her walls became even tighter and he knew she was already there but now he didn´t stopped but took his thumb to caress her clit. That was her undoing. Cameron came harder than ever before. Her moaning turned into little screams of pleasure and her body was twisting. House had to hold her upper body down to continue until he felt her coming down slowly.

Seeing her on his bed, breathing hard, cheeks flushed deeply in afterglow, he had to smile proudly. He loved how turned on she could get but he hoped she would come down soon because he didn´t felt like waiting any longer. Giving her some time to recover, he started to take off his socks and trousers. He stopped unsure when the boxers came next but then he felt Cameron´s hands on them, smiling softly at him and he knew immediately that he could trust her. With one move, his boxers were gone and he knelled in front of her again. When she saw his erect member, she had to swallow nervously again. She knew that he would be huge but never thought that he would be that huge. Slowly she reached to touch him and soon she was pumping him slowly. Her eyes went to his face now. He looked so beautiful and it seemed that all pain was gone. His eyes were closed and out of his mouth came the most erotic noises. When he opened his eyes and looked straight into hers, she blushed deeply, making him grin.

Softly he pushed her on the mattress again and took a condom from the nightstand. Cameron watched his every move and licked her lips in anticipation. She rested her weight on her elbows and watched the head of his member slowly invading her. The feeling was amazing but she knew that it would be too much soon and so she lay down, enjoying how he went deeper and deeper inside her.

House took his time to enjoy every moment and watched her face closely. He didn´t want to hurt her and so he gave her enough time to get used to him although it wasn´t really difficult since she was still very wet from the last orgasm.

He started a slow rhythm and his lips found her breasts again, making her moan louder. Soon her body met his every thrust, her arms on his back and her mouth slightly open. „Please Greg... faster... can´t wait... oh God, so close... please..." That was the encourage he needed. Their thrust became faster and when her hand came to the place where they were joined, caressing them both, it was their both undoing and they came hard together.

It took them quite some time to regain their senses again and Cameron was almost asleep when House came back from disposing the condom but as soon as he lay down, her body reacted and covered his. Smiling he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close until sleep overtook him as well.

When Cameron woke up the next morning, memories of her and House or better said Greg filled her mind immediately and she grinned. She never felt more content and satisfied than now. Rolling over to meet him, all she found on the pillow was Bonnie who was curled into a tiny ball, sleeping deeply. The young woman looked around and searched for clothes since she wasn´t ready to run around naked at his apartment. When she saw Greg´s shirt, she stood up to get it when a sharp pain in her abandon stopped her, forcing her to sit down again. Groaning loud, she realized how sore their love making made her although it felt somehow good because he did it to her and it was a reminder of their night. The next time, she stood up, she did it very slowly to not overdo herself and making the pain worse. She gripped his shirt and her panties and made a short visit to the bathroom. Afterwards she went to the kitchen only to find House already there, eating breakfast and wearing nothing but pajama pants. Damn, he looked sexy as hell and if she didn´t was that sore, she would have jumped him here and now.

„Good morning", she greeted him with a smile, making him look up and nodding. He took in her appearance and realized that she never looked better than in the morning, freshly out of bed. Her long, brown hair was tousled and her lips were dark red and swollen slightly from their kissing session the night before. When his eyes looked down, he grimaced as he saw how many marks he had left last night. Her neck was full with light red hickeys and bite marks but she was damn hot with his t-shirt on. When she finally moved to sit in front of him, he groaned loud, making her look up surprised.

„Something wrong?"

„I am sorry", he replied, leaving Cameron look skeptically.

„For what?"

He rolled his eyes. „For making you walk like a penguin and not to mentioned the marks I left all over you."

Cameron grinned. „Well, I am not sorry. It´s more than worth the pain."

House grinned back. „Still it would be better if you take a hot bath after breakfast, so I can send you to the clinic tomorrow to make my clinic duty."

„I´ll take a bath afterwards. Did you made breakfast?"

„Nope, that was Lis again."

„And where is she now?"

House shrugged his shoulders. „No idea."

Cameron frowned. „Aren´t you worried?"

„Nope, let´s say it like this: It´s not the first time but she´ll always came back. It´s a bad habit of her: Going away when things go wrong but most of the time, she´s back hours later. Sometimes she´s away for one night or two but never longer. How about I´ll call her while you take your bath?"

He could see the relief in her eyes. When did he become that sappy when it came to her?

Cameron couldn´t help but wonder what this all was about but she learned yesterday that asking would probably be a very bad idea and so she remained silent until he would try to find the mood to talk to her about it. She didn´t had to wait long though.

„Look Al, don´t worry because this has nothing to do with you and nothing is gonna happen beside a family celebration. Liz parent´s are celebrating their anniversary this weekend and we both are not in the mood to go since we never got along with our family but Lis promised her mom to come and I promised Lis to go with her. A lose-lose situation if you ask me."

The discussion ended here and both remained silent the whole breakfast long, deep in thoughts. When Cameron went to take her hot bath, she couldn´t help but wonder if House was asking her to come with him but she ignored the thought immediately because she was sure he would never do this and especially not after such a short time together. Nonetheless it made her feel sad but her mood lightened up when she heard the door bell rang and soon Melissa´s voice filled the living room.

The day went by uneventful but the stressed and worried atmosphere just wouldn´t leave the three people. Cameron left early this evening, telling them that she had to prepare herself for the next day. To be honest, she wanted to leave the two alone. Maybe they could talk about all this.

...

The next day came to soon for everybody. The events of the weekend left them all emotionally exhausted. House was in a bad mood when he entered the office far too late to find his slaves waiting for him with nothing to do. Sensing his mood, they stayed calm, leaving him alone with his coffee and his thoughts.

House was wondering what the hell was wrong with this morning when realization hit him: Cameron. Since she left him the evening before, he felt bad and although he was shocked to realize it, he had to admit that he missed her. It was strange to wake up in the morning without her in his arms. He loved the feeling of her skin against his and the sound of her voice. Man, when did he became that sappy?

Deciding that sitting around annoyed wasn´t really helping, he got up and went to annoy Wilson. Annoying somebody else was so much more fun.

House felt already better after lunch with Wilson but the conversation they had later on, made him nervous.

Wilson was observing his friend and grinned.

„What? Did you found a nurse to cheat on your wife again or why are you looking like an idiot?"

„You´ve changed. Something´s wrong: You´re not snapping at me, you´re quite silent and far too thoughtful. What is it House?"

House shook his head but avoided eye contact with Wilson.

„You would be the worst diagnostician ever. I am too tired for snapping because the two hookers last night left me sore if you know what I mean. I don´t know why I should bother to talk to you since you´re a complete idiot and just for you to know: I am always thoughtful – I am thinking about which hooker at which night, where to steal food, how to hide from Cuddy and how to get away from you before you ask the next stupid question."

Wilson´s grin became even wider. „You´re avoiding me and you can´t even look into my my friend have something huge on your mind."

„And you my friend have a bad and stupid fantasy!"

Wilson huffed. „Yeah right. Are you high? I mean higher than most of the time or did you win a million or is it a woman?"

House tried to look nonchalant but when his best friend mentioned „woman", he couldn´t stop his eye from switching and of course the other man noticed it immediately.

He jumped in his seat and smiled traumatically. „Ha, I knew it, you´re in love and you look like you´re really deep fallen. So tell me, who is she? Cuddy or is Stacey back again? The nurse from the ER or wait... is it Cameron? That wouldn´t be new, you know since you two are dancing around each others for far too long. I mean.."

But he didn´t got further because House stood and went away, grumping under his nose and leaving a smiling Wilson behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Author: Lunschen

Title: From Boredom to love

Rating: M for smut

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: From this chapter on, the stress of RL overtook me and the story became something I never expected it to be. I had other plans but somehow I got this here. Guess that´s part of Nano and it´s okay for me. It´s not my best story but I never thought I would write so many words in one month, therefore I leave this story as it is. Maybe it´s a mess but it´s my mess and I can´t stop feeling a little bit proud afterwards.

**11. One in a million**

When House came back in the evening, he already found Allison and Melissa in his living room, sitting in front of the TV and chatting like only girls could. Both smiled when they saw him entering but only got a short nod as an answer. When he went to the kitchen, Cameron followed him and wrapped his arms around him from behind. She was nervous of what to come now since she came here uninvited and was already worried that he got enough of her or maybe she did something wrong without recognizing it? When Melissa invited her for the evening, she said yes without even much thinking but now she wasn´t sure if this was really a good idea.

When he turned around and hugged her, hiding his face in her soft, brown hair, she smiled in relief and hold him close to her.

„You´re not angry that I got here although you didn´t invited me?", she asked, her voice full with unsureness.

House sighed into her hair. „Of course I am not. I enjoy having you here. I am just having a bad day and this whole thing with Lis is driving me crazy."

Cameron heard Melissa calling her from the living room.

„I am coming Lis!"

With a last small smile, she turned to leave when she felt Greg´s hand holding her wrist.

„Stay tonight."

She kissed him sweetly on his lips. „I promise."

When Allison left the bathroom that night and lay down with Greg, he hold her body close to his but stayed silent.

Both were far away with their thoughts and Cameron caressed absently his stomach. After minutes of silence, she couldn´t take it anymore and asked:

„Do you want to talk about what is bothering you?"

He kissed the top of her head and sighed. „What is there to talk about? I promised to go with Melissa and make my life a living hell for the whole weekend because it means I have to see my father and all his stupid family members again."

She listened without saying a word at the beginning but her head was spinning. What the hell happened in their family that it bothers them both so much but she knew better than to ask questions. He would talk if he wanted to and she would wait that long but nonetheless she offered her help.

„I wouldn´t mind going with the two of you if you want me to. It´s up to you."

„I´ll think about it.", he replied and remained silent for the rest of the night. His mind was spinning when he thought about her offer. He would love having her there but they haven´t been together for long and he didn´t want to bother her with his crap. She was already far too caring and worried when it comes to others. Then again, his mom would love her but should he really got her involved?

Soon he felt Cameron´s breath getting steady and her body became limp. Listening to her sleeping sounds, he fell asleep, too still without knowing what to do.

The next days kept them all busy because of a new patient and so the two lovers barely spend time together. Sometimes they found some minutes for a stolen kiss or a romantic hug but that was it. They worked day and night until they finally did it: Their latest patient was cured on Thursday. The atmosphere was lighter now although the whole team was drained from the last days. Especially Cameron looked bad. Her eyes had dark rings and her skin almost white from the lack of sleep. She was emotionally and physically tired and all she wished for was going home, into her bed and sleep forever. Though she wouldn´t mind being in House´s arms while doing so.

The whole team was already packed and ready to go when the voice of their boss stopped them.

„Where do you think are you going? Sit and wait until I am back."

The whole team sighed but stayed nonetheless. They knew that protesting wouldn´t help and so they decided to stay especially when they saw the strict look on his face that could scare even dead people.

Ten minutes later, House came back with Cuddy by his side. The dean of medicine smiled at the team and was shocked of how tired they all looked. House really told the truth this time. They all needed a little break.

Smiling she stood in front of them and began to speak:

„Since it´s already quite late, I´ll make this short. After hearing how much you all worked the last weeks, I decided to give you tomorrow and next week free. I know that you all can´t remember when your last vacation was and you´ll need all the strength you´ve got to deal with such a boss. Go and enjoy your free time. I hope I´ll see you all relaxed soon. I don´t need burned out doctors here. Enjoy your week off."

Before they gained their senses to thank her, she was already gone, leaving them all speechless but happy behind.

Chase was the first to speak and send a learing look to Cameron. „So Allison, how about a little trip with me to where ever you wanna go? This would be a great opportunity to get closer again, don´t you think? Of course I am paying."

Seeing that House was ready to explode, she chose to speak before he could yell.

„You mean your daddy is paying, right? Sorry Chase but I doubt we´ll ever make a private trip together. Have a nice time and find yourself a girlfriend so you will leave me alone."

Foreman smirked, not caring about the death glare Chase was sending him. They were ready to leave when House stopped them again.

„Cameron, into my office now."

Looking back she could still see and feel the fire that Chase has caused. She shrugged her shoulders when saying goodbye to her colleagues and entered the dark office, shutting the door behind her.

The moment the door closed, she felt herself pinned against the door, trapped by House who was immediately claiming her lips into a passionate kiss that he had to held back for so long. She smiled against his lips and pulled him towards her to feel him even better.

Soon his hands found their way under her pullover, making her shriek in surprise.

„House, we can´t. Anybody could came in."

His hands left her skin and just as she thought this was it, his mouth covered hers again while his hands took the keys from his pocket and blindly locked the door behind her. Good thing the curtains were already closed.

Now that they were safe, he pulled her towards him and slowly they walked in front of his table. With a swift movement of his arms, he had her sitting on it. Now there was no going back. Allison´s pullover was the first thing to be thrown on the floor and soon many others clothes followed until both were wearing nothing but their underwear.

House broke their kiss and observed Cameron closely. She looked heavenly with her tousled hair and her half open swollen lips. Her eyes were a darker green then before and the lust he saw there was almost his undoing. Slowly to enjoy every second, he opened her bra and let the material fly on the floor to the other clothes. He caressed her breasts gently, making her nipples hard and then he sucked gently at the sensitive skin. Allison tried everything to stay calm but it got harder every second. Her body was arching with desire and she couldn´t wait to feel him inside her again but she had to wait.

He pushed her upper body on the table until she was laying flat on her back, closing her eyes in anticipation. She felt his hands caressing every bit of naked skin and she felt like in heaven. He had such gently and talented fingers and she had to use all her willpower to not come right on the spot.

Feeling her soft skin and seeing the effects he had on her body made House even harder and he knew he wouldn´t be able to last much longer. Softly lifting her butt, he removed their last clothes: Her panties and his boxers. He wanted to taste her really bad but this was not the right place or time. So he grabbed a condom that was in his trousers, put it on and stood between her legs, spreading them as wide as possible.

Allison felt herself blush more and more. Laying that naked and exposed in front of Greg on his desk felt so carnal and good. Although she felt a little bit shy, she loved the feeling and when she felt him entering her ever so slowly, all shyness was replaced but pure lust.

His thrust were slow but deep in the beginning and the rhythm was perfect for both of them. His hands left her legs and House grabbed her breasts, making her moan even more. Soon the moans that filled the office became louder and he knew that he had to end this soon if they didn´t wanted to be heard outside. His thrust became faster and even deeper than before, making her arched on the cold table but it wasn´t enough. She needed more and so she pulled her legs to her chest, giving him even better and deeper access. House took his whole willpower to not come at the spot when he saw her like this. Her eyes were closed and the way her body started to switch told him that she was very close and so was he.

He leaned forward and claimed her lips again, swallowing her moans while his hand reached between their bodies and started to caress her clit. After one single touch, she felt the first shockwave going through her body and she was grateful that she was able to scream. The waves got higher and higher and soon her whole body clenched, holding House even tighter around inside her and took him with her into a mind blowing orgasm.

When the afterglow fated away, both started to get dressed again and finally Cameron was about to leave for the third time that evening but after she unlocked the door, she turned around for the last time, waiting for him to say anything. The silence was defeating and so she decided to go. Smiling and whispering a soft „good night", she was about to open the door and leave when his voice stopped her, making her turn around a very last time.

„Allison? Does you offer still stands? You know the one with the family celebration?"

She nodded, too nervous to speak.

„Great, I´ll pick you up at 10 a.m. Wear something sexy for the party so I can make every man of this wannabe family jealous. Good night."

Cameron grinned. „That I can do. Good night."

After packing her things, Allison was laying in bed, too nervous to sleep when she thought about meeting his family but then she calmed down and fell asleep finally, knowing that nothing could happen to her with him on her side.

Meanwhile House was anything but calm. Tossing around in his bed, he gave up eventually and went to the only person he know could help him: Wilson.

It was already after midnight when he rang his door bell like mad – not that he cared wakening up everybody. After ten minutes of never ending ringing at his door, Wilson gave up and went to open it, not really surprised to find House there.

„Geez, you look like shit in the morning. No surprise that wifey is making a vacation without you right now." He said, going straight to the kitchen and coming back with a beer in his hand.

Wilson sighed. „Do you know what time it is House? Some people have to work in the morning, you know."

House smirked. „Although you´ll never believe it but I am old enough to read the clock. It´s almost one in the morning and I am not one of these losers who have to work. Ha, life is great don´t you think?"

His best friend just shook his head and decided to ignore the comment. „What do you want House?"

„Visiting my ever bestest friend in the world."

„You mean your only friend in the world but seriously, what do you want?"

House sighed. „You were right."

„About what?"

„There is a woman in my life and tomorrow or better said today, I am taking her to this fucking family celebration. I just hope we´ll both survive it."

Wilson was grinning like mad. „I knew it, I just knew it. It´s Cameron right? Don´t deny it House because I saw the look on your face when I mentioned here. Oh my, you´re so deep in this."

House grimaced. „Thank you Jimmy for being such a great friend. Here I am, begging for advice because I don´t know if we two can make it and you just act like the biggest grinning idiot! Thank you very much!"

„You and begging? Do you even know how to do this? But now to your problem. Do you really think Cameron would leave you because of your family? How long do you know her? For years my friend and no matter what shit you´ve been through she was always by your side, never leaving you. No matter how harsh you were to her or no matter what others said, she is the only person besides your mom that loves you the way you are. Did she ever tried to change you? Did she ever disappointed you or cheated somehow on you? Trust me, she´s one in a million and you should be jumping around in joy for having her by your side. Stop thinking that much and just enjoy your time together. You have to start trusting again. I am going to bed now. Close the door behind you. Good night House and good luck with Cameron."

House was left alone with his beer on the couch and thought hard about everything Wilson has said. He was right with everything. Cameron was the only person that had never left him or betrayed him or tried to change him. With a good feeling, he closed the door behind him and left Wilson´s apartment to drive back home. This time sleep came soon and stayed the whole nigh**t.**


	12. Chapter 12

Author: Lunschen

Title: From Boredom to love

Rating: M for smut

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Let the mess begin ^^ Hope it´s not too messy...

**12. Stuck**

The next morning, House packed his car and went to get Cameron. He was already too late but he didn´t cared. Spending one hour more at home, meant spending one hour less with his family. Slowly, to pass even more time, he drove his old car to Cameron and when he got out to ring, she was already standing in front of him, glowing with excitement and giving him a welcome kiss that made House already feel better. It was really a good idea to take her with him.

Looking around, she paused and asked.

„Where is Melissa?"

„Lucky girl got the last place in the plane. We´ll meet her tonight if everything goes as it should."

Cameron nodded. „Okay and we´re traveling by car then, right?"

He smirked. „Clever girl. Did packing your luggage in my car got it away or my car keys?"

She rolled her eyes. „Ha ha! We could get to the airport with a car, too."

„Not possible since I´ve told you some seconds ago that Lis got the last flight. We´ll drive with this wonderful old car and it will take us about six or seven hours. That´s everything for or do you have another question? If you decide to shut up, our trip can start now if you don´t mind."

Smiling softly at him, Cameron followed House into the car. Their trip had officially started.

Driving with House was very entertaining although he was the only one who was allowed to change the radio station. House teached her the very important things of pop music and tried to convince her that pop music was not cool, Britney was a whore and all these stupid casting shows were nothing but fails of the new century. If she wanted to belong to the cool gang, she would need to know everything about Mick Jagger, his wives, children, music and every affair he got.

Cameron couldn´t do anything but enjoy the time alone with House in his car. Although she knew that he hated to go to his family, he was still in a good mood and sometimes she even saw a hint of a smile on his face. She loved this new side of him.

Hours later, Cameron fell asleep. The soft music and the calm atmosphere have dulled her into a light slumber but when she heard the navigation telling them to turn for the fifth time, she got worried and opened her eyes to get even more and more worried.

„Oh my god House! Where are we?"

„Am I only Greg in bed when you´re about to scream?"

„Cut the crap, we´ve got lost!"

She looked around. Instead of being on the fast road, they were driving a mountain road with nothing else than a forest and pure nature around them. If it was for another reason, Cameron would find it really beautiful but not now.

„A real rock star never gets lost," he told her, trying to lighten up the situation for both of them but when he saw her worried expression, he knew it wasn´t really successful.

„Calm down Ally, we´ll find out of here. Me being a man..." but he couldn´t go on further because her scream filled the small car.

„House! Look forward! OH MY GOD!"

But it was too late. The car was already off the road and landed with a loud „BANG" in the middle of the big and wet meadow, far away from the road but pretty close to the forest now.

Sitting with her still closed eyes, Cameron groaned loud. "You´re okay?"

"Yeah and you?"

"Same here. So tell me Greg, what the hell are we supposed to do now? Why couldn't you just drive like the navigation told you? It could have been so easy."

House sighed. He knew she was right and was ready for her upcoming rant, an experience from all his former girlfriends and so he was even more surprised when he felt her head on his shoulder and speaking calmly instead of yelling at him.

"Forget it, it´s too late now. Let´s do the best out of this. Do you think we can move the car somehow?"

They tried to move the car for almost one hour when both finally gave up and went back inside, searching for a shelter against the cold of the night. Knowing that they couldn´t make it out of here without help, House took his cell phone and wrote a quick SMS, telling Lis that they would be there one day later than expected. Then he silently thanked Wilson for paying his auto club membership and called them to help him towing his car out of this wet mess it was stuck in. From the whole yelling and cursing, Cameron already knew that they weren´t happy enough this night to get out of there.

"We´re stuck for tonight, right?"

House nodded and felt pretty bad. They had to stay here the whole night because of him. Although it was still summer, the nights could get pretty cold in the mountains. Not to mention what could have happened if he wouldn´t have got the car under control. He didn´t even want to think that she might have been dead because of him. He shivered when he felt Allison´s hand touching his arm softly.

"Greg, it´s okay. I took plenty of food and water for us. Nothing happened and nothing bad will happen. Stop worrying. We´ll be okay."

He looked into her eyes and was shocked when he saw nothing else than understatement and love.

Smiling back at her, he nodded. Gaining his senses again, he started to plan their stay.

"Okay, you take the food and the water and place it on the front seats and I am searching for the blanket in the trunk. We´ll meet at the back seats."

Taking everything they needed for their night inside the car, both went to sit on the back seats and House started to adjust the front seats until they were tilting forward. Then he moved the whole seats as far behind as possible so that there wasn´t much free space left between the front and back seats. But first they took the front seats as a table and began eating the sandwiches Cameron prepared for them before their trip. Although the whole situation was cross and pretty uncomfortable, they still had a good time, sitting close to each other and enjoying their little meal. Outside the sky turned more and more black and the situation got even scarier when a thick fog made it impossible for both of them to see anything that happened outside. Not even cars were driving now and the only unnerving sound came from the forest and didn´t really helped Cameron to unclench.

House couldn´t take the situation anymore. Sitting like this in the seat was very bad for his leg and so he took two vicodin for the night and decided that they both needed their sleep now before Allison would clench even more.

"You´re ready to sleep and get over with the mess I´ve created?"

Cameron grinned. "Yep, sir! But tell me how do we do sleep here?"

"Nothing easier than this. Let me lay down on my side and then you lay with your back to my chest. We´re trying the soft version her in the car and dirty one home in the bed," he grinned leering at her.

After some tossing and tuning for about five minutes, they both found the sleeping position House was talking about before. Finally he took the blanket and covered both of them. He already felt Cameron shiver from cold and so he pulled her body close to his, letting her feel his body heat. Soon her body became used to the temperature but their minds just wouldn´t shut down.

House was thinking about the whole situation although he felt himself getting more and more tired each second from the long drive. He was still angry at himself but shocked at the same time how Cameron took his shit. She didn´t even seemed that much angry or annoyed. She stayed pretty calm and he knew she truly was because the look in her eyes just wouldn´t lie to him.

Cameron was quite sleepy, too but her mind just wouldn´t let her sleep. She was angry on herself for listening too closely at everything that was happening around them. Every whistle of the wind and every single noise let her shudder. Not even Greg´s soft breathing against her hair and the hold of his arms around her waist could make her calm down enough to get her asleep. When the wind was blowing even louder, she couldn´t take it anymore and turned around, hiding her face in his chest. She could practically feel him grinning but decided to not care. Slowly she calmed down when she felt his appearance surrounding her and soon both drifted into a restless sleep, holding each other the whole night long.

The uncomfortable position they slept in let House and Cameron feel even worse then the night before and all they wanted was to get out of the meadow and into a comfortable bed but first they had to wait to get out. They spend the time waiting with eating the last sandwiches she had packed and cuddling still tired at the back seats. They waited for two hours and finally help was coming. Before House could go out, he had to promise Cameron to not say something stupid to piss the men off. Sleeping once again in this car was not an option after all.

Twenty minutes later it was done and the car was on the road again, heading to the next small town. Soon the two were sitting together at a diner, ordering their food and waited in silence, both quite exhausted from the events. Finally House broke the silence.

It was quite hard for him but these words were bothering him since last night and he needed to get them out. Looking at the table, he sighed and talked quietly to the woman on the other side of the table.

"I am sorry that I pulled you into this. This family celebration is already worse enough and now this little stunt. A true record, you know."

She took his hands in hers and caressed them softly.

"Greg, please look at me. It´s okay, really. I have to admit that it´s the most exciting trip since I ever made and I don´t care about this mess as long as I can spend it with you. Let´s think what we´re doing next and how we get out of here. I would love to have a nice and hot shower and a warm, comfortable bed."

Greg nodded. "I´ve already looked around. It would take us still four hours to get to my aunt´s house but there´s an airport one hour away. Maybe we could get a flight. The celebration is tomorrow, enough time to find one. What do you think?"

She thought for a while. "Let´s try to find a flight. I am not really in the mood to drive around and getting lost again", she added with a grin.

He rolled his eyes. "Haha, very funny! I bet you will take this little trip to the meadow forever against me, right?"

"You can bet on that. There´s nothing better than blackmailing the boss."

"And here I thought you were nice. Shame on me."

Cameron looked innocently. "I was an angel but then I met you. What can I say, you´re a very bad influence."

Their little encounter was ending when the food came and both couldn´t wait to eat something warm after this quite cold night.

After they paid and walked towards the car, Cameron leaned against the car door and hold her hand out, making him look skeptically.

"What the hell are you doing? No way you´re getting something from me, no matter how great you are in bed. Be a good girl and get on your place."

She shook her head. "No way, I am letting you drive to the airport after such a night. Your leg must hurt like hell and don´t try to deny it. I see you clenching your hand more than usual and you hiss when you think I am not looking and don´t forget how you massaged it the whole time at the dinner. I know you better than you think I do and I bet you know me even better and you also know that I am too stubborn to give in. So?"

He really knew that she wouldn´t let him win this fight and finally gave in. Secretly he was relieved. He was really in more pain than usual and he was grateful that he could stretch his leg and ease the pain like that. One hour later, they finally arrived at the airport.

Before they searched for tickets, House called Melissa while Cameron was walking around at the airport. Ten minutes later, they met again and she was surprised to see that he had finally bought tickets.

"You got us a flight? That´s great. When are we going?"

His eyes narrowed and Cameron realized that something was really wrong with him. He looked annoyed and almost ready to burst but tried hard to remain calm.

"Yep, got tickets for tomorrow. The flight takes off in the late evening. We´ll be spending the night at the airport hotel. A room is already booked."

She just nodded and followed him into the hotel and their double room. House was still somehow angry and she knew better than to ask stupid questions now. He remained even silent when they entered the room and went straight to the bathroom, taking a quick shower. Afterwards House went to his bed to take a nap, leaving Cameron to wonder what was wrong with him. The last thing House heard was the water of the shower running and then he fell asleep.

Cameron had no idea what was wrong with House and when she went out of the bathroom, she decided to let him sleep and went to get some food for later on.

One hour later, she came back only to find him still asleep. At least he would get some rest because his leg must have killed him in the not really comfortable car.

When she placed the food on the couch table, the flight tickets fell on the floor and when she grabbed it, she saw the goal they were heading at: Las Vegas! No way his family was living there. Something was wrong and she decided to find out what but she stopped thinking for a second when she felt his arms around his waist, caressing her neck from behind. She let herself enjoying this incredible feeling but then the tickets came into her mind again.

Turning around, she looked into his face and spoke. "You never told me that your family lives in Las Vegas."

Heading to the table and grabbing a reuben, he spoke simply, "Because they don´t."

"Does the celebration takes place there?"

"Nope."

"Then why are we flying there?"

House sighed and sat down on the couch, his legs popped on the table.

"For a short vacation."

She got more and more frustrated each second. "Can you answer one of my questions in a whole sentence?"

"Yep."

"Then do it or I call your mom and trust me, I´ve got her number. Thanks to Melissa."

"Women... As you know I called Melissa from the airport and found out that she is making a spontaneous vacation trip to Hawaii. She got cold feet at the airport and took the next best flight to wherever it goes. She was the only reason I would have attended that family shit but since she´s not going, I can´t see any sense in going there. I did it just like she did and got the next free flight and that´s why we´re heading to Las ´s that easy. Happy now?"

"Don´t know, are you?"

He grinned. "Las Vegas - casinos to no end and a beautiful, young woman by my side? What´s there not to be happy about?"

"What about your family? Won´t they be disappointed?"

"Don´t know, don´t care. Stop thinking that much and be happy. Las Vegas Ally! Las Vegas! We´ll be having such a great time!"

Not knowing what to think about the whole situation, Cameron decided to stop thinking too much and just tried to be happy about what was to come. Las Vegas with House – there were so many worse things to imagine.


	13. Chapter 13

Author: Lunschen

Title: From Boredom to love

Rating: M for smut

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Sometimes I think: How could I ever write something like that? Well, it´s too late now.

**13. Where the hell are we?**

The night went by pretty fast. Since both were quite exhausted from the cold night in the car, they soon fell asleep in the bed while the TV was still on in the back of the room but none of them cared about it. They were just happy to get a comfortable and soft bed.

When they got out of the bed and dressed for the flight, House headed to the bathroom and yelled on his way: "Al, be a good girl and wear a skirt for me but don´t even think about a pantyhose although garter belts are okay but not really necessary."

Saying this, he shut the bathroom door close, leaving her wonder what that could mean. Deciding that she would play along, she took a t-shirt out of her luggage and a fitting wide skirt. She was sure this would be an quite interesting flight and she would be proved right.

When House came out of the bathroom, he grinned like a little boy on Christmas when he saw his girlfriend. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her passionately and whispered into her ear: "That´s perfect. You are perfect."

Cameron blushed deeply but soon her shyness flow away when she felt his lips again and wouldn´t it be already quite late, she would stay here in the bedroom with him but now it was too late and both had to leave the room soon.

Striding through the airport felt like an eternity. Time just wouldn´t pass by although they tried to keep themselves busy with things like drinking coffee, observing strangers or just walking around. Allison even got House to call Wilson to hear how the little kitten of House was doing. To her relief everything was fine and now she started to get somehow nervous. Spending time alone with House in Vegas seemed quite exciting and one could say that this was their first vacation together which made it even more exciting. When they entered the plane, she had no idea how exciting this flight would be but the grin on his face was not a good sign.

Before they stepped into the plane, House took hold on her waist and whispered into her ear: "Play along". Before she knew what happened he pulled her into a passionate kiss, hindering everybody to get further. Cameron was too shocked to respond for the first seconds but soon she did what House told her and "played along" of course enjoying it to no end until she remembered the people around them and broke their kiss immediately.

House smirked and turned around toward the annoyed and waiting crowd: "Sorry, we´re freshly married and all day long horny if you know what I mean." Cameron blushed deeply and pushed him to get further.

When they were finally entered, House told her to go to their seats, he would come later. Although she knew that something would happen now, she just shook her head but went on as told. Two minutes later, she was greeted by a stewardess who was smiling widely. "Congratulations Mrs House! We´re so happy to fly you to your honeymoon! Your husband told us how much you wish to fly at the first class just once in your life and today is this day."

A dumbstruck Allison smiled forced. "Just play along and kill him later" was the only thought in her head. "My husband told you that. Well, that´s really interesting."

The stewardess was smiling even wider than before and led Cameron into the first class where her so called husband was already waiting for her with two glasses of champagne and a large smile on his face.

"Thank you so much Becky for bringing my sweet wifey back to me again. Would you be so nice and bring us a blanket, please? She is such a coolie sometimes."

His "wifey" was on her way to her seat and ever so "accidently" she buried her heel painfully into his good leg, making him hiss in annoyance.

"Oh, did I hurt you? I am so sorry my poor hubby!" She said, faking an over nicely smile. "Becky, huh? You can´t remember any patient names but every stewardess´ name?"

He smirked. "Patients are a burden. Forcing me to work but never giving me something in return. Becky here, gave me these wonderful first class seats in the last row."

Cameron looked around. They sat at the end of the plane and only a couple of people were before them. It was a nice place and they had enough space for themselves which was very positive for Greg´s leg but still...

"Great we got all this for just one little lie. Really great." She didn´t get further because the stewardess just came with two extra blankets.

When she went away, Allison looked at him again. "And this is for what?"

House nipped at his glass. "Just sit and wait. Cover your legs with a blanket and enjoy the flight."

When they were finally in the air, it was already quite late and dark outside. After their first class dinner, most of the people watched the film on TV, well anybody but the two lovers behind them. House and Cameron enjoyed their time together and spend most of it kissing and teasing each others. Soon he let his hands wander under her blanket, caressing her inner thighs softly and making her moan into his mouth.

"No way, Greg. Not now and not here!"

"Relax", he whispered into her ear and continued.

Soon the lights got off in the plane and soft snoring could be heard from the front rows. House grinned into her mouth and his hands wandered higher and higher. Cameron almost screamed when she felt his fingers in her panties, stroking her softly. He hissed because she was already unbelievable wet for him. But Cameron was still clenching and so he tried to make her lose control because that would be the only way to make her play along.

Cameron closed her eyes. He had the most talented hands and fingers and it was impossible for her to ignore them. He knew how to touch her, where to stroke and how fast to move. The rhythm of his fingers felt incredible. She loved how they started to pump inside her. Opening her eyes, she saw the lust in his eyes. Grinning evilly, she decided to stop thinking and soon her hands were under his blanket, opening his trousers and caressing his painfully erect member. Both were trying hard to stay silent and knew that they had to hurry before anybody would hear or see them. Nonetheless they needed each other, now!

Although Cameron was still scared but excited, one soft touch of his finger on her clit, made her thoughts disappear. She shuddered when she felt his hot breath at her ear. "Sit down on me."

Allison looked shocked. "We can´t! We´re in a plane."

"So? Everybody is already asleep. We´re almost alone and don´t forget the blankets. Come on Ally, let´s have some fun. You know you want it."

She hesitated at first but then her need and the sexy smirk on his face took over. Standing up and taking the blanket with her, she slowly sat down, taking him within her. Both bit their lips to not cry out loud of the sensation. She leaned backwards and lay her back on his chest. They sat like this for some minutes, trying to regain their control.

With a smirk on her lips, she started to tighten herself around him, making him hiss.

"You want to kill me?" He hissed in her ear. "You´re far too good with this clenching."

Cameron smiled. "I just play along, just like you told me."

He hold her hips and started to move them up and down slowly when a stewardess came toward them from the other side. Both stopped moving immediately and Cameron´s heart beat even faster than before and she felt that her heart stopped beating when she stood in front of them and smiled broadly.

"Are you okay? Can I help you somehow? You don´t look good, dear. You´re flushed and sweaty."

Cameron was even redder than before and House spoke.

"My wife hates flying and that´s why I try to comfort her but we´re okay. We´ll try to sleep now."

The woman before them smiled. "Aww, freshly married couples are the sweetest. I hope you´ll feel better soon. I´ll let you sleep now."

After a short pause, both broke out in a soft laughter. "Oh my God, you are such a great liar."

House chuckled. "You should be grateful because I saved our asses, now move woman. I need you now."

She didn´t had to be told twice. Knowing that both had not much time left, she began moving up and down. Soon it wasn´t enough and he grabbed her hips from behind to fasten their rhythm. Both had a hard time controlling themselves now. His hand moved to her breasts, caressing them. Cameron bid her lips and moved even faster now. She was already very close and soon her walls began to tighten. House knew her good enough to know that she wouldn´t take long anymore and he was close, too. His hand moved between their body, caressing her clit while his other hand covered her mouth and muffled her screams when she came hard, the situation they were in making it even more exciting.

House followed soon and sucked at her shoulder to not cry out loud. After the aftermath was gone, Cameron left his lab and both adjusted themselves.

"Welcome to the "High mile club" Doctor Cameron".

Said person grinned. "I am glad you joined me there."

The rest of the fight was spend with sleeping and soon they would reach their goal: Las Vegas. Let the fun begin!

When Cameron awoke hours later, the sun was already shining through the windows and she was more than shocked. Shouldn´t they already be in Las Vegas? Looking at her clock, she realized something was really wrong. House was still snoring beside her and she shook his arm.

"Greg, wake up!" No reaction.

"Greg, wake up now or I´ll take your vicodin away!" Nothing.

Then she whispered into her ear: "Wake up so we can have hot and sweaty sex."

House woke up immediately and grinned.

"Why aren´t you naked? You promised me hot and sweaty sex after all!"

She just rolled her eyes.

House faked shock. "You lied!"

"Get over it. Everybody does it, at least that´s what you always told me but we´ve got another problem here. It´s already day and we´re still not in Las Vegas! We should have been there three hours ago."

"And that´s why you woke me?"

"Yes! Are you sure we had tickets to Las Vegas? You bought the tickets, you go and figure out what´s wrong. Go!"

Sighing he got up and went to the stewardess not far away. When he came five minutes later, he smirked.

"Well, we got a little problem here."

Leaning backwards, Cameron sighed. "Do I want to know what kind of problem?"

"Of course you want to. Deep inside you are just a cute exciting little girl."

"Whatever. Go on. What´s our problem?"

"See, I knew you want to know."

She groaned. "Greg, for heaven´s sake, go on and tell me what´s wrong or I´ll hit you hard enough for you to know that I am not a little girl!"

"Nasty but I like it."

"House!"

"Cameron!"

"Okay, don´t tell me." She looked demonstratively out of the window, ignoring him.

"Oh Al, stop clenching! You know I hate when you do this. We´re flying to Las Terrera."

Turning around, she looked pretty shocked. "Dominican Republic? How could this happen?"

House shrugged. "Guess, we took the wrong plane. Las Vegas - Las Terrera, sounds like the same place for me."

"Oh my God, how could something like this happen to me? I am not surprised about you though."

"Haha, very funny Miss Know it all but it was all your fault?"

"How could this be my fault?"

"You kept me distracted with all this groping and kissing before the boarding. I am just a man with a big weakness: Beautiful, young woman just like you."

Cameron´s face turned crimson red now. It was true, both weren´t really concentrating before the boarding.

"Whatever, but it takes two to tango, you know?"

"Like I said: I am weak when it comes to you and your body and I love the blush on your face. Suits you."

Trying to regain her senses again, she asked: "Well, I guess it´s too late now for this discussion but now tell me: When do we land?"

"In about three hours and then we´ll do some hotel hunting."

She nodded in agreement and the next three hours they spend their time with eating, talking, reading or listening to music until they got to the next airport.

**Like it? Hate it? **


	14. Chapter 14

Author: Lunschen

Title: From Boredom to love

Rating: M for smut

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Not the best thing I wrote but at least smutty.

**14. Vacation time **

House and Cameron spend the next hours searching for a new place to stay and Cameron became more worried with every hour. House´s mood darkened and she knew that he was in much pain right now. Searching an hotel was not something that was calming his leg. He got quieter and quieter each minute and she knew that he tried very hard not to snap or say something he would regret after the pain calmed down again. She was even truly amazed how well they did until now and she loved his caring and dare she say his softer side and she would do everything to have a good time with him.

After searching quite a while for a somehow cheap place (since House wouldn´t get his money back from the hotel they booked in Las Vegas and after all he just wouldn´t let her pay anything till now) she had enough and booked a small two-persons-bungalow with a small but private beach part in the garden and paid with her credit card. She wanted to do something for him since he has been that wonderful and nice to her. Sitting in the taxi, she saw how relieved House was to know that he could get some sleep soon and enough rest to make his leg feel better.

The bungalow they owned for one week now, was small and simple but nonetheless beautiful. It had a living room with a flat TV that was big enough for House and his soaps, a small kitchen which was good enough to cook small meals in it, a dining table for two, a bathroom with a tub - big enough for two people- one shower and a bedroom with a king size bed and a cupboard - big enough for Cameron´s clothes. The best thing was the window to the sea side and House just rolled his eyes when she started to tell him how romantic it must be to sleep while hearing the waves outside. What she liked even more was the small terrace behind the house. It was small but big enough for two people and behind it was a small beach just for the two of them. It was beautiful and while House went to bed, resting his mind and leg, she took a book and sat down at the beach. She couldn´t remember being happier than she was now: In a small bungalow at the sea with the man she loved. Life seemed good for both of them and she hoped it would be like this forever.

After spending one hour at the beach, Cameron made her way into the house again, only to find him still deep asleep. She took a minute to observe him and somehow he was pretty cute when sleeping. His hair was tousled and his face was peaceful, all the pain was gone now and she wished he could be like this all the time.

Smiling softly, she made her way to the bed, said down and woke him softly.

"Greg, wake up. It´s almost evening and we need to get out and grab some food and if you don´t get up now, you will be having a sleepless night. Get up, here is your vicodin and then let´s get out of here. Don´t forget the food!"

Sighing loudly, he finally stood up. Damn, she was right.

...

They spend their evening at a quiet little restaurant near the sea. Both were silent most of the time and enjoyed the view. It was a weird situation for them. House never made a real vacation with his girlfriends, not even Stacy and he had no idea how he got himself into this. He thought that some days in Las Vegas would be a lot of fun with all the poker and slot machines. Much fun and less talking but now everything changed. Although he enjoyed spending time with her, he was unsure of what to do. His brain was spinning like mad from confusion and tiredness and too much Vicodin but he couldn´t stop watching her and admiring what he saw. She was truly beautiful and the way she watched the sea in the moonlight was amazing. Maybe they really could make this work. Maybe she was really his other half. He felt better when she was near, he was more content and although he hated to admit it, she made him softer. He felt things that he didn´t even felt with Stacey around.

Her soft voice brought him back into reality again.

"Penny for your thoughts. You seem far away."

"My thoughts are a million pennies worth, you know. I was only enjoying the view and thought about how we got here."

Cameron smiled. "Yeah, that´s kind of a weird story, don´t you think? Nonetheless I am grateful that we´re here now. I already love this place."

House nodded. "Did you made vacation like this before?"

She looked down, playing with the food on her plate. "I bet you mean vacation with a boyfriend. To be honest, that´s my first one. My former husband and I didn´t had enough time if you know what I mean. I haven´t dated much afterwards, I mean nothing serious until now."

"Guess that´s our both premiere. Any plans for tomorrow?"

"Nope, how about a lazy time at the beach? I bet we both need some relaxing time after the whole stress we had at work. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me but let´s go home now. You look like you would fall asleep while sitting here. Come on."

Cameron was really tired and when he came out of the bathroom, he found her already asleep in a mess of pillows and blankets. She looked like a young girl without her make up and her soft snoring. Slowly to not wake her, he limped into the bed and her radar worked again. Even in her sleep she felt him and turned to be near him. House took her in his arms and thought about how truly good he felt right now. With these thoughts he finally drifted into a peaceful sleep with a beautiful woman in his arms.

Their first vacation together as a couple could start now.

After grabbing a small breakfast, Cameron decided to enjoy the sea and after a quick shopping tour, very quick thanks to House („Al, stop being that picky and take the damn bikini, we´re not going anywhere else now!") she lay down at the beach in a simple but beautiful looking black bikini that made even House drool and so he decided to join her. When he came ten minutes later outside, he saw her in the same position as before, laying on her back and enjoying the sun, her book laying long forgotten on the hot sand. Sitting down on the sun lounger next to her, House took his time to observe her. She had the most beautiful body - slim, small waist and the most perfect breast he ever held in his hands. The small sweat drops from the hot sun made her even sexier.

Without even looking at him, she asked: "Are you gonna sit here forever and starring at me?"

"Are you gonna lay here forever and do nothing?"

"Yep, that´s what vacation time is about, you know?"

"Not mine."

"Pity."

"Don´t know this word. Come on lazy ducky, let´s go into the water. You know, you get a great tan from the sun so much faster in there and I can grope you without any satellites seeing us. Aliens are perverts after all."

Allison finally looked up at him and replied "How about groping in the bedroom or another room?"

"That we can do everyday but we don´t have such a nice and private beach everyday, come on."

He stood up and hold his hand out to pull her forward but she just looked at him, biting her lips and thinking hard.

"House..., I mean Greg, I don´t think that´s a good idea. How about you enjoying the sea and I am waiting here for you?"

He observed her closely. She seemed scarred and embarrassed. "Wait, don´t tell me you can´t swim."

"Of course I can swim!"

"Then why are you that scared?"

She sighed. "I am scared of swimming in the sea, with all the fishes and the deep water out there. I just don´t like it."

She expected to hear him laugh or making stupid comments but he just stood there and hold out his hand again. "Come on, I´ll come with you. Don´t worry, I won´t leave your side."

Thinking for a minute, Cameron finally gave in and took his hand, following him slowly towards the water. He kept his promise and didn´t left her side. The first steps were easy but when the water reached her thighs, she began feeling nervous but calmed down when he took her hand. Patiently he helped her going further inside until the water reached her chest and she began shaking slightly. Pulling her to him, his arm reached around her waist and hold her close to his body when they began swimming in the deeper water. Moving her legs to not get under the water, Allison wrapped her arms around his neck, holding them for dear life or so it seemed but still enjoying the feeling of his naked chest against hers with the small waves surrounding them.

"See, told you, you would be safe with me."

This were the last words he whispered before he claimed her mouth with his in a passionate kiss that made her forget the whole situation around them. She didn´t even felt that he swam towards the cliffs on the right side until her back was pressed against an even wall, leaving her pressed between him and the stone wall. Before she knew what happened, he pulled down her bikini top, revealing her small breasts and without hesitation he took her nipples one by one into his hot mouth, sucking and caressing them until they were painfully hard and she left out a loud moan.

"Oh god, Greg, stop it, somebody could see us." Her voice was husky and full with desire but still a little bit nervous.

"Don´t worry, we are at out private beach and too far away to be heard or seen. Just let go," he told her against her breasts.

While his fingers entered her bikini panties, he claimed her mouth into a kiss again, trying to make her forget everything around them and it worked. His stroking and pumping did wonders to her and soon her hand was in his beach pants, stroking his already painfully erect member.

When she whispered "Please Greg, I need you now" into his mouth, he couldn´t wait anymore and freed his dick before he took her legs and crossed them behind his back. With one swift movement, he showed her panties aside and slid into her, making them both hiss in sheer lust. Their rhythm was deep and fast from the beginning. She bit his neck and caressed his back while his hands seemed to be everywhere. With the feelings of each others hands and mouths on their bodies and the water surrounding them, both soon fell over the edge, screaming each others name in ecstasy.

The rest of the day was spend with being lazy and eating a lot until the night came and both fall asleep, holding each others as they did so.

When Cameron woke up in the middle of the night, the bedside beside her was empty and the pillow already cold. Getting up slowly out of the bed, she went out on the terrace to see him sitting on a lounge chair, facing the black sky and the bright stars.

"Hey, here you are." She made her way to the chair and sat down on his lap, straddling him.

He didn´t said anything, just smiled at her and brushed the strands of soft hair away from her face, pulling her into a soft and gently kiss.

"Hey."

There was this small, cute and oh so sexy smile again. He would never tell anybody but he was more than confused about his feelings than ever. Never had a person or better said one so gently and beautiful woman touched him so deep inside and made him feel loved for the first time in his life. She had a magic around her that was almost too wonderful to be true and although he never wanted a real relationship after what happened with Stacy, he couldn´t imagine living without her anymore. These feelings were unnerving him but felt great at the same time and for once he wanted to feel and not to think that much. Only enjoying themselves.

He came out of his trance when he felt her open his pajama top. He kept on watching her, admiring her and gave her complete control over both of them. Cameron caressed his naked chest with her fingertips, memorizing every muscle and freckle. Soon her mouth followed her hands and she smirked when she heard him hiss in pleasure.

When her lips were on one of his nipples, he couldn´t help but moan out loud, closing his eyes to enjoy her lips even more. She sucked gently on his neck now, leaving a wet trace over his nipples and navel until her lips made contact with his pajama pants. With a sexy smirk, she pulled them down his legs and without giving him a moment to think, she bend over and licked the head of his already hard cock, making him shout her name. Her hot mouth was on him now, licking and sucking him with earnest. He reached for her, tangling his hand in her hair, saying her name over and over again. Again her wet mouth closed around his erect member, pulling it down her throat, making him moan loud again and when she groaned with own pleasure, sending vibrations around him, he grabbed her hair even more but still gently not to hurt her and not to come immediately into her mouth. With one fast movement, he sat up and flopped her on her back so that she was laying on the lounge chair. As fast as he could, he pulled every part of clothes from her body, throwing it carelessly on the floor.

He looked at her face: Her pupils were dilated and her cheeks already blushed. He loved how aroused the blow job made her but now he had to be inside her or he thought he would explode. Taking a condom out of his pajama pants, he put it on and ordered:

"Open your legs."

Before she could even react, his hands were already pulling her knees apart and his cock between her legs, caressing her clit and making her squirm when he continued to tease her until he had her begging:

"Greg, please. I need you!"

Leaning over her, he kissed her lips softly and buried himself into her hot and tight tunnel with one fast movement that made both scream out loud. She shifted and wrapped her leg behind his back, giving him even better access.

He watched her intensely, grinning at every sight of arousal on her face. His starring was starting to unnerve her and she blushed deeper but got even wetter than before when his eyes met hers. After what felt like a lifetime, he started to move ever so slowly in and out, never moving faster but every stroke felt deeper than before. She started to move, too, meeting him with every thrust, her hands on his buttocks, forcing him even deeper. She knew she would be sore tomorrow but just didn´t cared. She needed this, she needed him right now.

She felt him swell even more inside her and knew he would come soon. Then she clenched her inner muscles, making her even tighter than she already was. He got closer to the edge with every thrust but he had one important rule in his sex life: The woman comes first and he sticked to it, no matter what. His thrusts became finally faster and as deep as possible. She squirmed under him, desperate to fall over the edge finally and then his fingers were on her clit , caressing her softly until her walls started clenching around him, making both come with loud screams of pleasure.

Later they were in their bed again, clutching to each others bodies and finally falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Author: Lunschen

Title: From Boredom to love

Rating: M

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Not the best thing I wrote but at least I won Nano.

**15.**** Life goes on, right?**

The next vacation days went by while House and Cameron established a routine. They spend most of the time at their lonely beach: swimming, laying in the sun, reading or making love. They only left their bungalow for short sight seeings or in search for food. But as usual, vacation time went by far too fast and soon it was Friday and both found themselves sitting in a plane to Princeton.

This time, the honeymoon story didn´t work since this stewardess was far smarter than Becky. Both sat in silence most of the time, debating how this relationship would change after all this. It pained them both to know that this wonderful time they spend together was over now and real life would be there soon.

At the airport they took a taxi that brought them to their homes and Allison felt like crying when House kissed her goodnight and told her to see her on Monday at work. With a short nod and one last kiss, she got out of the car and into her apartment, blaming herself to be a stupid little girl for crying. Although she tried to be strong and independent, she missed him even more at night. The bed seemed so large without him and she missed his soft breathing and snoring that made her feel so save and lulled her into sleep ever so often. But what she missed the most were his strong arms that hold her tight, making her feel secure, warm and loved. With this thoughts and very wet eyes, she fell asleep a long time later, hoping the weekend would be over soon.

Meanwhile House had the same sleeping problems. He had already been at Wilson´s, taking back his cat Bonnie, the cat he got from HER but he didn´t spend much time with his best friend. He was tired and not really in the mood to tell him everything and so Wilson just got the short story: Car in meadow, change of plans and vacation at the beach. When his best friend grinned like an idiot and told him that he was lucky to finally find the perfect woman, House got annoyed, took his cat and slammed the door while he went out and into his apartment and bed, he now shared with Bonnie. Truth to be told, he really missed her but he hated himself for showing it so easily since Wilson immediately knew what was wrong with him. He just wished he would make the right things and sometimes spending time apart would make everything clearer and that was exactly what he had in mind: Being alone this weekend and figuring out his true feelings for Allison although he knew them already deep inside his heart.

The weeks after their vacation went by and they were happy weeks for the couple. Their behavior at work didn´t changed. Cameron was still Cameron and House was still House, not favoring his girl in front of others. They both wanted to keep their private life, well private. Nobody would have guessed anything and Wilson, as House´s best friend, was the only person that knew something beside Melissa of course who was staying at Hawaii and planned on opening an own bar there.

After work just the two of them mattered. Most of Cameron´s stuff was already in his apartment although both were quite shy when it came to talk about living together. They promised themselves to take their time and not rushing anything and so they spend most evenings together, mostly cuddled in front of the TV with food. It was nothing special and quite normal but both were content with the whole situation.

Everything was quite fine until one day that would change their life forever. Although Allison tried to cover it from everybody in the world, especially House, she couldn´t lie to herself anymore. She felt anything but good the whole week long. She was weak, throw up a lot and just felt weird. Being a doctor she knew what this could mean: She could be pregnant. They used condoms, well most of the time and she just remembered their entrance in the High-Mile Club and couldn´t help but groan when she tangled herself from his arms earlier than usual and dressed to get to the hospital, doing a bloodtest on herself. She hasn´t told him anything about it because there was still a chance that the idea was just stupid. One could also blame everything at the stress and the loss of sleep she had because sleeping all night long was not really an option when one was in a relationship with an extremely good lover, the best she ever had.

After giving the blood to the lab, she went to the office to start her work day, hoping that those three hours of waiting would be over soon. She had no idea what result she wanted to have in her hands later on. Of course she always dreamed of having a baby and an own family. Knowing that the baby was from House was even better, no it was perfect but she wouldn´t mind to wait some years. But what worried her the most was Greg´s point of view in this. They never talked about having a family together. Hell, she never even thought about it because it was quite too soon to think about something like this after some weeks in their relationship. She knew he could be a wonderful father but the question was: Did he even want to be a father at all? What if children were not an option in his life? Would he blame her and end everything or even deny that it was his? Shaking her head, she dismissed these thoughts. Maybe she wasn´t pregnant at all and she was worrying about nothing.

Making herself some coffee, she started to check his mail, hoping for some distraction. Time went by and soon she was sitting with Foreman and Chase at the table, drinking coffee and waiting for House. Only fifteen minutes until the test results would be in her hands and House was unusually later. Sensing that she couldn´t take it anymore, she went to the lab slowly, hoping the results would be already there and she was right: They were laying in her hands now, ready to get open when her pager chose the wrong time to annoy her. Putting the results into her pocket, she read the message that Wilson had send her: My office. Hurry!

Something was bad, really bad and she felt like she was flying to Jimmy´s office. Afterwards she had no idea how she got there, did she used the stairs of the elevator? Did anybody spoke to her while she went there? Everything was a blur and suddenly she was facing her friend who was white as the wall behind him and his worried eyes told her everything: It was about House and something happened to him, something really bad.

She felt her eyes getting wetter already when she spoke with her trembling voice: "Wilson, what happened? Please, I need to know. It´s House, isn´t it?"

The man in front of her just nodded at first and then he spoke with a very calm voice: "He had an accident on his way here. His motorcycle crashed against a bus. He´s already in surgery but that´s all I know."

Her head was spinning and she couldn´t think anymore. It was all too much for her: the possible pregnancy and now the possibility of losing his lover. They were happy.? Why now and why not her? She had no idea what happened but suddenly her world was spinning and everything went black.

When Cameron woke up hours later, she found herself laying at Wilson´s couch and a worried Wilson was sitting beside her. It was already dark outside and her world started to spin around again.

She felt his hands on her shoulder, forcing her to lay down again and cold water was brought to her lips. Drinking it, she closed her eyes and suddenly everything what happened before came back again. Sitting up straight with horror in her eyes, her voice started to shake with fear:

"Oh my God, Wilson! How is he? What happened? Please, I need to know!"

Knowing that there was no way in hell to calm her down now, Wilson started to speak as calm as possible:

"He is out of surgery and stable so far. He had internal bleeding but they stopped it. There were also five broken rips and his bad leg was broken twice. We don´t know if we can save it and all we can do is hope. The worst thing is that he fell in coma but we both know him Allison. He is too stubborn to give up. He will fight his way out of this."

Closing her eyes, Cameron tried to stay calm. Freaking out wouldn´t help anyone now.

"Can I see him?"

Wilson nodded. "Come on."

Minutes later the young woman was sitting in his room, his hand in hers, crying silent tears. It hurt her to see him like this: so weak and pale with all these tubes at his body. She tried so hard to not think what would happen if she loses him but the thought invaded her mind all the time. Although she knew he would want her to go on without him, she didn´t thought that she could do this, not again. She knew how hard it was to lose Danny but this would be even harder. She didn´t see a reason to go on without him until she remembered the envelope in her pocket. How could she forget this?

With shaking hands, she took it out and ever so slowly opened it until she saw the results and all the unshed tears came out like a waterfall. She cried for what seemed a lifetime until she had no tears left and looked at the man in front of her, laying broken in the hospital bed. She took his hand again and caressed it while she whispered softly words that were only for him.

"I am so sorry Greg.. Oh god... that´s such a wrong timing but I can´t help it... I wish I could tell you this in a different way but there´s no different way now... I am pregnant.. do you hear me?... we´re having a baby... you know you have to wake up again... I need you... the baby and I need you... please Greg, don´t give up... don´t ever dare to leave me and the baby alone."

She kept sitting at his bed. Minutes turned into hours and hours into days. For the last three days Cameron barely left his side. She just went out for food or a quick shower, not caring about the people around her that called her a lovesick teenager or naive and stupid. Some even whispered that one shouldn´t allow her sitting with him like that. It´s not like she was his wife or something but she didn´t cared. She was stronger now, not caring about what others thought or said about her. All she cared about were Greg and the baby, her reasons to live. It was all that mattered in this moment and her relationship with House was not anybody´s business and it was her secret, just like the baby. Soon days turned into weeks and weeks into the first month. The situation was more and more difficult for her. The changes of her body were getting harder to deal with everyday. Her hormones were driving her crazy and the throwing up got worse every day and soon Wilson got more and more worried each day until she told him about her little secret. He brought her food, tried to force her to eat and rest more. He had no idea when was the last night she slept in a real bed and not the lounge chair near House´s bed.

His concern was right and it didn´t took long until she fainted at his bed side. Thank God, nothing was wrong with her or the baby but she was put in a strict bed rest at the hospital, not being allowed to stay at his bed side anymore and so Wilson was forced to visit her many times a day, updating her about how House was doing.

Cameron begged her doctor to release her, letting her rest at home but everybody knew that she would stay at House´s bed side. Since her blood pressure was still far too high and quite dangerous for her and the baby, she had to stay but at least she was allowed to visit him for one hour. Cuddy and Wilson were the only two close people in her life that knew about the baby and although Cuddy didn´t knew for sure, she suspected that House was the father. Although she cared about House more than she would ever admit, she also cared for the baby who had to be protected. Being a mother she knew that a baby was the most important thing in life and she would do everything that this baby would have something that Rachel never had that far: A father.


	16. Chapter 16

Author: Lunschen

Title: From Boredom to love

Rating: M

Genre: romance/drama

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: I know it´s not much but I promise to update more soon. RL sucks! Sorry for the Stacy bashing.

**16. An unexpected visit**

It had been two and a half months now that House lay in coma and the doctors still had no idea if he would ever wake up again although his closest friends and especially Cameron never gave up hope. What was even more bothering them was the fact that his bad leg just wouldn´t heal as it should and one day he developed a quite bad inflammation there. As if this wasn´t bad enough for Cameron, some days later Stacy arrived at the hospital, running to House´s bedside while Cameron was forced to rest. The older woman took care of everything, playing the worried wife and not letting anybody near him.

When Cameron entered House´s room for the first time since Stacy was there, she almost shrieked in shock when she saw the smiling face of his lover´s former girlfriend.

"Hello Doctor Cameron, nice to see you here." Stacy said with a forced smile on her face.

"Mrs Warner.."

"It´s Miss Granger again. Marc and I are divorced."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear this."

"Don´t be. It was the best for both of us. Actually I am quite happy about it because now I can concentrate on the most important man in my life."

While saying this, she grabbed House´s hand and caressed it softly, just like Allison did just some hours ago. Although she tried to stay calm, the young woman´s stomach was turning upside down. Of course Stacy knew how she fancied House and it was almost funny for her to see the hurt that was spread all over her face.

Still holding his hand, she turned around and faked a smile again.

"I am sorry, dear. I almost forgot to congratulate you! I am so happy to see that you and your baby are doing fine again. I know it´s not official yet but truth to be told, one can´t oversee the small tummy of yours. I am so happy that you found the right man to start a family with although I have to admit that I am not the motherly type of woman and that´s why Greg and I are fitting that good. We both never wanted kids."

Staying calm was getting harder every minute but Cameron tried everything to not let herself get provocated and sat down at a nearby chair, staying calm the whole time and just concentrate on her secret lover.

After five minutes of silence, Stacy have had enough.

"Are you going to sit here all day long?"

Cameron shrugged her shoulders. "I´ve still got fifty-five minutes left until I have to be back in my hospital room."

The older woman got even more annoyed while thinking that she might have to share "her" Greg for almost one hour with her.

"Why don´t you go and lay down now? Greg and I don´t need the presence of you and your little bastard. Go back to the idiot who got you pregnant and don´t come back again. Greg never even liked you and he would be more than annoyed to see his stupid, lovesick ducking sitting here."

Cameron was on her feet now and calming down was not an option anymore.

"How dare you! You know nothing and don´t dare to call my baby a bastard! I..." but she didn´t came further because a worried Wilson ran through the door, hurrying towards her and not leaving her even time to protest, he guided her out of the room.

"What are you doing? Did you hear what she said to me? She called my baby a bastard! How dare she!"

Guiding the now screaming and crying Cameron to the next chairs, he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry at his shoulders.

"It´s okay, Ally, sshhh. Everything will be fine and she won´t dare to say something like this again. Come on, let´s get you in your bed. You need to calm down, for you and your baby. Come on."

Not even protesting anymore, she let him guide her into her room where she lay on the bed and tried to calm down. When she regained her emotions again, Wilson turned serious and spoke as calm as possible in this situation.

"Ally, there´s something I need talk with you about. Greg´s leg isn´t getting better and it gets even worse every day. The inflammation is starting to spread and we´re not really positive that the new antibiotics will help. You know what that means."

Shaking her head vehemently, Cameron spoke: "You can´t be serious, James! He would never want something like that! Please don´t amputate his leg! I am begging you, give him some time, three days or at least two. Please don´t do this, give us some time. He won´t survive this. You know how he already feels about his leg and about Stacy. Wait, it was her idea, right?"

Wilson sighed loud. "She wants me to amputate his leg as soon as possible, yes. If I don´t, she will sue me and the hospital for killing him. I am not afraid of being sued but I am scared of really killing my best friend."

"Just two days. Please James! I am begging you as the mother of his child. Give him some time. I know he´s strong and I know he can go through this."

"Okay, two days but only if you rest. Deal?"

"Deal."

Closing the door behind him, Wilson could only hope that this was really the right decision.


	17. Chapter 17

Author: Lunschen

Title: From Boredom to love

Rating: M

Genre: romance/drama

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**17. Waiting for a miracle**

Since her little outburst, Cameron was forced to stay in bed the whole time and Stacy was also forced to stay away from her and House in Wilson´s order. Only Foreman and Wilson came from time to time for a visit but distraction just wouldn´t came for Cameron. Chase was still too hurt to see her. He always dreamed of a family with her but knowing that she was carrying the child of another man was too much. Foreman had an idea who´s baby it might be but kept being silent. All he wanted was his colleague and her baby being fine since he cared about her just like he would care about a younger sister.

As expected, the antibiotics wouldn´t work at the beginning and Cameron started to pray, for the first time in her life she wanted to believe that there´s a God somewhere, hearing her prayers and helping them. The second day came and she was already crying silent tears, not believing that anything would help him now. It wouldn´t take long for Wilson to be in her room, telling her his decision but he didn´t showed up, not even when the sun began to sink and Cameron´s heart was full with sorrow. But the little hope inside her, telling her that everything would be fine, stayed where it was. It was in the late evening when the door finally opened and Wilson came inside. Her heart almost dropped until she saw the smile on his face.

"You were right, Allison. His leg got better. I bet he will be more than grateful to know what a strong and wonderful partner he found in you. I have to admit that I almost gave in and let Stacy persuade me but now I am more than grateful that you were here. You should rest now. I´ll take you out tomorrow for a short visit if you promise me to stay in bed now and rest. Good night!"

With her eyes full with happy tears, she nodded and whispered "Good night", still not believing what she had heard. Maybe everything would really turn good again.

The next days were happier days. Cameron felt better again and was calmer. She was allowed to visit House more often and so she spend many hours at his bed, talking softly to him. Nobody knew how but the inflammation in his leg became better each day and soon nobody would talk about an amputation anymore. The only thing that worried everybody was the fact that he was still in coma although everything seemed fine. Cameron just wouldn´t give up hope that he would be awake soon and she promised her baby that she would never give up on it´s daddy.

Time flew by and nothing really changed until the day everybody was waiting for: After two months and twenty-two days, Gregory House was finally waking up and looking at the smiling face of Allison Cameron.

His world was turning around and he had no idea where he was or what happened. At least one of his ducklings cared about him.

"Oh Greg, I am so glad you´re awake now! I thought I have lost you!"

Instead of a small smile or some friendly nod at least, Cameron faced an irritated House.

"What happened?"

"You had an accident on your way to work."

"When?"

"Almost three months ago."

"And you´re here because? Lost a bet with the boys or are you still as naive as at the beginning? Please don´t tell me that you love me. That´s getting old, you know?"

Snatching his hand back, he looked annoyed and somehow disappointed at her.

"It would be better if you leave now and send Wilson´s ass over here!"

Cameron was shocked, truly shocked. Not knowing what to say or do, she stood up and was about to leave when his cold voice stopped her.

"Oh and Cameron, congratulations to your little wombat baby! I knew you would make the perfect Hollywood pair with the most cutest baby ever! Let´s hope it has daddy´s blond hair."

This was too much for the young woman. Slamming the door behind her, she ran to Wilson´s office, telling him what just happened.

After making sure that Cameron was resting again, Wilson made his way to House´s hospital room. After some physical check ups which went pretty well, he tried to figure out what was wrong with his friend.

"So, do you remember what happened?"

"Yep, had a little rendezvous with a bus."

"Oookay and before that?"

House was about to snap but then realization hit him: He had no idea what happened before the accident.

"Guess I was working as motivated as always, right?" His voice was filled with doubt. Damn, he hated to lose control.

"Do you remember Melissa´s visit? Or the vacation you had?"

Wilson didn´t needed an answer. One look at the face of his best friend told him more than enough.

"I went on a vacation with Melissa?"

"No, you went on a vacation with Allison."

"Allison as pretty ducky Cameron?"

"Exactly."

"And why did we go on vacation?"

"Because you were in a relationship or better said: You still are, somehow that is."

"Wow, what a shame. I had sex with Cameron, saw her naked and can´t even remember? That sucks!"

Wilson shook his head and watched his friend sadly.

Then it hit House, merciless and suddenly.

"Oh my god, Wilson! Don´t dare to tell me that the baby Cameron is having, is mine."

His best friend sighed. "Would that be so bad?"

House yelled now: "For heaven´s sake, yes!"

Wilson ran his hands through his hair. "House, please calm down and rest. You had a rough time behind you. Please, think about all this before you do something stupid."

House scoffed but didn´t say anything when he watched his best friend leaving the room. Finally he got time to think about everything without anybody bothering him. How the hell could all this happen? He kept his feelings for Cameron treasured deep inside him, always aware of not showing them in any way. She deserved better. An angel should never be in love with the devil. It was just wrong but still he felt sick when he saw her slightly swollen stomach, thinking it was Chase´s. Although he never even thought about being father, it was easier to accept than Cameron having the baby of the wombat but then his brain screamed again: Who do you think you´re fooling? How can you be a good father if you never had one? Being drug addict wasn´t the best thing at this moment, too. But was there any other possibility than trying? He may be the biggest asshole in the world but leaving a woman he loved with his baby was not something he could ever do.

Damn, there was so much to think about but suddenly the door opened and a woman he hasn´t seen in quite a time, walked into his room and almost ran toward him, hugging him tight.

"Oh my god Greg! I was so worried! You can´t even imagine how scared I was to hear about you."

"Well, that´s a surprise Stacy. Shouldn´t you be with Michael?"

"You mean Marc? We´re divorced. When I heard what happened to you, I came here immediately and I knew from the beginning that we were meant to be. Don´t you see it? All that happened to you was fate. This was meant to show us that we belong together. That was heaven send, Greg!"

Rolling his eyes, he snapped. "That´s not fate, that´s an accident Stacy! I never thought I would hear so much shit from one person. You know what fate is: Me sending you back to Marc. We´re done Stacy. Please leave. I´ve got much on my mind."

The face of the lawyer darkened and her eyes were glistening dangerously.

"You mean you have Cameron on your mind, right? I wouldn´t care about her if I were you. The little bitch has already a bastard in the oven and..."

She couldn´t go on with her rant because House´s voice was stopped her and left her shocked even hours later. She never heard him that angry before and for the first time in her life she was truly scared of him.

"I am saying this only once, so you better listen! Don´t you dare to say something like this about my girlfriend and our baby! I´ll warn you Stacy. Do it again and I make your life a living hell! Don´t even dare to talk to Allison! You should leave now and don´t even think about coming back! We´re done and there´s no coming back, never again!"

Looking shocked and hurt, she took some steps back. "You are not serious! You can´t be!" She almost shrieked.

"I meant every single word", replied House seriously. "Good bye Stacy." Turning around he looked out of the window, waiting for her to finally leave his room and his life.

The next days were very hard for House and Cameron. He spend the whole day long thinking about what to do. This was a really difficult situation for him and he couldn´t decide what was the best for the fetus, his fetus. First he believed that he shouldn´t be a part of it´s life. It would make everything a lot easier and there would be no chance that the baby would suffer from his bad father ability but then a voice he never heard before, spoke inside of him. He was a grown up man after all. Having a bad father doesn´t mean you have to be one, too. Right? He bet Cameron would like to have him involved, too. It was not fair to leave her alone with their baby, really not fair and what would happen if she found somebody that was willing to love her and the baby? There were big chances for this to happen if you just look at how amazing Cameron is. Could he ever live with the idea of his baby being raised up by a stranger or even worse Chase? A baby that wouldn´t even know it´s father? He knew deep inside that he could never live with this idea. Never. No matter what he did, the baby would always be a part of him whether he would decide to play daddy or not.

After thinking forth and back for hours, he made a decision. Taking a piece of paper, he wrote a letter, telling Cameron why he had to leave her.


	18. Chapter 18

Author: Lunschen

Title: From Boredom to love

Rating: M

Genre: romance/drama

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**18. Everything for the family**

Cameron was forced to go home and relax two days after House woke up. She hasn´t seen him since their first meeting after the coma and she decided to wait until he would call her. Since her blood pressure started to get normal again, she didn´t want to end in hospital again, causing any danger for her and the baby. Nonetheless Cameron was not a person who would sit at home doing nothing. She needed distraction really bad and so she started to think about the decoration of the baby´s room. She knew she would need a bigger place soon whether with or without House but moving was too much now and so she decided that this had to wait until the baby was born.

Of course she was thinking about House day and night. Whenever she talked to her baby, she mentioned "daddy" quite often and she really hoped that this little person would really have a daddy. Being in the fourth month now, it was impossible to hide her pregnancy. To be honest, there wasn´t much left to hide anymore since Stacy was yelling the news in the hospital like a mad woman after she was dismissed by House. Allison stopped caring about things like this. Let them talk was her new motto now as long as she and the baby did great.

Day and night she waited for a call or letter or something from him. Just a little sign that he wasn´t hating her or at least that he was thinking about her and then one late evening when she was ready to go to bed, a letter came and changed everything.

She recognized the handwriting immediately and her hands were shaking when she opened the letter. Then she started to read it out loud for her and their baby.

Allison,

just wanted you to know that I am quite good despite my amnesia which seems to go away one day. That´s what I hope at least.

I was thinking a lot and finally I decided that I want to be a part of the baby´s life if you want me to. I am not sure if that´s the right decision though but first there are things I need to do. I am sorry that I have to leave you alone with the baby but I promise to write again and explain everything to you. I know you´re strong enough to take care of you and the baby. Wait for me.

Greg House

The moment she read the letter, she broke down crying but when the last tear was shed, she promised herself and her baby to not give up and wait for him. She would wait, no matter how long. He was worth the waiting but now she had to concentrate on her baby and stay calm and positive.

Meanwhile House felt like in hell but he knew he had to go through this. The day he wrote this letter was his last free day as a free human for about two months. With Wilson´s help, he checked in a private clinic that had just developed a new treatment that would strengthen the dead muscle again and ease his pain.

He knew that he would never be able to run freely again but to know that it could be possible for him to walk without a cane one day was amazing. The therapy was quite hard and worked with small electrical impulses but thinking about Cameron and the baby made it worth the pain.

The worst thing was rehab but the clinic was quite good in this, too and so even the great Greg House was fascinated of how good he took everything. The only thing that bothered him though was not being able to remember what happened in the last year. His memory was still gone although he had some flashbacks from time to time. He remembered Melissa´s visit for example and even some patients. In his dreams he saw the sea and a bungalow but no persons around him. Was this the vacation Wilson mentioned? But why did he forgot everything that had to do with Cameron?

Sitting at the terrace after a long and painful treatment, House pulled Cameron´s last letter out of his pocket and started to read. Thanks to Wilson and his big mouth, Cameron wrote him a letter every single day. She told him their story step by step: Their so called project, Melissa´s visit and their drive to the family celebration which ended in a small bungalow at the sea. But what he looked forward the most was Cameron talking about their baby. She was almost 5 months along now and he loved reading about how she felt or what the doctor was saying about it´s health. Every ultra sound picture had an own place in his room and he promised himself that they would all end at his whiteboard. Since hope rose inside him that he would be almost pain free again, the happiness of having a baby grew every day and he was very proud of Cameron since she showed the whole world how strong and independent she was. Even if he would suck as a dad, he knew that Cameron would be always the perfect mother, no matter what.

Sighing loudly, he put the letter down again and closed his eyes in desperation. He missed her and with every letter the wish to see her grew stronger but he didn´t want her to see him like this. Not now at least but maybe he should suggest that she could visit him in two week. Before he could rethink everything again, he took a pencil and began to write an invitation for her.

Wilson had to smile to himself when he saw how excited Cameron was. The young woman was smiling the whole time and nobody could miss this amazing glow that came from inside her. Although her tummy was growing, she was even more beautiful than before and seeing her that happy after such a long time, made him happy, too. He just hoped that House wouldn´t do anything stupid to end her happiness.

The way to the clinic seemed never ending for Cameron. Having a baby that was jumping on her bladder like mad wasn´t helpful in this situation either. She tried to stay calm but when she stood in front of his room without Wilson, she honestly thought about leaving again because she felt like freaking out. Before she could think twice, the door opened suddenly and she stood face to face with the man she loved the most in the world and although she felt like an idiot, she couldn´t help but stare into these beautiful blue eyes she missed so much during the last weeks.

To her surprise he smiled at her. Hell, how could he not? She was even more perfect than before but standing there and just starring at each others wasn´t the most productive thing to do.

"Wanna come in, in my small apartment? We could sit on the terrace if you want to."

Cameron just nodded and followed him outside where she stretched herself out on the couch, her hands resting on her stomach. The silence that stretched out between them, felt heavy and so House tried to start at least a conversation.

"You look good, I mean for a fat woman of course."

The woman smirked. "Geez, thank you. Good to know that you haven´t changed much."

"I mean it Cameron, you look fantastic. I don´t think I ever saw you that glowing and healthy."

She blushed deeply but stayed calm as she replied.

"Thank you. I try to live as healthy as possible for the baby and I have to admit that we both are feeling quite good."

Biting nervously at her lips, she asked the question she was most afraid of and somehow she knew the answer before he even had a chance to answer.

"Do you remember something, about us I mean?"

He felt sorry for her but there was no sense in lying now and so he shook his head.

"I know many things now but I still don´t have any memory when it comes to the two of us. You know what they say: Save the best for last. How is the baby today? Did you thought about names already?"

"Not really. We still have plenty of time and I wanted to wait until you´ll be back again. I don´t want to do this on my own. I don´t even know the gender."

"Do you want to know?"

She shrugged. "Why not but it´s not like I have any preferences. I don´t really care about it as long as it´s healthy."

Looking up to House, she noticed how deep in thoughts he was.

"Are you okay?", she asked worried.

Slowly he nodded his head. "There´s something I want to tell you: Thank you."

"You´re welcome but what for?"

"For letting me be a part of the baby´s life. For all the updates you send me everyday and for fighting to not let Stacy amputate my leg. I always knew you are the person I can rely on the most."

Cameron almost choked when she heard these words from him.

"I did what I thought was the best for you. That´s all."

He nodded and his eyes went to her swollen stomach. "Can you feel it?"

Her voice was soft and full of love for the life inside her when she spoke.

"Yes and I love the feeling. It´s a great baby, just perfect. It´s very calm at nights and lets me sleep most of the time but it has your temper during the day: It feels like a football player then. Playing around the whole time and only being calm when sleeping. Give me your hand. I´ll show you."

Reluctantly and unsure of his feelings, he stretched his right hand out and Cameron took it immediately, placing it softly on her stomach. She loved the proud grin on his face when the baby was kicking like mad again.

"Wow, that´s cool! We will have the coolest baby of the world, you know?"

She grinned. "Of course we have. It´s made in a plane after all so what do you expect?"

"I just wish I could remember."

Taking his hand in hers, she smiled encouraging at him. "You will, soon. The most important thing is that you´re alright again."

Trying to change the subject and lighten up the mood, she asked: "Do you want to know the gender? My doctor wrote it down and gave me the answer in this envelopment. Wanna see?"

House shrugged his shoulders. "I don´t really know. Why haven´t you looked yet?"

"Like I said, I want to do this with you and I am not sure whether I want to know this or not. How about you?"

"To be honest, I don´t really care about the gender."

"Okay, let´s destroy the paper and get surprised."

They both talked for the next two hours until Wilson came in and it was time to go home again. After saying their goodbyes, House asked to talk with Wilson for some minutes, while Cameron was in the car again, trying not to cry. One month to go without House


	19. Chapter 19

Author: Lunschen

Title: From Boredom to love

Rating: M

Genre: romance/drama

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Written at night. Don´t expect anything since writing this chapter felt like a fight ^^

**19. Back again**

The last month of House´s rehab seemed never ending for Cameron. Trying to let the time pass by as fast as possible, she buried herself in her work, always good observed by worried co workers. After work, her main thing to do was planning the baby´s room. Not knowing the gender yet made everything harder but soon she found the perfect furniture and couldn´t wait to see his face when he found out what she chose.

Meanwhile House was fighting himself back into a life without his cane and he did really good. The pain was slowly subsiding and he felt better since a very long time. His therapy sessions were still exhausting but it got better since his vicodin withdrawal was non existent.

He almost started to believe in luck again until the day that seemed to prove him wrong. During a therapy session, his head started to hurt suddenly and it seemed to explode. The pain was almost too much to handle and House felt his knee becaming weak and before he knew it, he lay on the floor, screaming his lungs out and then his world went black.

When House woke up later, he found himself in the hospital wing. The sky was already black and his head was still spinning. Closing his eyes, he tried to overcome the nauseous feeling. Pictures were suddenly in front of his eyes: Pictures of him and Cameron in prison together, spending a night of passion, enjoying their vacation time and having breakfast before the bus hit him. Ever so slowly his memories came back, one by one until he found all the missing pieces and drifted into a deep slumber.

The month was finally over and Cameron left out a deep sigh when she sat down at her couch after work. She hadn´t heard anything from him since her last and only visit but continued to write him every day. Now she was happy and worried at the same time to face him again. Wilson wouldn´t let her drive and insisted that she should wait and rest after such a long day at work instead of sitting in the car for hours. In the end she had no chance to change his mind and so she was sitting in front of the TV, waiting for the door bell to ring.

What she didn´t knew was that House was feeling just as she did but happiness was slowly spreading through him the nearer he got to Cameron, an unknown but great feeling he denied himself for far too long. When he stood in front of her front door, for the very first time without a cane, he felt almost whole again. He knew he was still limping slightly but he just didn´t cared. The pain wasn´t as strong as before and his living quality has increased enormously. He couldn´t wait for Allison to see him and finding out that his memory was back again. His new life could start now.

Wanting to surprise her, he took the key she gave him weeks ago and as silently as he could, he opened the door and stepped inside, just to find her asleep on her couch, her hands wrapped protectivly over her abandon. Smiling softly at this sight, he decided to let her sleep since she looked pretty tired and exhausted even in her sleep.

He decided to cook a little meal and went into her kitchen, closed the door to not wake her from the noises he would make.

When Cameron woke up one hour later, her nose was filled with an amazing smell that came from the kitchen. Standing up with some problems, she made her way there to see a busy House.

"Hey, you could have wake me, you know?"

"And letting you spoil the calm atmosphere here? Never. Now be a good girl and sit down at the table. The food will be ready soon and don´t even think about protesting. Can´t have my baby´s breading lobby art get swollen feet. That´s so unsexy!"

Not having a chance to say no, she sat down at the table and when House came back with two plates filled with food but no cane, she almost jump in joy but forced herself to stay calm. She didn´t want to spoil the mood so soon and when he sat down, she gave him her biggest smile.

"House, oh my god that´s awesome! I mean your leg! You don´t even need a cane anymore! You can´t even imagine how happy I feel for you!"

He just nodded but even though he looked calm, she could see how happy he truly was. Their meal was spend in comforting silence and both enjoyed being near each others again. From time to time, House told her about his leg and all the treatments he gone through.

Afterwards Cameron insisted to wash the dishes since she was pregnant, not sick and knowing better than to start a fight, House let her do her work. To be honest she needed time to think. He was kind of different, so content and so much fun. If only he got his memory back... Being so deep in thoughts, she didn´t even hear that he came near her and she almost screamed when she felt his arms around her stomach.

"Oh goodness, House! You nearly gave me an heart attack!"

"What happened to Greg? And here I thought I got you used to call me by my first name. Man, was I wrong. Guess we need to visit Los Terrera again and refreshen your brain cells." He ended with a dramatical sigh that made her giggle in his arms.

"Guess I forgot..." but then she stopped and turned around to stare at him wide eyed. "How do you know where we made our vacation? I never told you that. Wait, was it Wilson?"

Grinning widely, he replied. "Nope."

"But nobody knew about this." Suddenly realization hit her. "Is it true? Do you have your memory back?" Instead of an answer, she got a nod from him.

Throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him close, she couldn´t stop the tears of joy running down her face.

"That´s more than awesome, you know. I am so glad to have you back!"

"And I am grateful to have you both back."

Holding her tight, he claimed her mouth and started a kiss full of passion, love and joy. Never breaking contact, they slowly made their way to the bedroom, shedding clothes as they went and soon both were lying on the bed. Their tongues teased each others and their hands caressed every bit of skin they could get.

House couldn´t believe his luck. Here he was again, with the woman of his dreams in his arms, caring their baby, not planned but very welcome. Breaking the kiss and watching her closely, he couldn´t help but admire her and he loved that he could still make her blush. She was even more beautiful than before her pregnancy. The weight she gained was just in the right place and her fuller breasts were more than inviting. But what he loved the most about her was the she was glowing from inside. He never understood the whole glowing in the pregnancy mess until today.

Bending over again, he started to caress her neck but first he whispered softly into her ear: "Close your eyes and enjoyed the ride. This is just for you. Let me thank you for everything."

He sucked and nipped at the skin around her breasts, making her moan softly but when he reached her swollen and oversensitive breasts, she screamed and arched her back towards him. House enjoyed making her crazy and he loved teasing her, so he took his time to take care of her until she couldn´t take it anymore.

"Please Greg, it´s too much. I need you know, please stop teasing me. I have waited long enough."

Hearing her soft begging, House couldn´t take it anymore and nodded. She was right. They really waited long enough. Kneeling in front of her spread legs, he positioned himself and ever so slowly, he entered her, enjoying her tightness and her moans. She felt still incredible as always and for the first time in his love life so far, he was worried if he could last long enough.

His rhythm was slow at the beginning and both enjoyed the feeling of each others but soon it wasnt enough and both needed more. House discovered that Allison was far more sensitive now and it was a great turn on. Sensing her closeness already, he forgot his worries about the baby and started to move faster and deeper within her. Soon both were breathing heavy and sweat was starting to show on their skin. Feeling ready to explode, he covered her clit with his thumb, caressing it softly and bringing both a strong and fast orgasm.

Afterwards she lay in his arms again and started to drift off. He knew he was a lucky bastard and promised his girls to be always there for her and the baby. He was almost asleep when he felt a small hand or foot of his child, softly moving against her stomach. Life was great again and he would do everything to make his small family happy.


	20. Chapter 20

Author: Lunschen

Title: From Boredom to love

Rating: M

Genre: romance/drama

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: I am truly sorry for the delay. I´ll try to post the LAST chapter by the end of the week. Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments and support. I hope you like this one, too although it may be too fluffy. House and Cam are celebrating here my perfect wedding since I don´t have anybody to celebrate it with.

**20. Wanna join me?**

Now that they had each others again, House decided it was time to speak about their future. There were still so many things left unsaid and they didn´t had that much time now since the birth was dated in about three month. Sitting one evening with Cameron at the couch, he decided that the time was right for the important discussion and so he shut off the TV, took Cameron into his arms and started to talk.

"So, I´ve been thinking about us a lot and I came to the conclusion that we both have to fight hard because we´re getting lazy. I am talking about the project if you haven´t understood by now. At least we have managed some more task since last time and I even took the time to write them down. We finished practice of the kamasutra last night although I think we need so much more practice here. Then we got already imprisoned. See, told you that you would be thankful for this one day. The next one was number forty: The non paid upgrade in the plane, thanks to me again and afterwards we joined the high mile club and the proof of this was kicking my back all night long by the way. But our little boxer has helped us with the last task: Share your genes and as we all know I am the most sharing loving person on this planet and was nice enough to share my semen with you and that´s why you have to help me with number eighty eight."

By this time, Cameron was half lying on House, shaking of laughter. They really made progresses that was true but she had still no idea what he had in mind now and after she calmed down, she had to ask him:

"Okay, how may I help you with this task?"

"In two weeks I am having a date at a wedding chapel to fulfill number 88: Marry in an uncommon way. Wanna join me?"

Allison´s head was spinning. Was he asking her to marry him? Was this really true or just a dream? Maybe he waited for her to laugh now but definitely he waited for an answer. Telling by the grin on his face, she knew that she must look like an idiot right now: confused and wide eyed until she found her voice again.

"Okay, let´s get this straight. Are you asking me to marry you?"

House shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? You and me, at a wedding chapel sounds like fun. So why not getting married while being there."

"So you want us to get married in two weeks, right?"

He couldn´t help but roll his eyes. "Geez, I was pretty idiotic to think that you are a clever duckling. I just hope that the kid gets my intelligence but I will try again, as slowly as a pregnant woman can think: Yes. I. want to marry you. We are practically living together and you are having our baby so why not making it official and get married. Did you understood what I said or do I have to repeat myself again Doctor Cameron soon to be Doctor House?"

Slowly realization hit Cameron and her eyes filled with tears thanks to her happiness and her roller coaster driving hormones. Gregory House had asked her to marry him. They would be a family, a real, small family. Not realizing that her mind was spinning, she didn´t answered House who was still waiting for her answer. The bright smile on her face told him enough but he wanted to hear her saying it loud and so he kept on waiting, not showing how nervous he felt in this very important moment. Not being able to wait any longer, he sighed loud and poked her into her side softly.

"Earth to Cameron, did you hear what I said because I haven´t got any answer till now. Speak woman!"

Cameron was grinning through her tears now. "Well, it would be a shame to let you walk to the wedding chapel alone, don´t you think? You know how friendly and nice I always am and so I am doing you a favor and go with you. Getting married sounds like fun."

Grinning broadly himself, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, kissing you sweetly on her mouth. Never in his life did he felt that whole and happy and their baby would make it all even more perfect.

Still, his mouth left hers and he stood up, leaving her confused at the couch alone. Smirking, he said: "Stop looking like an idiot and go make yourself useful. Somebody has to do the whole wedding thing and it won´t be me just for you to know."

Having only two weeks before their wedding, Cameron had a very hard time planning it. She was grateful that House and she had very similar plans for the wedding and so there wasn´t much left to discuss for hours.

Both wanted a small wedding, just some family members and friends, real friends. Of course both parents were coming along with Allison´s brother and his family, Greg´s aunt, Foreman, Chase, Cuddy and of course Wilson and Melissa. Both were sick of pretending and that´s why they only invited persons they cared for. Showing off to some idiots wasn´t what they had in mind. This was their special day and they wanted to spend them just with special people.

Although both came from Chicago, they wanted to marry in Princeton. After all this was the place were both met for the first time, worked with each others, fell in love, suffered and finally found their happiness again. The wedding should take place at the private part of the big and beautiful hospital parc where both were spending a lot of time together during their breaks at work. It was a beautiful and very calm place, just some steps away near the little lake. The ceremony should take place under a huge widow tree, their favorite place and the celebration should be held near the little lake. Instead of planning a huge and expensive menu, both decided to have a meal in buffet style with all the time freshly prepared fish, meat and a salad bar - of course Cameron´s idea. House would never marry without his beloved reubens and so they spend a large of amount of money on having one of the best reuben makers in the United States of America. Needless to say that he wasn´t allowed to make reubens with pickles no matter what.

But the biggest part of the buffet was the desert table. Since House couldn´t decide what to chose and Cameron wasn´t in the mood to discuss anymore about any kinds of sweets, they both decided to take everything they got offered. Afterwards Cameron felt like having a sugar shock just from reading what they got but seeing House´s happy and excited face was everything she needed to know that they did the right thing.

But the biggest problem of all was the wedding cake although House thought that testing different kinds of cake was the best thing about getting married but agreeing with Cameron about which cake to chose was anything but funny. He just couldn´t decide and she just couldn´t decide without feeling sick thanks to these stupid pregnancy hormones. All she knew that no way in hell, they would chose something with peanuts, half baked cookies or bananas. All these things made her wanna gag just by seeing them somewhere. When Cameron decided on a simple white chocolate cream cake, House wanted a colorful decorated dark chocolate one. It was like this the whole time until she found a good compromise that made both happy: A cupcake tower with every kind of cupcakes. This way everybody could try as many different small cakes as he wanted and it was the absolute eye catcher that even prevented them to start fighting over who is holding the top of the knife.

House had even booked a small blues band for entertainment since every great wedding needed great music.

Since House absolutely hated black tie events, he couldn´t help but feel more than surprised and happy when his soon to be wife told him that he didn´t had to wear a tie as long as the rest was formal and he wouldn´t be wearing jeans.

Cameron´s dress wasn´t that easy to choose because her large belly had taken many possibilities of dresses for her and not wanting to look like a huge white tent, she found her perfect dress after spending three days of frustration, hot tears and hopeless searches. Her wedding gown was simple but very beautiful, classy and somehow cute. It had an empire waist that was covering her stomach perfectly. It had puffy sleeves and a nice neck line with some little pearls around her neck. Knowing that House loved to see her with her hair down, she chose to make it curly again and letting it fall softly over her shoulders. On one side of her hair, she got a small flower made of pearls that kept her hair from falling into her face the whole day long. Together with the pearl necklace and her mothers pearl earrings, Cameron was a gorgeous and glowing bride.

The wedding day was perfect for both of them. Even the weather played along and when House and Cameron promised to love each others forever, the sun was shining above them, making everything even more perfect. After the small ceremony, the freshly wed couple and it´s guest went to the lake to celebrate the special day of Allison and Gregory House.

The atmosphere was light and happy. Sitting at a large table all together, everyone was chatting, laughing or dancing with each others while enjoying the fabulous food and the big, open bar House has organized. House couldn´t take his eyes away from his Allison the whole day long. When he first saw her in her beautiful gown, he was out of words and full of admiration and love for this amazing woman that gave him a chance to be happy again. Although he still had no idea what she saw in him, he stopped thinking about this. All that mattered was that she truly loved him and he loved her. Who cares about the why anyway? All that mattered today was the fact that both loved each others and wanted to spend their whole life together as a family. He would do everything to make her and the baby happy just as they make him happy every day and night.

When the sun went down, an huge amount of candles was inflamed making the scenery even more romantic than before and when they danced in moonlight, they had tears in their eyes and couldn´t even believe how lucky they were.

The wedding ended long after midnight with an amazing and bright colored fire work that took place over the lake and left a very tired but nonetheless happy couple behind that could call themself husband and wife from now on.


	21. Chapter 21

Author: Lunschen

Title: From Boredom to love

Rating: M

Genre: romance/drama

Disclaimer: Not mine.

So that´s it, the end! I feel sad that this is the last chapter. I hope it´s not too messy since I wrote it in the early morning. I just couldn´t sleep, I had to finish the story.

Thank you everybody for supporting me and my story. I was scared to publish it since NaNo felt like hell and English isn´t even my first language but no matter how confusing and silly it might have been sometimes, I am happy I did it. Thank you again!

**21. Waiting for the end**

The last month of Alison´s pregnancy had started and the young woman and soon to be mother couldn´t wait for it to end. The last weeks were really exhausting. Her back was killing her day and night and her legs were still quite swollen. But the worst part for her was not being able to sleep for some hours anymore. Every time she fell asleep, the baby woke up and decided to do it´s workout and wake it´s mom who was turning into an hormonal and sleepy monster then.

When she calmed down, she felt sorry again but one look into the mirror made her forget everything that happened because of the tears she was crying now for looking like a big, fat whale. House was the calm one in these situations although he doubted that one could freak out more than his wife then. He hasn´t changed at work and was still the heartless, yelling and sarcastic ass but towards Allison he became a different person. He knew that he had to be the strong one at least for four more weeks and help her where ever he could because it was all his fault or that was what she told him whenever she was furious only to apologize some minutes later and turning into a crying mess. House learned to shut his mouth then because protesting could mean getting into even more serious trouble and that was the last thing on his mind since he knew how she could get.

The only part in which they couldn´t stop argue (beside the perfect name for the baby) was work. House wanted his wife to stay at home and rest until the baby was born but the female Doctor House had other plans. She insisted on working until she gave birth. As a pregnant woman, the hospital was the safest place to be and some simple tasks like paperwork or checking her husband´s mail was done easily. Spending the time alone in their apartment that used to be Greg´s former apartment, was more than boring and every time she tried to relax, boredom overtook her which was soon covered by worries about their baby. She didn´t need this and so she fought to get to work every morning and won most of the time. This way Greg told himself, he could watch over her and force her to go slow and carefully.

While they were waiting for their baby to be born, both kept themselves busy with house hunting. Greg loved his apartment but he knew that it wouldn´t be big enough one day and anything but childproof. Still he was worried that there could be some not found vicodin around that could be found by the baby one day and he didn´t even wanted to think about the possible consequences. Last but not least, this apartment was still the place he lived with Stacy for five years and the memories were still haunting him. He knew that this was not the right place to start a whole new life with his wife and his baby and so he decided to find a new place for his family to stay and that was his next project.

Never in his life did House even imagined that house hunting was such a stressful thing to do esp, when you have an overly picky wife beside you. All he cared for where the numbers of the rooms and a good place for the piano but his better half had hundreds of things in her head when it came to a house. Leave it to woman to be so weird and picky and pregnant woman were the worst ever, no doubt.

While running like an idiot from one house to another, he was more than grateful that his leg was so much better than it was not so long ago. Still he couldn´t believe how fit his wife was with her huge stomach and the high heels she was still wearing to feel at least a little bit sexy.

Four houses later, House felt like screaming when thinking about the next but at least last house of the day. He tried to ask Allison if they could look at it tomorrow but these puppy eyes that she used on him, combined with this somehow cute and sad look were enough to shut him up and she had this feeling again that this was the perfect house for them He heard all this before and so didn´t even listened anymore to her words until they stood in front of the house and both knew it: This was it!

The house was not too big and not too small for them. The living room had more than enough space for his huge new TV and his piano and was combined with a dinnining room in which they would hopefully spend some time as a family soon. The kitchen was big and very modern. Of course she fell in love with it at the first sight although even Allison had to admit that she just couldn´t cook no matter what. Beside this, the house had a huge master bedroom where they could easily put the cradle in but the best thing ever was the cupboard one could step in. A dream of every woman. Near the bedroom were two rooms for children, one office and two bathrooms - more than enough space for a couple, a cat and a baby. The garden was huge and had more than enough space for a private play ground and maybe a swimming pool one day. Till then they would enjoy their time on the terrace, watching the lights of the city under them.

Not wanting to stress his wife too much, two weeks before the probable birth, House took her into a spa hotel nearby to help her relax for a weekend. Meanwhile Wilson was organizing the moving into his best friend´s new house, of course strictly organized by Allison two days before the department. Everything went well and after coming back very relaxed and full of anticipation, the freshly wedded couple and their little tiger were able to move in their new home. The best thing for both of them was the baby´s room already. The furniture was even cool enough for House but who could blame him? There´s nothing cooler than the rockstar-baby collection and he even found the perfect piano for his son or daughter. After all one could never start soon enough.

Three weeks after they moved into their new home, baby-House was born and made it´s parents life so much richer and fulfilled. As soon as his wife gave birth, House called the newspaper to let the whole world know that he was the luckiest guy in the world.

One day after the birth, House took his family home and was now laying in his bed, his girls safely in his arms, protecting them from every nightmare while they were sleeping and the cat was laying at the covers, sleeping too. When he slowly opened the newspaper, he finally found was he was searching for and smiled even more. The announcement was held in pink - Allison´s idea but was truly perfect.

**Alison and Gregory House are proudly announcing the birth of their daughter**

**Christina Elizabeth House, the most loved and beautiful girl in the world.**

**The end. **


End file.
